Promise to a Friend
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis has decided to leave over a broken heart and Veemon went with him to a dark digimon. T.K. makes a promise to Kari to bring him back and that's a promise he is going to keep no matter how long it takes. He's going to save his friend
1. Prologue

Running, running down the hall at a fast pace someone was. Running down a torch lit hall until he came upon a door to his right. He threw it open, but there was nothing, but a bed there. In another hall, a young woman came across another door. She opened it slightly.

"Not in here." She said to her friends. The man was running with a few others until he came across another door and burst in.

"This one is empty too." They kept moving. Both of them were looking for the same thing.

"He's not here." The girl said as her brown hair swayed.

"He isn't here either." The man said as his green device hanged on his belt.

"Nothing here either." They both kept searching, but whatever it was they were looking for, they couldn't find. They kept running through the dark halls and were getting uneasy as their hearts wouldn't stop pumping from the anxiety and the running.

"Come on. Where the hell are you?"

"He has to be here somewhere."

"Where are you?"

"Where are you?"

"Davis!" The man known as Takeru, T.K., Takaishi shouted with his two friends Ken and Cody and their partners known as digimon followed them. Two girls named Kari and Yolei were searching as well for their friend. Then they heard an explosion and it was close. They moved as fast as they could as a giant crater was formed that allowed sunlight to enter. Inside that crater was a young boy and a swordsman in rock like armor. Kari and Yolei were the first to arrive as they tried to catch their breath.

"Kari, Yolei." A familiar voice came to their ears. They looked up to see two figures standing over them. Ken and Cody were the next to run out. "Ken, Cody."

"Da…vis! It's you." Kari whispered like she finally seen someone after so long and couldn't believe it. T.K. ran out of the hall and caught up to his friends. He looked up to see what they were all staring at and saw them.

"Davis!" T.K. said.

"T.K." Davis said, but he held no emotion in his voice or in his eyes.

" _What makes you think you understand how I feel? You have parents you see and a brother who cares for you. You had everything I could ever want so how would you know what I feel?!"_

"Why?" T.K. said.

" _Why T.K.? Why would you come this far for me?"_

" _Because you're my friend, our bond is more important to me than you think."_

" _In that case, I'll have to break that bond."_

"Why didn't you kill me? Weren't you going to try and break our bond?" T.K. said.

"The reason I spared you had nothing to do with that. I spared you because I needed to become stronger to do it." Davis said.

"How can you say that?" T.K. said. The next thing he knew, Davis jumped right down in a blink of an eye. He placed his hand on his shoulder as he stood right by his side.

"How did he do that?" Yolei said.

"Tell me, wouldn't have it made more sense to become stronger than spend the last two years looking for me." Davis said. "It was your chance to be leader like you always wanted."

"How can I be a leader, when I can't even save my friend?" T.K. said. Davis understood he came so far just for him, but it meant nothing to him. He reached behind him and pulled out a sword out of a sheath. T.K.'s friends saw that he was really going to for a kill.

"Davis no!" Kari shouted, but he reared his sword back and struck.


	2. Gates of the Dragon

Three Years Earlier

Inside a dark cavern, a man sat in the darkness. The only source of light were torches that lied on his wall. This man held a sinister smirk on his face.

"The time draws near. It is time that I take the power. Once I have a hold of it, there will be no equal of mine. Very soon, both worlds will bow to me. I will be remembered as a god. Go now my gates and bring them to me."

…..

Odaiba

Months have gone and passed since the defeat of Malomyotismon. Digimon have become well known and some have come to live in the real world. At Odaiba Middle School, Davis was stretching around as his class was starting gym period.

"Okay to day is the day. The day I finally beat T.K. at his own game." Davis said to himself with confidence in his voice. He looked over to the other side and saw the girls dancing and among the group was Kari. "Maybe I can finally win Kari's heart and have her forget about him."

"Hey Davis, are you ready?" T.K. said.

"Yeah I'm ready. Ready to take you down." Davis said. Veemon with Gatomon and Patamon were watching from the bleachers with other digimon since they didn't had to hide anymore.

"Is he kidding himself again?" Gatomon said.

"Have a little faith. Davis can beat T.K. this time." Veemon said.

"We'll see about that, but I already know how this is going to turn out." Gatomon said. "Don't get me wrong, Davis is a good guy, but he's in way over his head."

"Yeah, not to sound mean, but I doubt he'll beat T.K. anytime soon." Patamon said.

"Here we go!" Davis said as he grabbed the basketball. He moved around the court as he tried to maneuver the ball around, but T.K. moved quicker than he did and snatched it away. "No!" T.K. jumped up and scored.

"That's two points for me." T.K. said and the girls that were watching cheered for him.

"Nice shot, T.K." Kari cheered. All that did to Davis was make him mad.

"You might have got the first score, but I'm winning this." Davis said. He didn't. He kept tripping or got the ball stolen. Final score, T.K. got 25, Davis 0.

"Good game, Davis." T.K. said, but Davis didn't find it good. He tossed the ball in frustration, but it bounced off the backboard and hit him in the face and got knocked down. That had a few people laughing. "Whoa, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Davis said as he helped himself up. T.K. walked over to Kari and she handed him some water.

"You did great out there." Kari said.

"Thanks." T.K. said, but he had something else on his mind. "Listen, can we meet up tonight? I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure." Kari agreed. Gym class was over, but Davis overheard a few girls as he leaned over them.

"Can you believe Davis?"

"When is he going to learn he can't win?"

"He can't beat someone like T.K. and T.K. is much cuter." Davis heard it all and pounded the bleachers in frustration.

"It will be okay. You're a tough guy since that basketball didn't give you a black eye." Veemon said.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Veemon, but don't bother." Davis said. He held his head low with his bangs covering his eyes. Veemon would do anything to try and help Davis, but he really didn't know how to help him with this.

…..

The Motomiyas

Davis and Veemon went straight home. When they got there, Jun was on the phone. He just tossed his bag in his room and closed the door.

"Hey Jun, I need to talk to you." Davis said, but Jun shooed him away with her hand.

"Not now you doofus, I'm on the phone." Jun said. Davis really needed to talk to someone about his problems, but every time he tried with his sister, she just acted like she didn't care. Davis opened up the fridge and saw cold spaghetti in there. He figured it was left by his parents again meaning they wouldn't be home until late tonight. He sighed and just grabbed some juice as he went to his room.

"Davis, are you okay?" Veemon said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Davis said in a sad tone. "T.H. beat me again, Jun doesn't seem to care about my problems, and my parents aren't going to be home until I'm in bed again."

"You know you can always talk to me about your problems right?" Veemon said.

"I know, but I at least want one person to show that they care for my feelings." Davis said as he fell on his bed.

"Something tells me that this isn't about losing the game." Veemon said.

"T.K. has everything I could want. The most friends, a brother that cares for his problems, and even though his parents are divorced he sees them both." Davis said. "Strange as it is, my problems seem to revolve around him."

"I know, why don't we go out for a walk? Maybe that can clear your head." Veemon said.

"I guess so." Davis said as he got up and left. When he stepped out his door, there were four figures that were watching him.

"That's them."

"The master said we need to have both of them join us."

"How do we go at doing this?"

"That's simple. When you play a violin, you play the strings. When you play with feelings, you play with the heart."

…

Kari

Kari went home and were getting a few things together. She saw Tai was glaring at her and she was getting annoyed by his look.

"Will you stop giving me that look?" Kari said.

"I don't care if it is T.K., you're going on a date and I don't like it." Tai said.

"We're just hanging out as friends and we're just going to talk is all. You don't have to worry so much." Kari said. There was a knock on the door and Tai was the one to answer it with it being T.K.

"Hey Tai." T.K. greeted.

"If you I hear anything I don't like that you and she did, I'll make your life like hell." Tai threatened and that made T.K. a nervous wreck.

"Will you cut it out? You're scaring him." Kari said and the two of them left. T.K. gave one last look back, but Tai was still shooting daggers at him with his stare.

….

Davis

Davis and Veemon were just walking through the park as it became the late of night. Davis head was becoming clearer, but there moment of peace was ruined as arrows were shot out right in front of them.

"Whoa!" Davis shouted.

"Who did that?" Veemon said. The two of them looked around, but they didn't see a thing. Davis could still feel something was wrong as he reached for his D3.

"Don't even try it." They heard a voice and saw someone was shooting energy bullets at them. They tried to take cover behind some trees, but a beast with razor sharp claws and one wielded a sword as they were swung at them, but Davis and Veemon rolled out of the way.

"Who's there?" Davis said. More arrows were shot and hit Davis' clothing and had him pinned to a tree.

"Davis!" Veemon ran over to him, but someone kicked him into the tree.

"Who are you guys?!" Davis said in a demanding tone.

"There's no need to be feisty." He saw in the moonlight was an archer with a black feathered cape and hood with green clothing. Three more figures joined him. "My name is Ravenhoodmon, gate of the north. I'm like the evil digital version of what you call Robin Hood."

"I am Madleomon, the east gate."

"Reapmon, the west gate."

"Grademon (evil form), the south gate."

"The four of us together make the Gates of the Dragon." Ravenhoodmon said.

"Gates of the Dragon? Only one of you seems to have dragon features." Davis said.

"That's just a name. It means that we are the four guards of our master." Madleomon said.

"If you guys want a fight, you've picked the wrong guy on the one day." Davis said.

"We didn't come here to fight you Davis." Grademon said.

"Our master is named Hydroumon." Reapmon said.

"Hydroumon, never heard of him." Davis said.

"That's quite alright, in fact he's heard of you." Ravenhoodmon said. "Grademon spoke the truth when he said we didn't come here to fight. In fact, we came here to have you and Veemon join us because Hydroumon would very much like to meet you."


	3. Path Towards Joy

The Gates of Dragon had Davis trapped, but instead of attacking, they said that their master would like to meet him. He didn't understand what was going on.

"Meet me?" Davis said.

"He's seen what your life is like." Ravenhoodmon said.

"Lord Hydroumon wishes to change your life. He's offering a better one where you would have no more pain and suffering." Grademon said.

"You guys don't look exactly the friendly type so I doubt your master is." Veemon said.

"I guess you could say that. Lord Hydroumon does use a dark power." Madleomon said.

"Davis, you fought for light, but looks where's that gotten you." Reapmon said. "Maybe you were meant to fight for the dark side all along. Hydroumon can show you his power and you would never have to worry about pain and suffering done towards you again."

"As good as that sounds, I'm going to have to refuse." Davis said as he pulled with all his might. His clothes on his right did rip, but he grabbed his D3. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor digivolve to….Flamedramon, The Fire of Courage"

Flamedramon dived right towards Reapmon, but Reapmon jumped above him. He pulled out his guns and started firing. Flamedramon was quick and was able to avoid them, but Grademon cut off his path. Flamedramon tried using his claws, but Grademon just used one sword to block him.

" **Arrow Barrage**."

Ravenhoodmon fired multiple arrows and they exploded on impact as they hit Flamedramon. Flamedramon didn't go down. He grabbed Grademon by the arm and tossed him into Ravenhoodmon. He didn't have the chance to catch his breath as Madleomon thrusted his claw in Flamedramon's face as he shoved him into the ground. He lifted him up and kicked him back to Davis.

"You can't beat all of us. The four of us are at the ultimate level and one armor digimon isn't enough." Reapmon said.

"That's what you think!" Flamedramon said. He got right under Reapmon and kicked him in the air. Flamedramon jumped up and got right above him and gave him another kick as Reapmon plummet into the ground.

" **Fire Rocket**."

Flamedramon dived down in fire and tackled him as Reapmon went down in a little bit deeper. Flamedramon jumped up, but Madleomon went to attack him. Flamedramon dodged all of his slashes and jumped up. He kicked off from a tree and got above all four of them.

" **Flame Fist**."

Flamedramon shot multiple fireballs down at all of them and they were surrounded by fire. Flamedramon thought he won, but Reapmon jumped through the flames and place the end of his gun on Flamedramon's right shoulder. He fired and knocked Flamedramon down and was force to dedigivolve.

"Veemon, speak to me!" Davis said as he checked to see if he was okay.

"Stop trying to fight us." Reapmon said as the four of them stood side by side and were giving off a dark aura. "We haven't even shown our true power and you couldn't come close to us."

"I don't care what you say, I'm not going with you guys. Why are you trying to convince me?" Davis said. "Why didn't you just try and kidnap us or were you too scare to of my power to take me by surprise so you had to fight me?"

"That didn't make sense and don't flatter yourself." Reapmon said. "We were given explicit orders for the both of you to come with us willingly. Why would you even want to stay here? You have an awful family and your friends don't care for you either." That surprised Davis because this was the first time he's even seen these guys.

"How would you know something like that?" Davis said.

"We've been watching you." Reapmon said. "You don't have anything that's keeping you hear."

"You're wrong. There is one thing." Davis said.

"Are you talking about the digidestined of light? I recommend that you walk about five minutes straight towards the east and stay out of sight." Reapmon said. "Maybe then you will be convinced. Until you are, meet us in the digital world around midnight and leave everything behind." Once they said what they needed to, the four of them jumped off into the night. The clouds covered the moon as Davis lost sight of them and the moon covered something more.

"What was that about?" Davis said. His curiosity getting the better of him, he got up and started heading east to learn what they meant.

…..

Kari

Kari and T.K. were still out as they walking through the city. Nothing, but the lights of the city that showed their way.

"Well this was nice, but I really should be getting home." Kari said.

"Wait, Kari before you go, there's something I like to tell you." T.K. said.

"Okay, what is it?" Kari said. T.K. took in a deep breath. His heart started pumping for what he was about to say could affect a lot.

"Kari, we've been friends for a long time." T.K. said. "We've been through a lot, but there's something I need to tell you. The truth is, I like you a lot. I want us to go out together." Kari couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought it was all rumors, but it was true. T.K. reached out and placed his hands in hers "What do you say Kari?" She really didn't know what to say and they didn't know who was watching. Davis was hiding and heard what he said. This was what Reapmon was trying to tell him. It was as if he knew what was going to happen.

"No, this can't be." Davis whispered. He didn't want to believe it, but it was happening right in front of him. Not only did he lose to T.K. again, but now he's lost his heart. Not wanting to watch anymore and have more of heart broken, he just ran off. He didn't hear what Kari had to say.

"T.K., I'm flattered, really, but I can't." Kari said as she tried to let him down gently. "I don't want to hurt you, but the truth is I have feelings for someone else."

"It is Davis, isn't it?" T.K. said.

"Yes." Kari said. "I know he might be annoying, a bit rude, but he's a great guy. I guess I started to see the kind of guy he is after everything we went through. I can't explain it, it's just what my heart is telling me." T.K. felt sad, but it didn't hurt him as much as he thought.

"I understand. If you want to be with him, that's perfectly fine with me." T.K. said. Kari felt happy knowing he didn't hurt him so much and he understood. Davis felt completely different.

…..

Davis

Davis slammed his door shut as he let his grief take over him. The Gates of the Dragon were right all along.

"Davis, anything could have happen. We left too early." Veemon said.

"Don't bother trying to cheer me up. Those guys were right." Davis said. "I tried fighting for what's right, tried fighting for my friends, but that got me nowhere." Davis looked over to a picture of him and his friends. He looked so happy, but he finds out that it was all a lie. He wasn't going to have it anymore as he pushed the picture down.

…..

Kari

"Bye T.K., see you tomorrow." Kari said. She made it home as she and T.K. went their separate ways Kari was about to go up the steps, but something stopped her as the wind blew in her face and she looked to see the clouds block the moon. She felt something was wrong and her heart was telling her to go after it. "What's going on? I've got a bad feeling all of a sudden."

…

Davis

Davis carried a backpack on him as he was heading towards the school. Since the school is where his adventure as a digidestine began, he felt that it was only right for that to be the place where it ended. Before he could go inside, he saw Kari step forward. He didn't show it, but he found that it was strange she was here.

"What are you doing here?" Davis said.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Kari said.

"It's late, you should be in bed." Davis said as he walked past her.

"So should you." Kari said and Davis stopped, but didn't turn to look at her. "What's going on? Why are you out here Davis?"

"I'm done." Davis said.

"What do you mean you're done?" Kari said.

"I'm done with this life of a lie. I've been offered the chance to end all suffering for me." Davis said.

"What do you mean end all suffering for you? What are you talking about?" Kari said.

"All my life it's been a misery." Davis said. "Then he rolled around and it made things worst. T.K. had everything and I didn't. That's why I am going to a digimon named Hydroumon. His power might be dark, but I guess that's where I truly belong."

"What? Davis that sounds crazy." Kari said.

"Don't bother hiding what's really going on. I heard what T.K. said to you not too long ago." Davis said. "There's nothing keeping me here. This is a true path of joy for me."

"Davis, there's something you probably didn't here." Kari said.

"I don't want to hear it. This is goodbye." Davis said.

"You can't be serious. Davis, you can't leave." Kari said. "We can help you with your problems. This just doesn't make sense as to why you would want to leave." Davis didn't bother answering. He just kept walking. "Don't leave!" Before Kari could do anything, something hit her in the head and knocked her out. Davis turned around and saw Veemon holding up a stick he used.

"Veemon, you're here too?" Davis said.

"Even if you're going on this path, I'm going with you." Veemon said. "You're my friend and partner. If you have to go to darkness, I'll go as well."

"Fine." Davis said and stared at Kari as she lied on the ground. He took off his goggles and dropped them right next to her. Davis and Veemon went through the digital gate and entered the digital world. Once they arrived, the Gates of the Dragon were there with each down on one knee. "What's this?"

"We knew you would come, so we've decided to make you our leader." Reapmon said.

"Fine, let's get going." Davis said. He has set out on this path towards joy, a dark path.


	4. Rescue Formation

Kari was knocked out on the ground all night. She was beginning to regain her sight as she also felt the stone hard ground. She grabbed onto her head as she still felt a little pain.

"What happened?" Kari said, but she felt her hand touch something. She looked to see it was Davis' goggles and she remembered everything that happened last night. "Oh no." She grabbed the goggles and got up as she ran straight for home. She barged through the door and Tai was waiting for her.

"Kari, I've been waiting for you all night." Tai said.

"Tai, we have a much bigger problem." Kari said as she held up the goggles.

…

T.K.

T.K. heard knocking on his door. When he opened it, he saw Tai was there and he was breathing real hard with Agumon.

"Tai, what's the matter? Please tell me this isn't about last night." T.K. said.

"We've got even bigger problems." Tai said. Tai told T.K. everything that Kari told him. When he did, the both of them were running as fast as they could to the school. The other digidestine were contacted and were going to meet up there.

"I don't believe this. Why would Davis do such a thing?" T.K. said.

"I don't know, but what about Veemon? What does this mean for him?" Patamon said.

"We'll find that out once we get there." Agumon said.

"Agumon's right. We've got to catch up to him as soon as we can. He's already got a big head start on us." Tai said. Tai and T.K. arrived in the computer lab and the others were already there.

"Good, you're here." Izzy said.

"According to the computer, Davis used the digital gate around midnight." Yolei said.

"It seems Kari was right. He and Veemon are actually going towards a dark digimon." Hawkmon said. "I can't believe those two would do such a thing. They're the last people I thought would fall into darkness."

"So did I, but I guess we were wrong." T.K. said.

"So what do we do now?" Sora said.

"Do you really need to ask that? We're going to go in and bring him back, even by force if we have to." Tai said.

"Wait, there's more. Those two aren't alone. I've picked up four powerful digital signals that surround them." Izzy said. "I say those four are ultimate level and if they have to guard Davis or something, they must be even more powerful."

"Tai, it looks like you're leader again." Matt said. "Just say the word and we'll go after him." Tai thought about just jumping in and go after him, but this situation was different. They're going in to rescue their friends and is being guarded by four powerful digimon. They need strategy this time.

"Actually guys, we're going to have split up. Only a part of us can go in and rescue them." Tai said.

"Why?" Ken said.

"This isn't like any of our other battles. We have to think carefully and use a rescue formation because we're up against an enemy we know nothing about and rescuing our friends." Tai said. "I say only about five us should go in."

"Wow Tai, I'm impressed that you're actually using your head." Izzy said.

"Yeah, it's actually freaking me out." Joe said.

"So what is this plan?" Cody said.

"For starters we have to stay in a certain formation." Tai said. "The first to lead on ahead and lead us will be Matt and Garurumon."

"Us?" Gabumon said referring to him and Matt.

"You have a strong sense of smell. You'll be able to track their scent." Tai said. "Greymon and I will follow behind you since we make a great team. T.K. and Angemon will be next."

"Right." T.K. said.

"Cody and Ankylomon will be next." Tai said.

"You got it." Cody said.

"Since you can DNA digivolve with Angemon, it only makes sense for you to come with." Tai said. "Finally will be Ken and Stingmon."

"Why are we last?" Wormmon said.

"I know you two are strong, but without Davis you can only use the champion level." Tai said. "With this team, we should be able to rescue Davis and Veemon and we'll be able to bring them back. Any problems they have, we'll work it out with them."

"What about the rest of us?" Yolei said.

"Izzy, we need you here to monitor our positions." Tai said. "If there's a situation with our location or anything, you've got to let us know as soon as possible."

"Wow Tai, when did you get so strategic?" Sora said.

"I guess you can say with age comes wisdom." Tai said.

"Also, we just got finished watching a great movie that taught held lots of strategy." Agumon said and that just killed Tai's moment in the spotlight.

"That actually makes more sense." Matt said.

"Tai, what about the rest of us?" Yolei said.

"Sorry girls, but you'll have to stay here. Joe if we need medical help, we'll contact you because I doubt you'll have enough supplies if you go with us." Tai said.

"Sure thing, I'll have everything ready." Joe said.

"This wouldn't be a macho thing where we can't go just because we're girls." Yolei said.

"If it is, I'm going to kill him." Sora said and Tai was having a nervous look on his face. It wasn't, but the death glare both of them were giving made it hard for him to find the words. Even the bravest of men have a hard time when it comes to facing women on certain subjects.

"Okay, we've waist enough time. Davis is getting farther and farther away. We've to catch up to him fast." Tai said.

"Right, I'll set the location for you to get as close as you can to Davis." Izzy said as he started working on the computer.

"T.K." Kari said and got his attention.

"What is it?" T.K. said and spotted tears that were going to come down her tears. "What's the matter?" He knew that after last night, Kari likes Davis, but he sees that there's something more going on.

"Listen, Davis left because he thinks there's something between me and you." Kari said. "He also thinks his life is miserable and by going to this digimon, he'll find real joy." She sobbed as her tears began to fall. "I feel awful that I didn't recognize his pain. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. Now, there's only one person that can bring him back. T.K., promise me that you will bring him home." T.K. couldn't stand to see Kari cry and he understood why she believes it's him that can bring him back. It's because Davis sees him as a rival, but T.K. sees him as a friend. He's the reason Davis left and he's the only one that can have Davis see the light.

"I can see that you care a lot for Davis and I know he cares for you even if he won't show it." T.K. said. "I promise that I will bring Davis back, that's a promise of a life."

"Okay, this is the closest location I can get to Davis for you guys." Izzy said.

"Let's go you guys." Tai said. The digital gate opened up and all five of them went through. Kari kept crying as she held herself.

"Oh Kari." Gatomon said as she felt her pain and Sora placed her hands on her shoulders.

"It will be okay Kari. T.K. promised to bring him back and he will. Since he made it a promise of a life, that means that no matter how long it takes, he'll keep it."

…..

The Digital World

The boys already went through the digital gate and already had their digimon change into their champion forms to have them move faster.

"Okay, which way now?" Ken said.

"I need something with Davis' scent if I'm the one who's going to track him." Garurumon said.

"I got it covered." Tai said as he held up Davis' goggles. Garurumon took a good sniff and found the trail. Garurumon led and the others followed in the formation they agreed on. The rescue mission has started.

…

Davis

Davis was letting the Gates of the Dragon lead them to Hydroumon. All the emotion in his eyes were gone, but the four of them stopped as they surrounded him and Veemon.

"What's going on?" Veemon said.

"Is there a problem? We should keep going." Davis said.

"Nothing is wrong." Reapmon said. "I'm just afraid that you two are going to die here."


	5. Corruptive Start

"We have to die?" Davis said. Reapmon just said that Veemon and himself must die. He thought that it was rather strange since Hydroumon wanted to meet him, but how can he do that if he dies.

"It's not what you think." Reapmon said as he pulled out a small container with black pills in it. "All you two have to do is take these pills, one each. It will put the both of you in suspended animation, a set of stasis. While you two are in it, it will release the true dark power that lies with in you."

"Do we really have to take them?" Veemon said.

"Yes. Trust me, it will all work out." Reapmon said.

"Give it here." Davis said as he lifted Veemon in his arms. He took the container and put one of the pills in his hand and passed it on to Veemon. Veemon hesitated, but he did it for Davis as he put it in his mouth. They both swallowed them and they felt the dark power course through them. Both of them felt pain in their hearts like they were having heart attacks. The pain was unbearable as their screams were heard through the whole forest.

"Now, we must do this quickly or they will die." Reapmon said. He launched paper charms at them as it covered the both of them, in every inch on their bodies and made them stick together as one. Ravenhoodmon launched arrows that formed a circle that had inscriptions wrap around them. Madleomon and Grademon struck them with their sword/claws and a coffin was formed that both of them were placed in. The coffin was maroon colored with a yellow cross on it as the top was the head of a dragon and in the center was a crystal ball.

"It's done." Grademon said as the coffin fell over.

"Now we wait as the darkness with in them is unlocked and changes them." Ravenhoodmon said.

"Madleomon, carry them." Reapmon said.

"Why do I have to do it?" Madleomon said.

"Because you're the big one and we don't have time to argue about this you shaggy cat. Lord Hydroumon is going to grow impatient." Grademon said.

"Oh fine." Madleomon said as he lifted the coffin. The four of them continued to move forward as they took to the trees as they used them to move more quickly.

…..

The Real World

Izzy continued to monitor the location of the digital world. He followed Davis' and the four digimon's signal and they kept heading in a perfectly straight line.

"They're dead set on going in one direction. The question is, where are they taking Davis and Veemon?" Izzy said.

"Izzy, if they keep going straight, why don't you pull ahead and see if you can find the place they're heading?" Tentomon said.

"I guess we could find a few possibilities." Izzy said. He pulled out the map and tried to figure out their destination. He kept searching until Izzy spotted something.

"Wait, Izzy, see if you can gather information on that area right there." Tentomon said as he pointed on the screen. Izzy pulled it up and gathered data.

"Uh oh, we have a problem. I better let Tai and the others know." Izzy said.

….

The Digidestined

The guys were riding on their digimon as they were moving as fast to catch up to them and in the formation that Tai told them about with Matt taking the lead.

"How far are they?" T.K. said.

"I don't know. I can only track the scent, I can't tell how they are." Garurumon said, but then he smelled something different. 'That's weird. Davis' scent is still there, but something about it has changed.' He thought.

"Hey guys, message from Izzy." Tai said.

"What does it say?" Ken said.

"It says that these guys are heading in a straight distance." Tai said. "There is a small problem. They're heading straight towards a mountain that holds small leaks of gas. It's not lethal, but we won't be able to track Davis by scent if they make it there."

"Sounds like we better cut them off before they get there." Cody said.

"Let's pick up the pace." Matt said. They started to move faster as they were pressed for time now before the trail goes cold.

…

Hydroumon

Hydroumon looked just like Jyou from Avatar, The Last Air Bender. His outfit was dark and black and his skin was greyer. He could feel the Gates of the Dragon were coming closer.

"Everything is going great. They're coming closer." Hydroumon said. "It won't be long now. Don't worry, Davis and Veemon. Once our paths meet, I will make all your pain stop and in exchange you power will be mine."

….

Gennai

Gennai was in his home. He was painting with in a scroll as his mind was in a calm state. His calm mind was disrupted as the wind changed and felt something was wrong.

"I don't like the feel of that wind." Gennai said. He saw that storm clouds were forming over his house and Azulongmon came down. "Azulongmon, what are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid we have a serious situation old friend." Azulongmon said. "It would seem that after all this time, Hydroumon is making a return."

"Hydroumon? No one has seen or heard from him in years. Why would he be returning after all this time?" Gennai said.

"It's because he knows about Davis." Azulongmon said.

"Davis?! Oh no, if Hydroumon gets his hands on the power Davis holds, it will far worse than when Malomyotismon tried to take over both worlds." Gennai said.

"I already sense the digidestine are here. You must find them quickly." Azulongmon said. "Gather any forces you can to assist you." Gennai understood and set out at once.

…

Gates of the Dragon

The Gates of the Dragon were stopping to take a rest with Madleomon sitting on the coffin. They were having a small snack, but it seems Madleomon was eating the most.

"We shouldn't wasting our time with breaks. We should keep moving." Reapmon said.

"You left me to carry the baggage. I should at least get some food before we keep going." Madleomon said.

"That's because you keep over stuffing yourself, you gigantic fur ball." Grademon said.

"You know, you could try to be a little nicer to me." Madleomon said.

"Just hurry up. Lord Hydroumon doesn't want to be kept waiting." Ravenhoodmon said. "If we're late, you'll be the one to face his wrath."

"Alright, just give me a few more bites." Madleomon said. Hiding inside the bushes and the trees were the boys and their digimon. Tai and Matt watched through the bushes as they were at a safe distance from them.

"That has to be the guys we've been looking for." Greymon said.

"Yeah. Davis' scent is right around here. That's definitely got to be the ones that Izzy told us about." Garurumon said.

"Now let's get in there and bring them down." Matt said. Tai was ready to go in and fight himself, but he spotted that something was wrong.

"Wait a minute, where's Davis and Veemon? I don't see them." Tai said.

"Garurumon, can you pick up their location?" Matt said. Garurumon tried sniffing around until he found the strongest source, the coffin Madleomon was sitting on. It also explains to him why the scent was different earlier.

"They're both inside that coffin." Garurumon said.

"Why would they be in there? Are they dead?" Tai said.

"I don't think so, but why are they in there?" Garurumon said. None of this was making sense to them, but they had bigger problems. Ravenhoodmon was smirking as he was staring at the direction they were in. Tai felt his hand pull at something. He looked down to see it was a thin string and it lead right to the gates.

"Nice try boys." Ravenhoodmon said as he pulled out and arrow and pulled back on his bow.

"He's spotted us!" Tai shouted. Ravenhoodmon fired directly at them with that single arrow. All four of them tried to move out of the way, but it wasn't good enough. That single arrow caused an explosion on impact and it seemed like that all four of them got caught in it.


	6. Lion VS Dinosaur

The explosion went off and it cleared an open field. The four of them went to check out the damage and there wasn't a single trace of any bodies.

"Come out. I know that explosion didn't finish you off." Ravenhoodmon said and all of the digidestined came out of hiding with the five digimon taking their positions.

"Thanks for the save T.K. and Ken." Tai said.

"We're just lucky we moved faster than they did." Ken said. "If that one arrow could do this much destruction, I don't even want to know how much power these guys really have."

"So these are Davis' and Veemon's former teammates? They don't look so tough." Grademon said.

"So you know about us?" Cody said.

"We've been expecting you. We knew that you would come after us." Reapmon said.

"Why don't you make it easy on yourselves? Give us back our friends right now." Ankylomon said.

"Don't bother lying to us by saying they're not here. I can smell them inside that coffin." Garurumon said.

"What are they doing inside there anyway?" Greymon said.

"That's none of your business. You're all wasting your time here." Reapmon said. "Even if they weren't in here, they still wouldn't come back. They chose to come with us."

"You don't expect us to believe that, do you?" T.K. said.

"It doesn't matter what they say. We're taking them back home even if we have to drag them back." Angemon said as all five of the digimon went to attack.

"Sadly, we don't have the time for an all-out fight." Reapmon said. Reapmon jumped up and launched four of his paper seals. They formed a square barrier that trapped the humans and the digimon inside it. Ken placed his hand against it, but he got shocked.

"A force field. We can't get out." Ken said.

"That should hold all of you for a while. One of us is going to have to stay behind to make sure they can't escape and follow us." Reapmon said.

"I'll do it. It should keep me entertained for a while." Madleomon said.

"But you're suppose to be the one to carry that coffin." Grademon reminded him because he didn't want to carry it.

"Don't worry about it." Ravenhoodmon said as he lifted it. "This thing really isn't that heavy. Just catch up with us when you can."

"You got it. If they do manage to get out, this won't take more than a few minutes for me to chew them up." Madleomon said and the other three managed to make their escape.

"They're getting away!" T.K. shouted.

"That isn't your biggest worry." Madleomon said. "Even if you do manage to get out of this, you still got me to deal with."

"That's what they're going for. They're just trying to stall us while the other three manage to get farther away." Stingmon said.

"We better act fast. Anyone have any great ideas because if we even touch this thing, we're going to get shocked." Greymon said.

"Exactly. You won't be able to escape. You might as well get comfortable because we're going to be here for a while." Madleomon said. They had to figure out how to escape quickly. Cody looked around and saw the papers that projected the barrier.

'There must be a way out. We can't grab one of the papers because it looks like they're a part of it.' Cody thought. He grabbed a pebble and started tossing it around on all four walls and watched as it was getting electrocuted.

"Are you bored already kid? Not surprising since you're just a young and stupid kid." Madleomon said. Cody ignored him as he kept doing what he was doing.

"Cody, what are you thinking?" Matt said.

"Trust Cody, he's got to have an idea." Ankylomon said.

"That should work. I need you guys to blast the wall behind us on a single point." Cody said. The digimon decided to trust him. Angemon, Greymon, and Garurumon blasted the back wall. It started to crack like glass and burst into an opening that they used to get out.

"What? What just happened?" Madleomon said.

"How did you know that would work Cody?" Stingmon said.

"I thought it was weird that they would leave him behind. That one digimon suspected we would escape, but there was something else." Cody said. "If it was so powerful to keep us in, why leave one to watch us. I noticed that the walls did shock us, but the farther the walls were from him, the less powerful they were. They must have needed a dark presence like him to keep it up."

"Great work figuring it out, Cody." Tai said.

"The one that put us in there knew if all four left than the barrier would disperse." Ken said. "They had to leave just one in order to keep us here."

"Even if you did manage to escape, you can't get through me." Madleomon said as he extended his nails.

"Why don't you come and see that for yourself?" Ankylomon challenged. Madleomon accepted as he charged right in. The five of them were ready to attack.

"Ankylomon, stop him in his tracks!" Cody shouted. Ankylomon was the first to move in and rammed right into Madleomon as he stopped him from moving.

"Cody, what are you doing?" T.K. said.

"I can handle this one guys. The rest of you go on without me." Cody said.

"We can't leave you here to fight him alone." Tai said.

"We don't have a choice. The other three are taking Davis and Veemon further away. We have to stop them." Cody said. "Ankylomon and I will catch up as soon as we can." They didn't want to leave him, but they had to keep moving.

"Okay." Tai said.

"Just beat this guy soon so we can rescue Davis together." Matt said. The others got on their digimon and took off.

"You get back here!" Madleomon shouted.

"Forget it. You're not going after them. This is where it ends for you." Ankylomon said as he pushed with all of his might and was able to push Madleomon back.

"Don't press your luck with me." Madleomon said. He reached under Ankylomon and lifted him up as he tossed him over his head.

"Guess he's stronger than he looks." Cody said.

"You really think you can take me on by yourself? That's bold talk for such a little kid." Madleomon said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Ankylomon said as he got back up and Madleomon faced him.

"Oh please. You don't stand a chance against me." Madleomon said as he went to attack.

" **Tail Hammer**."

Ankylomon swung his tail and smacked Madleomon away. He tried bringing it down, but Madleomon jumped out of the way. Madleomon ran over to his side and saw that Cody was in aligned with Ankylomon.

" **Beast Blaster**."

Madleomon launched a lion shape dark energy blast and it blasted Ankylomon. It bit down on him and sent Ankylomon sliding towards Cody and Cody got hit by him.

"Cody! Cody, are you alright?" Ankylomon said with concern. Cody tried to get up, but he took a hard hit.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. What about you?" Cody said as Ankylomon tried to pull himself up.

"That attack actually bit me. It almost bit through my rock hard body, but that's not the worst of it." Ankylomon said as he faced Madleomon. "You did that on purpose. You tried to hit Cody as well."

"Of course I did. Neither one of you are going to make out of this alive." Madleomon said. "I have my orders to eliminate anyone that will get in our way; that includes you. I must admit that I am impressed that you two are able to stand. That kid got hit, probably what felt like a boulder, and I'm ranked higher than you rock head."

"Do not underestimate us." Cody said.

"We'll see about that." Madleomon said as he went and attack. Madleomon started swinging his claws around with Cody and Ankylomon separating. Madleomon was about to attack Cody, but Ankylomon knocked him away with his tail.

"Cody, get on me. It's obvious he's going to keep going after you. You'll be much safer if you stay on my back." Ankylomon said as Cody climbed up on him.

"You're not safe anywhere." Madleomon said. Ankylomon ran in and slammed his foot on Madleomon and continued to press down on him. "Get off me!" Madleomon said as he got a hold and tossed them off. Ankylomon tried to keep him up so he wouldn't crush Cody. Ankylomon hit the ground and Cody held on tight so he wouldn't fall off. That didn't stop them as Ankylomon managed to get back up.

"You're not going to stop us." Cody said. Ankylomon slammed his tail in the ground and tossed the rocks at him. Madleomon jumped on and over the rocks to dodge them. "No matter how powerful you are, we won't lose to you."

"Let's show him what we've got." Ankylomon said as he jumped high in the air.

"What?! How can he jump that high?" Madleomon said.

" **Megaton Press**."

Ankylomon spread out his legs and came plummeting down. Ankylomon was like a meteor and smashed down into Madleomon, the dinosaur crushing down on the lion.


	7. Boys Become Men

The other four digidestined stop by a tree and marked it for Cody to use. They had faith that he and Ankylomon triumphed over Madleomon and were trying to catch up with them right now.

"That should do." T.K. said.

"We better get going." Ken said.

"You're right." T.K. said as they got on their digimon and kept moving. 'Please be safe, Cody. I know you and Armadillomon can beat that guy.' He thought.

….

Cody

Ankylomon crushed own on Madleomon and they thought the fight was over. Ankylomon and Cody were trying to rest for a minute, but they knew they couldn't since they had to catch up with the others.

"Are you doing okay? Can you move?" Cody said.

"Yeah. We better get moving." Ankylomon said, but before they could move, a dark light came under Ankylomon and he was being lifted in the air.

"Madleomon digivolve to…Malleomon"

"He's still in one piece?" Cody said. The figure under him lifted them high up and tossed Ankylomon away and they both hit the ground hard. When they looked up, Madleomon changed as he wore a black cape and took a human like form. His hair was standing up and a cap on his head. He kind of looked like a dark version of Bancholeomon. "No way, he digivolved?!"

"That's right. All four members of the Gates of the Dragon have the ability to do it." Malleomon said. "Now that I am at the mega level, you don't have a chance against me."

"Ankylomon, can you get up?" Cody said and Ankylomon was able to stand.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Ankylomon said.

"Oh please, you should just give it up shrimp." Malleomon said and formed dark flames around the palm of his hand. "I guess I have to show you that you are in way over your head."

" **Dark Regulis Flames**."

Malleomon launched the flames that took the form of a lion head. It caused an explosion and when the smoke cleared, Cody and Ankylomonwere lying in the ground.

"Told you so. I can't believe I had to waste using my mega level on this kid and he's already down." Malleomon said and walked right over to them. "Come on, get up. That couldn't have finished you off because you're still here." He started kicking Ankylomon in the head to get him to wake up. Cody saw what he was doing, but didn't know what to do.

…..

Flashback

Cody was finishing up his day at school and was walking home. He was just minding his own business when he saw a few kids playing basketball.

"Hey, is it okay if I play too?" Cody said as he went on over.

"No way. This game is for big kids only."

"But you're only about a year older than me." Cody said.

"Which means you're a year too young to play with us. Now beat it." The bigger kids said as he shoved him away. Cody didn't bother fighting back and just kept walking. As he was walking, he saw two brothers and the younger one was crying.

"Don't cry, you just need to stand up for yourself and your friends." The big brother said.

"But they're much bigger than I am." The little brother said.

"It's all part of growing up, when a boy becomes a man. You stand up for yourself and stand up for your friends." That's what Cody didn't do.

End of Flashback

…

Cody didn't stand up for himself when he was picked on, but that was because they were humans and they never threatened anyone. This was different because his friend was getting assaulted right in front of him and he had to do something. Malleomon kept kicking Ankylomon in the head. He stopped when he felt something pulled on his cape and looked down to see it was Cody.

"So you do still have some fight in you." Malleomon said and kicked Cody in the chest as he was pushed back. "You forced me to bring out my mega level. You might as well try and make it worth my wild."

"We'll do more than that." Ankylomon said as he tried to get back up, but it was getting harder and harder for him to do it. "We're going to completely destroy you." Malleomon grabbed onto his head and threw him to Cody as he slid against the ground.

"There's no way you can beat me. How many times am I going to tell you that?" Malleomon said. "You're nothing, but a stupid little kid that walks around with his pet rock." Cody managed to push himself off the ground and stood between the two digimon. "What are you doing now?"

"It's called growing up." Cody said. "When a boy becomes a man, he has to stand up for himself and his friends. That's what I'm doing now."

"Cody?" Ankylomon said.

"Don't worry Ankylomon. We'll find some way to beat him." Cody said. "I might be the youngest of this group, but I'm just as strong as the others."

"You're wrong." Ankylomon said. "Characteristically, you are the youngest, but in my eyes, you're older. You're very mature for your age and you're a real man because your there when your friends need you and you're smart for someone so young. I say you became a man before you even knew it. That's why you hold the digi-eggs of knowledge and reliability."

"Will you two quite talking nonsense?!" Malleomon said. "What the hell are you even talking about? Let's just put an end to this." His dark flames started to engulf his hands that took the forms of lion heads. "I'll ask your friends to say hello when you see them in the afterlife."

" **Demon Lion Fist**."

He charged right at them, but Cody stood his ground. Cody knew that Ankylomon was right. His friends were counting on him and he wasn't going to let them down. IT was that kind of thinking that caused Ankylomon to glow purple and grey. He whacked Malleomon with his tail and had him smash through the trees.

"What the?" Malleomon said.

"Ankylomon, what's happening?" Cody said.

"Somehow the digi-eggs are giving me even more power." Ankylomon said. "I feel even stronger than I've ever felt before."

"Yeah right." Malleomon said as he came walking back into the clear field. "You just got a damn lucky hit is all." Cody ignored him and got on Ankylomon to ride him. Malleomon was done fooling around with them. He ran straight for them again.

"Not this time." Ankylomon said as he was able to dodge his right hook. Malleomon tried to swing around and attack again, but Ankylomon blocked him with his tail.

"What? How did you do that? Where is this power coming from?" Malleomon said. Ankylomon pulled his tail up and knocked him in the air. Malleomon hit the ground and Ankylomon stomped down on him.

"You made a big mistake by taking on of us in the first place." Cody said. "You're biggest mistake was underestimating me. I'm not some stupid kid like you think. Ankylomon, show him what I mean."

"My pleasure." Ankylomon said as he raised his tail.

"No, don't!" Malleomon pleaded.

"Now who's the little kid?!" Cody shouted, referring to Malleomon was begging like one.

" **Tail Hammer**."

Ankylomon swung his tail down against Malleomon's gut. It held even more power than before as it formed a crater. Malleomon couldn't handle the pain, it hurt so much that he didn't have the strength to even scream. The battle was over this time as Cody watched his body turned into data. Ankylomon reverted back into Armadillomon and Cody fell off. Armadillomon was out cold.

"Guess that took a lot of energy." Cody said, but he soon began to feel the pain throughout his body. "No, I've got to work through it. We've got to keep moving."

….

The Digidestined

They kept moving through the forest, but T.K. felt like something bad happened with the cold shiver running down his spin as he looked back.

"You felt that too, didn't you?" Angemon said.

"Yeah. Cody." T.K. said as he knew something bad must have happened to him.

….

Cody

Cody was going the rest of the way on foot as he tried to fight through the pain. He carried Armadillomon as he was doing his best to keep moving. Cody saw a tree that had a few carvings. One of them was an arrow telling them which way to go.

"The others must have left it here." Cody said. He then saw messages they left for him. "Catch up when you can big guy. That's from Matt. Don't quit you young man. T.K. wrote that." He saw that the others saw him as a fellow man as well and that made him happy. Sadly, Cody didn't have the strength to keep going as he rested against the tree. He laid back as he rested, not as a boy, but as one of the guys.


	8. Piercing Arrow

"What is keeping that cat so long?" Grademon said as the other three members of the Gates of the Dragon continued to move through the trees as Ravenhoodmon carried the coffin Davis and Veemon were in.

"I doubt those kids made it out of the barrier already. Madleomon has to stay behind and make sure we get far enough so they can't catch up to us." Reapmon said. Ravenhoodmon looked back as he sensed something.

"What's the matter Ravenhoodmon?" Grademon said. Ravenhoodmon just focused on what was behind them and actually saw something move really fast.

"We're not alone." Ravenhoodmon said as he stopped and the other two stopped. "Just come out already. I know you're there." Stingmon was the one that flew out and straight at them.

"Give us our friend!" Ken shouted.

"Nice try!" Ravenhoodmon said as he pulled out an arrow and fired it.

" **Electro Net Arrow**."

The arrow burst into a net. It pushed Stingmon back into a tree as both of them were trapped and they were getting shocked.

"I doubt these two are by themselves." Ravenhoodmon said as he looked down. He launched more arrows that cleared the leaves and revealed the others.

"Man this guy is clever." Tai complained.

"Figures Madleomon didn't finish them off." Grademon said.

"I see that one pair is missing. I'm guess he managed to get at least that human and digimon." Reapmon said.

"I wouldn't be so confident. Cody and Armadillomon are going to be here any minute." Matt said. Stingmon managed to pull out his stinger and cut the net to pull him and Ken free.

"Are you two okay?" T.K. said.

"Yeah, don't worry." Ken said.

"Now what do we do? These children are becoming a nuisance." Grademon said.

"It's obvious they're not going to leave us alone. Keeping them trapped in one place didn't seem to work so we'll have to obliterate them." Ravenhoodmon said. "You two go on without me and take this." He kicked the coffin to the other two and Reapmon caught it.

"Very well." Reapmon said.

"Just don't take too long." Grademon said and the two of them continued to go on ahead.

"Hold, it come back here." T.K. said.

"Forget it, kid. You're not even going to get passed me." Ravenhoodmon taunted as he held his bow horizontally. He pulled the string back and a larger arrow made out of energy was starting to form.

" **Silencing Missile**."

He fired the arrow. All four of them spread out to avoid the attack. When it hit the ground, it made a giant explosion and T.K. found it astonishing that he held that much power. T.K. looked back at the path they came from and was wondering where Cody was.

"We really need Cody now. Where the heck is he?" T.K. said.

"We'll have to fight without him. Burn him down Greymon." Tai said.

" **Nova Blast**."

Greymon shot his ball of fire, but Ravenhoodmon just jumped to the next tree and avoided his attack.

"He's so fast. Try and get his bow, it seems to be the only weapon he has." Ken said. Angemon flew up and grabbed a hold of it. It was a tug of war with the bow as the rope, but Ravenhoodmon pulled back stronger and kicked Angemon in the stomach to get him to let go.

"Not only is he fast, but strong too." T.K. said. Ravenhoodmon didn't have the least bit of concern written on his face, more like confidence as he disappeared into the trees. "Where did he go?"

"He's camouflaged here. I can't see him anywhere." Angemon said.

"We don't have time. Just keep moving, we need to catch up to those other two." Tai said.

"I guess you're right. Just keep your eyes peeled." Matt said as they started to go after Reapmon and Grademon, but Ravenhoodmon wasn't going to let them escape so easily.

"Run all you want, you can't escape me when I have you in my sight." Ravenhoodmon whispered as he was taking aim.

…

Gates of the Dragon

Grademon and Reapon continued to move further and further away from the fight.

"How long do you think it's going to take Ravenhoodmon to finish off those kids?" Grademon said.

"I don't know, but it's a one out of thousand chance if one of them survive. One out of a million if he digivolves." Reapmon said. "When Ravenhoodmon sees a target, he never lets it out of his sight and always hits his mark. All of his forms consist of the best archers in the digital world."

…

The Digidestined

They kept moving before Ravenhoodmon had the chance to counter attack. Ravenhoodmon was right behind them as he pulled back. He thought he had them as he fired the arrows, but it was as if Stingmon sensed it coming. He pulled out his stinger and blocked the arrow.

"Guys hold up." Stingmon said as they all came to a stop and Ravenhoodmon came out of hiding. "I don't think we'll be able to escape him so easily."

"You're right, but I'm impressed that you were able to feel my arrows coming." Ravenhoodmon said.

"Where does he keep all of those pointers?" Tai said.

"He's got to be generating them or something." Matt said.

"I hate to say it, but one of us is going to have to stay behind and fight this one." Ken said. "You three go on, Stingmon and I will do it."

"Ken's right. I was able to feel his attacks coming. HE might be an ultimate, but I might be able to hold my own against him." Stingmon said.

"Are you sure?" T.K. said.

"He should take him on together." Tai said.

"No. We're going to have to fight one on one." Ken said. "There are four of them and five of us. That gives us the chance to save Davis if things keep going at this rate."

"I still don't think it's a great idea." T.K. said.

"T.K., Davis was the one that saved me from the darkness. As much as I like to return the favor, you might be the only who can save Davis from the darkness this time." Ken said. If Ken says T.K. is the one that can save Davis from the darkness, it must be true because he knows what the grasp of darkness is like. "Now get going, I'll be right behind you."

"Okay." T.K. agreed.

"Make sure you bring Cody when you catch up." Matt said.

"Of course, now go." Ken said. All of them agreed and left with Stingmon ready to fight.

"Oh please, you're not going anywhere." Ravenhoodmon said. He fired more arrows at the guys, but Stingmon intercepted them.

"If you want them, you'll have to get through us." Ken said.

"I'm fine with that." Ravenhoodmon said. Ravenhoodmon dived back into the trees as he hid himself. Ken held onto Stingmon as they were on guard. Stingmon could feel more arrows coming at them and he was able to block them.

"Not bad. Let's see you try and get out of this one." Ravenhoodmon said.

" **Electro Net Arrow**."

The net came out of the arrow again, but Stingmon could feel that some ordinary arrows were coming from behind. He wasn't going to fall for that. He cut the net and the arrows at incredible speed that surprised Ravenhoodmon. Stingmon flew right at him and held his leg out.

" **Spinning Spiking Strike**."

Stingmon was tossing kicks at him at rapid speed and created blades of wind. Ravenhoodmon tried to block him, but couldn't. Ravenhoodmon was being pushed back until he hit the tree behind him. Stingmon gave him one more powerful kick and sent him flying right through the tree.

"Okay, that was impressive, but it wasn't good enough." Ravenhoodmon said and backed up into hiding again. Fearing that he might go after Ken, Stingmon dropped to the ground because he thought it would be safer there. Stingmon felt an arrow coming from the side and stopped it.

"How are you doing that?" Ken said.

"I can feel them coming when he shoots them through the air." Stingmon said. Ravenhoodmon was keeping a fair distance from him.

'I'm starting to get it now. He's an insect digimon.' Ravenhoodmon thought. 'Insects use those antenna to sense their surroundings. It's liking an extra set of eyes on the back of the head in this case. However, they can't come through every single time. Every set of eyes has a blind spot and I can't wait to find his and strike down on it to take him down and bring that human with him.


	9. Deadly Blind Spot

Tai, Matt, and T.K. kept moving through the forest on their way to rescue Davis from the last two members of the Gates of the Dragon. As they kept moving, T.K. kept looking back because he had a bad feeling about leaving Ken by himself.

"Are you that concerned about Ken?" Angemon said.

"Do you guys think that Ken will be fine on his own?" T.K. said.

"Ken's a smart boy. I'm sure he'll be able to handle that arrow head." Tai said.

"Yeah, stop doubting him." Matt said.

"They're both right. Ken and Stingmon will catch up when he can and bring Cody and Armadillomon with them." Greymon said.

"It's too late to turn back now. We just need to have faith in them." Garurumon said. That didn't make T.K. settle. He knew that this wouldn't be an easy task, but he wasn't aware these enemies were so powerful. He's just hoping that they can make it out of this in one piece.

…..

Ken

Stingmon and Ken were on guard as they were being careful because they didn't know where Ravenhoodmon was or where he was going to attack until he actually does it. Stingmon was able to use his antenna to sense his arrows, but it's only going to work until an arrow is actually launched at them.

"Come out. Where are you?" Stingmon said as he waited patiently for Ravenhoodmon to make the first move. Ravenhoodmon stayed hidden among the trees since he knew how Stingmon was able to sense his attacks coming.

'Please. I'm not that stupid. The minute I attack, they'll know where I am. I'll just have to make sure they can't counter attack.' Ravenhoodmon thought and jumped through the air.

" **Arrow Barrage**."

Ravenhoodmon fired a barrage of arrows. They heard him so Stingmon grabbed a hold of Ken and moved out of the way as he saw the arrows exploding, but that caused them to lose sight of him.

"Where'd he go?" Stingmon said.

"He's got to be here somewhere." Ken said. Ravenhoodmon stood above them as he hung upside down right above them.

'That giant bug has to have a blind spot. I'll have to test out all sides until I can find it.' Ravenhoodmon thought and fired another arrow. Stingmon sensed it and was able to knock it away and spotted him.

"You'll have to do better than that to use a surprise attack on us." Stingmon said.

"Let's see about that." Ravenhoodmon said. Ravenhoodmon started launching arrows after arrows.

"Ken, stay behind me." Stingmon said as Ken got where he was told. Stingmon started moving as fast as he could and used every maneuver he could to block the attacks and either deflect or break the arrows. Stingmon flew right up to Ravenhoodmon and kicked him down as Ravenhoodmon slid against a tree. Stingmon flew down with his stinger out, but Ravenhoodmon held up his bow and blocked the attack. He pushed Stingmon out of the way and jumped over him for cover.

"Looks like we're still it in this game of hide and seek." Ken said. "If you were a real man, you face us directly and not just hide, but then again that is strategic."

"If you're trying to insult me, you're doing a lousy job." Ravenhoodmon said with his voice echoing around. Ravenhoodmon retreated, but he had a look of confidence on his face.

"I finally found it." Ravenhoodmon whispered as he thought back to when he was firing his arrows and saw that one of them left a small scratch on his back. "His blind spot seems to be from the middle back neck and down lower. Now to test it." He started moving again until he was positioned in what he believes is Stingmon's blind spot. "Let's see you react now." He pulled back one arrow and let it fly. Stingmon didn't even noticed, but Ken did.

"Stingmon, behind you!" Ken warned. Stingmon took his word for it and flew up as the arrow missed him.

"Unreal, I never even noticed it." Stingmon said and Ravenhoodmon groaned.

"That human has a big mouth. I think it's time I shut him up." Ravenhoodmon said as he fired another one at Ken.

"Ken!" Stingmon shouted as he flew over and protected Ken, but ended up getting the arrow in his side.

"Stingmon, are you alright?" Ken said in concern.

"Oh man, I feel like I have a knife in my side." Stingmon said as he pulled it out, but it hurt. "A little deeper and we could have had a serious problem." They didn't have time to recover as more arrows were shot at them and they exploded as both Ken and Stingmon got hit.

"I forgot that you digimon with human partners put protecting them your top priority." Ravenhoodmon said as he showed himself. "If you ask me that will be your downfall."

"Are you alright, Ken?" Stingmon said.

"I'll live." Ken said.

"Poor choice of words." Ravenhoodmon said and starting to fire at both of them and forced the two of them to separate. 'As long as I can keep the two of them separated, I can kill the human faster and Stingmon won't be warned.' He thought.

" **Spiking Strike**."

Stingmon flew in with his stinger glowing, but Ravenhoodmon jumped up and dodged it. He aimed and fired as a couple bows hit him down on his spine and caused him to slide into the ground. Ravenhoodmon walked over to him and grabbed him by his antennae.

"You never had a chance against me from the start. For one, you are a champion and I'm an ultimate." Ravenhoodmon said. "I outmatched you from the start. Besides, I'm more powerful than you could ever imagine. Be glad you got those attacks in while you did, even if they didn't do that much damage against me, because it looks like you're nearing the your limit here." He kicked him hard in the back and tossed him to the side and jumped up again.

"Stingmon!" Ken said.

"Start to worry about yourself." Ravenhoodmon said as he landed behind Ken and kicked him in the head and caused him to slide in the ground as well. "I'd be surprised if his neck wasn't broken after that kick."

"You bastard." Stingmon said as he tried to stand and pulled the bows out of his back. "How dare you attack a defenseless human. Don't you have any shame?"

"This isn't about shame. In this world, you strike down the weak and humans are." Ravenhoodmon said.

"What does that make Davis to you? After all, he's human, but you kidnapped him." Stingmon said.

"That doesn't change much of anything and we didn't kidnap him. All I've been told was to deliver him and Veemon to Lord Hydroumon and that's what I'm doing." Ravenhoodmon said. "If you knew our lord, you would never question his motives."

"You better get ready to tell this Lord Hydroumon that you've failed." Ken said as he was able to stand and spit out blood and surprised Ravenhoodmon. "We're going to take him back and you won't stop us."

"How are you even standing? That blow to your head should have knocked the life right out of you." Ravenhoodmon said.

"It's more I could say for you." Stingmon said as he tried to attack again, but Ravenhoodmon jumped back into the trees. Stingmon flew over to Ken and they stood back to back. "We've got to watch each other backs."

"You're right. This guy is a maniac. There's no telling what he'll try." Ken said as they were watching for him from all sides. Ravenhoodmon was waiting for the right moment to strike.

'These two are fools if they think they still have a chance of beating me.' Ravenhoodmon thought.

"Ken, make sure you keep your eyes completely open." Stingmon said.

"I know that. He has incredible aiming, even from great distance. I also believe he has yet to show us everything." Ken said.

'Oh you have no idea how right you are.' Ravenhoodmon thought. 'Now let me think of my next move. If I attack from above at the right angle, and maybe add a little curve to my arrow, I should be able to strike Stingmon down, but in my current form that will be difficult.' He moved even further back from where he was began to glow a dark light color.

"Ravenhoodmon digivolve to….Zamielmon"

"Haha, I've got you now." Zamielmon said as he loaded up his bow with another arrow and moved through the trees into the right position. "With this form, I have better accuracy and my attacks are stronger. This next blow should knock the head off your body." He took in a deep breath and launched his arrow.


	10. Kindness Stings

Hydroumon was becoming impatient. He waited and waited for the Gates of the Dragon to return, but he hasn't heard from them, not a single word. He didn't like this and as time continued to move on, he grew more impatient.

"Where are they? They are aware of the consequences, aren't they?" Hydroumon complained and heard someone walk up behind them.

"Master, would you like me to track them down and finish the mission?"

"Not yet. They should consider it lucky I'm in a good mood. Let's give them more time." Hydroumon said.

"As you wish." The servant said and he left Hydroumon to his thoughts.

"However, for their sake, they better hurry. I rather not send him out there, but they are late and I don't like to be kept waiting." Hydroumon said.

…

Ken

Ken and Stingmon were exhausted and injured as they continued to fight against Ravenhoodmon, but didn't know that he digivolved into Zamielmon. Zamielmon took his aim and fired. Stingmon was feeling dreary. His body swayed to the side and that allowed him to sense the arrow coming and pushed Ken down as it missed, but grazed the side of Stingmon's face.

"Are you alright?" Stingmon said.

"I don't know if I can hold out for much longer." Ken said.

"It does look like you both are at the end of your ropes." They looked up to see Zamielmon staring them down.

"Did he digivolve?" Stingmon said.

"I'm afraid so and we had a hard enough time as it was." Ken said.

"For starters my new name is Zamielmon. I told you that you never had a chance against me."

" **Arrow Blizzard**."

Zamielmon fired a barrage of arrows at them. Ken and Stingmon got up and tried to run or find some cover.

"It's no use in trying to run!" Zamielmon said. All the arrows hit their mark as Ken and Stingmon were struck in the back as they both collapsed to the ground. Zamielmon just stood there and saw that neither of them were moving. "I guess that's it. Just like all flies, they got squash." He was shocked to see that both of them were still table to move. They reached out and removed the arrows from their backs.

"This is not looking good for us." Ken said and coughed up blood.

"I don't know how we're going to beat this guy." Stingmon said.

"I never knew you could feel this weak, tired, and helpless." Ken said as his vision started to grow cloudy.

"I'm amazed you two can even move after that." Zamielmon said as they both looked up, but it was difficult since they could barely move. "I guess I'm going to have to go for the kill with an arrow for each of you through you heads."

'Is this really it? Are Stingmon and I going to die here?' Ken thought as he looked back into his life. He was beginning to have flashbacks of his friends and family. 'I guess I'll be seeing Sam sooner than I thought. I can never thank Davis and the others enough for what they have done. Wait a minute, what am I saying. One of my best friends is falling into darkness.' He tried to stand back up.

"Ken?" Stingmon said.

"You can still stand? That's admirable, or pitiful." Zamielmon said. "Most people would have been struck with this moment." Ken looked over at Stingmon and smiled. Stingmon was the one he could not thank enough for everything and it was in that smile that he was trying to say that they will make it out of this. "However, the only striking I do is with my arrows."

"Give it your best shot." Ken said.

"You've asked for it." Zamielmon said shot more arrows. Ken found the strength and pushed Stingmon out of the way. "He still has strength? How can humans be this stubborn?"

"I can't die just yet." Ken said. "I have a dear, close friend that needs my help. He's the one that showed me kindness and I have yet to return the favor."

"You never will. You are going to die and you can't change that." Zamielmon said.

"You heard him, right?" Stingmon said as they both managed to get up and they both started running.

"Are you running to this so called friend?" Zamielmon said. "I'm starting to get annoyed. It's time to end this." He tied a small rope around an arrow and placed it under his foot. "This attack is usually a trick shot, but with this rope, I can steer it around. There's no way I can miss."

" **Foot Shot**."

He launched the arrow from his foot. It weaved around and it bounced off against the trees. Ken and Stingmon tried to fight through the pain they have endured, but saw the arrow coming. Ken's back bumped into a tree and Stingmon turned to face this arrow. It pierced through his right side and went through him. It even struck Ken in the same spot.

"Now it's over." Zamielmon said.

"Not yet. Davis showed me kindness and now I'll show you." Ken whispered and grabbed a hold of the thread. The power of his crest traveled through it. It passed through Stingmon and kept going. Zamielmon didn't know what it was, but when it reached him it struck like lightning and knocked him off.

"This ends now!" Stingmon said. He cut the rope and flew at Zamielmon with new found strength.

" **Spiking Strike**."

The stinger glowed even brighter as light spiraled around it. Stingmon struck Zamielmon through the chest like a laser. Stingmon turned back into Wormmon and finally blacked out as they both hit the ground. Ken wobbled over with the little strength he had left and lifted Wormmon.

"What was that? What did you do?" Zamielmon said.

"That was the power of my crest, which was kindness." Ken said. "Davis reminded me what kindness is like and I have yet to return it. I am going to do that when we rescue him. I wish I was the one to save him from the darkness, but there's someone else that is going to do it."

"It's no use. Whoever you're talking about can't save him…" "He will." Ken interrupted.

"He understands the powers of darkness and fights it with all of his strength. He also made a promise and he is going to keep it." Ken said. Zamielmon didn't say another word as he dispersed into data. Ken tried to walk, but he ended up collapsing. Ken looked down at Wormmon for he was the one that showed him kindness. Ken's eyes felt heavy and drifted off and just rested their.

…

Hydroumon

Hydroumon's patience has run thin and he wasn't going to wait a moment longer. It was also as if he knew that Madleomon and Ravenhoodmon have fallen and he wasn't going to leave anything to chance.

"That's it. I can tell that two of them are gone and they've taken far too long." Hydroumon said to his servant that was with him. "I want you to go after them and finish what they started."

"As you wish."

"Those who crossed me will suffer dearly. The gates are my powerful warriors. However, there is no comparison when he enters the field. He'll destroy all of them without even bating and eye." Hydroumon said.

…

Gates of the Dragon

The remaining two continued to move through the forest with Reapmon carrying the coffin. Grademon was getting annoyed even more for he thought Ravenhoodmon would have finished them off and caught up by now.

"Where is he? What could be taking that slowpoke so long?" Grademon said.

"Don't worry about it. We're late enough as it is. We don't have time to wait around for those two to catch up." Reapmon said.

"Fine." Grademon said.

"Look at it this way. If Madleomon and Ravenhoodmon actually manage to make it back to the base, they're going to get the worst punishment because they took too long and we were the ones that succeeded." Reapmon said.

"Now that actually makes me feel better." Grademon said. Meanwhile, the digidestine were catching up to them.

"We better hurry. They're almost at that mountain Izzy told us about." Tai said.

"Shouldn't have Ken and Cody caught up by now?" T.K. said.

"We can't worry about that. If we lose them at the mountain, our mission is a failure." Matt said.

"It would be a good idea to for us to kick it up. Let's not waste any more time. I have a plan." Tai said. The remaining three were getting ready, but what they didn't know was something else was coming their way. Something much worse.


	11. Fifth Warrior

Grademon and Reapmon kept moving through the trees, but were getting closer and closer to the mountain that will make it next to impossible to track them down.

"We're almost at the meeting point." Reapmon said.

"Good, we're almost home free." Grademon said, but they both sensed something coming from behind them. They looked back and saw T.K. and Angemon coming up to them.

"We finally caught up to you." T.K. said.

"This is your last chance to return our friends." Angemon said as Reapmon held it behind him.

"Go ahead and try to take them. I see that you're all alone this time." Reapmon said. He failed to notice that Matt rode on Metalgarurumon and came up behind him as he snatched the coffin.

"I got it!" Matt said.

"This is for you." Garurumon said as he launched a couple missiles and froze the area around Grademon and Reapmon and the two of them tried to make their getaway with Angemon carrying it.

"Those punks." Grademon said as they both tried to break their way out of the ice. Once they were, they both raced off after them.

"Angemon, what are you waiting for? Get them out." T.K. said.

"I'm trying, but the coffin won't open." Angemon said as he tried to open the coffin, but it was sealed shut, wouldn't budge.

"Get ready." Matt said. They looked ahead to see Tai and Wargreymon as Wargreymon was preparing his attack.

"Way to go guys, but watch out. They're right behind you." Tai warned them as they saw Reapmon coming at them fast.

"Get back here!" Reapmon said as he reached out for them.

"Now!" Tai shouted.

" **Terra Force**."

Wargreymon launched the ball of energy and Reapmon thought he was in trouble, but he wasn't going down that easily. Angemon moved out of the way, but Reapmon grabbed on the back leg of Metalgarurumon. The attack landed and all three got caught in the explosion.

"Oh no!" Wargreymon said as Angemon landed down next to him.

"Matt, Metalgarurumon!" T.K. shouted. They thought they were hurt, but saw all three of them fly through the smoke and went over a cliff and fell into a trench and lost sight of them. "We've got to get down there and help them."

"We've got our own problems." Tai said as they looked up to see Grademon was still coming at them.

"Hold it!" Grademon shouted as he stopped just a few yards away. "It's the end of the line for you. Give me back that coffin or else."

"Just try and take it." Wargreymon challenged as they were getting ready to fight, but then someone else appeared behind them. They turned around to see this strange person shoved them all away from the coffin as it was thrown in the air.

"I'll take this." He said as he caught it with just one arm as he held it over his head.

"Who are you?" T.K. said.

"Tactimon!" Grademon said as he was astounded that the most powerful warrior of Hydroumon was here. "What are you doing here?"

"You were taking too long. Lord Hydroumon was becoming impatient." Tactimon said. "I see that Madleomon and Ravenhoodmon aren't here and I saw what just happened to Reapmon. You finish things here. I'll deliver this to the master." He took the coffin and just left.

"Come back!" T.K. shouted. They were about to go after him, but Grademon got ahead of them and cut them off.

"Not going to happen." Grademon said as he pulled out his twin swords.

"It's obvious he's not going to let us through." Wargreymon said.

"We're going to need teamwork. Listen, I have an idea." Tai said as they huddled together. Grademon was starting to wonder what they were thinking. They were done whispering to each other and Angemon and Wargreymon were ready to fight.

"If you're done sharing secrets, let's get this over with. Let's see how you're teamwork prevails." Grademon said. Wargreymon was the first to attack. Grademon held up his swords and blocked Wargreymon from attacking. He saw Angemon and T.K. flying at them, but instead of flying at him to fight, they flew over him. "What?" He said as the two separated.

"So long sucker." T.K. said as he waved goodbye and went after Tactimon.

"What was that?! Teamwork my foot you little twerps!" Grademon shouted out of irritation at Tai and Wargreymon.

"We don't have the time for the both of us to take you on. Ken was right, we're going one on one." Tai said. "Knowing Matt, he's taking down your friend down there as we speak."

"That is if he even survived the fall." Grademon said.

"He's stubborn like that. You're on your own and we can take care of you." Tai said.

"We'll see about that." Grademon said and went to attack. Wargreymon brought up his shield and managed to block his attacks.

" **Cross Blade**."

Grademon slashed at him at incredible speed in a cross style. It didn't seem like it did anything, but then Wargreymon felt the impact and was pushed back and his shield was cracked.

"That was so fast, like a scene from one of my favorite sword fight movie scenes. I didn't even see him do anything" Tai said.

"You haven't seen a thing yet." Grademon said.

…

Tactimon

Tactimon made it into an open field as he dived out of the forest and went the rest of the way on foot. He heard Angemon fly out of the trees and was heading right after them.

"You're not going anywhere!" T.K. shouted out.

" **Hand of Faith**."

Tactimmon turned around to a slid stop and dropped the coffin. He held up his arm and blocked the attack with his hand. Angemon landed across from them as T.K. jumped off.

"This is as far as you go." T.K. said.

"You don't really think you can defeat me? I'm more powerful than you could imagine." Tactimon said. "I don't know what happened between you and the Gates of the Dragon, but facing me alone is suicidal."

"Then let's see how powerful you are. I'm not leaving until I get my friends back." T.K. said.

"I see." Tactimon said and raised his hand to the sky as dark clouds started to form over them and lightning was roaring.

" **Sword of Storms**."

Energy started to gather together and formed a sword that was sealed in its sheath. The clouds cleared as it landed in his hand and held it towards them. Angemon took a position as he readied himself to attack.

"Come now." Tactimon said. Angemon was the first to attack. He flew in, but Tactimon blocked it with his sword and pushed him back so easily.

"He IS incredibly strong. This won't be easy. Angemon, we've got to go all out." T.K. said as Angemon pulled himself up.

"I'm ready." Angemon said.

….

Matt

Matt and the digimon managed to survive the fall and both of them were fighting Reapmon. Reapmon was firing energy bullets at them as Metalgarurumon flew around with Matt riding on him.

"Run all you want, it's useless." Reapmon said.

" **Metal Wolf Claw**."

Metalgarurumon fired his blast of cold energy at him that froze the area, but Reapmon was able to jump out of the way. Metalgarurumon circled around him.

"Now we've got him." Matt said, but he spoke too soon. Metalgarurumon tried to bite his left shoulder, but Reapmon held his dagger like weapon and was able to block them. He didn't even turn around to do it. "How did he do that?"

"Tons of hard training. You don't have a chance against me." Reapmon said as he did a 180 and slammed his foot in Metalgarurumon's stomach and caused the two of them to slide against the ground.

"Matt, are you okay?" Metalgarurumon said as they tried to stand.

"You won't be when I get through with you. I was born to reap lives and you two happen to be next on my list." Reapmon said. He held up his gun and got ready to fire.

…..

T.K.

"This should be interesting." Tactimon said. T.K. had Angemon become Magnaangemon a little while ago. Magnaangemon pulled out his sword and Tactimon held up his as he got ready to do battle.

"Let us duel." Magnaangemon said.

"Yes, let's." Tactimon said.

'We've got to beat this guy. We can't let him take Davis and Veemon away.' T.K. thought. 'We're the only chance he has.' The fifth warrior has arrived. The other two Gates of the Dragon are in battle with the other two digidestined. T.K. is forced to face this enemy on his own.


	12. No More Waiting

Metal clashed against metal. Grademon and Wargreymon jumped at each other and kept swinging their attacks at each other. The two came to a stop as they came to a face off.

"Is that the best you can do?" Grademon said.

"What's going on Wargreymon? You can take this guy down." Tai said.

"I'm trying, but he's so fast. I can barely keep up with him." Wargreymon said.

"I am a master swordsman and my speed is a great asset. Even if you are a level higher than I am, you don't have a chance against me." Grademon said.

"We'll see about that." Wargreymon said as he went into another attack. He kept striking with his claws, but Grademon kept blocking them with his swords or moving to the sides. Grademon jumped back.

"Even with my amazing speed, this won't be easy. I guess I'm going to have to kick it up a notch." Grademon said.

…

T.K.

T.K. had Angemon became Magnaangemon against Tactimon. Magnaangemon went to attack with his sword, but Tactimon blocked it with his and pushed him back.

" **Primary Tactic**."

The guns on his back turned to face Magnaangemon and started firing. Magnaangemon tried his best to avoid the energy blasts. He landed and Taction ceased firing.

"Unreal. He's this strong and he hasn't even unsheathed his sword." T.K. said.

"I fear that he hasn't even begun to show us what he can really do." Magnaangemon said.

"You would be correct on that. It is your call to keep fighting, but I warn you that it will lead you to your demise." Tactimon said. T.K. knew he couldn't defeat this enemy by himself, but he had to. He constantly looked towards the coffin as a reminder. Davis and Veemon were in there and he was the only one right now that can save them.

'We have to keep fighting or else we lose Davis and Veemon.' T.K. said.

"Do you still believe that you can bring those inside the coffin back to the real world?" Tactimon said and that got his attention. "If he was out here, you still couldn't do that."

"Why's that?" T.K. said.

"I know the ones in there are Davis Motomiya and his partner Veemon. I also know of what has happened to them." Tactimon said. "They weren't kidnapped, they chose to come with the Gates of the Dragon on their own free will. This is the path they set themselves on and you can't stop them."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about them." T.K. said.

"Oh and I suppose you do?" Tactimon said.

"What does that mean?" T.K. said.

"You were his teammate, but you didn't recognize his pain, my master did. That is why it makes more sense for him to come to us." Tactimon said. "As we speak, the both of them are falling into the darkness. It's comforting to know that you finally found the place where you belong. He's tried doing many good things, but all it's done is bring him misery. Now, he found here he truly belongs."

"I've heard enough. Any problem Davis has, we can talk about it when he comes home. You, on the other hand, won't be around." T.K. said. "Magnaangemon, get rid of this guy."

" **Gate of Destiny**."

The gate moved behind Tactimon. Magnaangemon attacked, but Tactimon blocked it with his sword. Magnaangemon tried pushing him back as the gravitation pull of the gate tried to pull him in.

"It's going to take more than a gate to get rid of me." Tactimon said and the two cannons on his shoulders fired from behind as the gate was destroyed and they couldn't believe it. Tactimon pushed hard to the side as his guard was down.

" **Penetration Blast**."

Tactimon struck Magnaangemon multiple thrusts with his sword. He gave him one final strike and Magnaangemon was pushed back as he slid against the ground and was force to dedigivolved.

"Sorry T.K. He's just too strong." Patamon said as T.K. lifted him in his arms.

"I'll say." T.K. said.

"It's over. There is no point in you continuing this pointless battle." Tactimon said. "There is only one of two options for you. You surrender or you die."

…

Matt

Matt and Metalgarurumon wasn't doing that much better against Reapmon. Reapmon aimed and fired at them with his guns. Metalgarurumon jumped over Matt and shielded him from the bullets since his metal protected him.

"Metlagarurumon, are you alright?" Matt said.

"Don't worry Matt. My metal will keep me safe from his attacks." Metalgarurumon said.

"You shouldn't make assumptions like that." Reapmoon said as he pulled out on of his amulets.

" **Guiltish**."

He tossed the piece of paper and when it touched Metalgarurumon, both he and Matt got shocked like they were struck by lightning.

"I warned you." Reapmon said. Both of them were paralyzed for a little bit and find that it was hard to move.

"What was that? My body can hardly move." Matt said.

"That technique of mine allows me to take any of the amulets I hold and turn them into something I can use to attack. Let me show you another demonstration." Reapmon said as he held up another paper and tossed it. It became fire, but Metalgarurumon was able to withstand it.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that." Metalgarurumon said. Matt climbed on him and started flying again.

"What are you doing now?" Reapmon said. Metalgarurumon fired down at her at full speed.

" **Metal Wolf Claw**."

Metalgarurumon fired his cold blast at close enough range so he wouldn't get frozen himself. Reapmon was now trapped in a block of ice.

" **Garuru Tomahawk**."

He fired a missile from inside his chest and caused an explosion that broke Reapmon free as he hit the ground and he wasn't moving.

"Nice. I think we got him." Matt said. They thought they have one, but they were wrong as Reapmon raised his hand and began to glow.

"Reapmon digivolve to….Beelzemon."

Reapmon changed forms and stand in his new form as he was now Beelzemon.

"Nice try." Beelzemon said and pulled out his guns. Metalgarurumon was concerned for what might happen to Matt so he shook him off.

"Sorry Matt. I'm flying solo on this one." Metalgarurumon said. He went to attack, but Beelzemon showed no concern.

" **Quick Shot**."

Beelzemon fired his guns at a rapid blast. The bullets actually pierced through his metal and actually got hurt. He reverted back into Gabumon and slid against the ground injured.

"Gabumon!" Matt shouted. Beelzemon jumped up and kicked Matt down as he held him in place with his foot.

"He's not the only one who's going to need a doctor." Beelzemon said as he held up his claw and struck it in Matt's side. Matt tried to hold it back, but it was hard. It was like a bunch of nails were in him and he couldn't hold back as his scream reached the sky.

…

Tai

Tai was doing his best to avoid the conflict between Wargreymon and Grademon. He nearly lost his balance as he jumped to another branch, but Wargreymon grabbed him and pulled him back up.

"I don't know how much longer it can go on like this." Wargreymon said.

"It won't because you're about to meet your end." Grademon said and started to release a dark aura. Tai and Wargreymon could see what was happening to him.

"Grademon digivolve to…Maliciousmon"

His armor became black with sharper edges. He had metal claws coming out of his left hand that curved at the top with a menacing looking sword. His cape was blue on the inside and purple on the out. His head even look more dragon like.

"Here I come you little piece of trash." Maliciousmon said.

…

T.K.

T.K. didn't know what he was going to do as Patamon was beaten by Tactimon. He looked to the coffin and saw that a dark cloud was starting to come out of it.

"What is that?" T.K. said.

"It would seem that they are almost fully bloomed." Tactimon said.

"What does that mean?" T.K. said.

"The darkness with in them has almost taken full control of them." Tactimon said. "Once that is done, nothing you can do will be able to stop them."

"I already told you what I thought about that. It's not going to happen." T.K. said and that was when the coffin exploded. It revealed Davis on Raidramon with their backs turn to them. "Davis! Hey it's me, T.K. I came to bring you home." Davis didn't answer, but just chuckled and T.K. wasn't liking that. "Come on, let's go home." Davis just kicked Raidramon in the side and the two ran off into the forest. "Davis!" T.K. shouted to him, but felt Tactimon appear behind him with his sword ready to strike.

"It's useless. Die!" Tactimon said as he was about to finish him, but then something rammed into his back and then a hammer was slammed into him as he hit the ground. T.K. was surprised to see that the ones who saved him was Megakabuterimon and Zudomon with Izzy and Joe.


	13. Reinforcements

Izzy and Joe just arrived on the battlefield with T.K. and Tactimon and the two of them saved T.K. just in the nick of time.

"What is this?" Tactimon said.

"Joe, Izzy? What are the two of you doing here?" T.K. said.

"We got tired of waiting around. We couldn't sit by and do nothing while you and the others could have been in trouble." Izzy said.

"So we went through the nearest gate we could find and got here as fast as we could." Joe said.

"As much as I like to explain ourselves T.K., don't you have somewhere to be?" Izzy said referring that he had to get after Davis. "We will do our best to hold this guy off. You promised Kari to bring him back."

"We can handle this, even if he does looks really scary." Joe said. T.K. wanted to stay and fight, but there was no time. Besides, Joe and Izzy were smart guys. They can find some way to beat Tactimon. He pulled out his D-Terminal and had Patamon become Pegasusmon.

"I get it. Be careful you guys." T.K. said as he climbed on. "He's really strong and watch out for his sword. He hasn't pulled it out, but he's still dangerous." Pegasusmon started flying and Tactimon turned to face him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tactimon said as he was about to stop the two of them.

"No you don't." Zudomon said as he rushed over to him. He slammed down his hammer, but Tactimon held up his sword and was able to block it as the vibrations traveled up Zudomon's arm. "Wow. T.K. wasn't kidding."

"There's not even a crack or a dent. What is that sword made of?" Megakabuterimon said.

"I would love to analyze it, but if he's as powerful as T.K. said, we can't waste time." Izzy said. "Hit him hard and heavy with every ounce of strength you got."

" **Vulcan's Hammer**."

" **Horn Buster**."

Both of them used their attacks and it looked like they hit. They thought they did some damage, but they were proven wrong as Tactimon walked through the dust without even a scratch on him.

"Is that the best the two of you can do? I'm not impressed" Tactimon said as he held up his sword. With one powerful swing, he was able to create a giant gust of wind that was pushing Izzy and Joe back.

"Whoa, T.K. wasn't kidding." Zudomon said.

"You're right. I can feel his power and he hasn't even drawn his sword." Megakabuterimon said.

"This sword is known as the Sword of Storms or Jatetsufūjin-maru." Tactimon said.

"Jatetsufūjin-maru? That means snake sealed by God in iron." Izzy said.

"Clever boy. My sword holds much destructive power that I could destroy a star if I wanted to." Tactimon said. "Behold just one level of my swords power."

" **Earth Shaker**."

He stabbed the ground and it caused a massive earthquake. Megakabuterimon was able to be unaffected by it as he started flying.

"Nice try, but earthquakes don't work if I'm off the ground." Megakabuterimon said.

"You're right, so let's try a second level." Tactimon said.

" **Tectonic Tremor**."

He stabbed the ground two more times. Openings in the ground were created and dark spirits of warriors started rising out of them.

"What's he doing now?" Izzy said.

"Is he trying to tell us ghost stories?" Joe said.

"These are the spirits of dead warriors and they will crush you." Tactimon said. The spirits coiled around Zudomon and Megakabuterimon as they were both forced into the ground and were getting shock. "That was a second level of my power. My third will turn part of this forest into a wasteland."

"Don't let him hit the ground again." Izzy said.

"I've got him." Zudomon said.

" **Vulcan's Hammer**."

Zudomon tossed his sword, but it missed. However, it came back around and knocked Tactimon in the back and freed them from the spirits.

"Do you really think that is enough to stop me?" Tactimon said.

"We'll see about that." Megakabuterimon said. Both of them went to attack and held him down, but he broke free from their grip easily. Even with two people as smart and reliable as Izzy and Joe, they might not be enough to defeat Tactimon.

…

Matt

Beelzemon pulled out his nails from Matt's gut and Matt quivered in pain as he held on to the wound. Beelzemon licked his fingers clean and stared down at Matt.

"Look at you, it's pathetic. I thought that you would be tougher since you defeated many powerful digimon, but it looks like I was wrong." Beelzemon said. "Then again, you are only human." Beelzemon turned his head to look at Gabumon as he was still on the ground. "Let's see if you partner does any better."

"What are you going to do?" Matt said. He got his answer when Beelzemon pulled out his guns and aimed them at Gabumon.

"He's the real fighter, so let's see if he'll last longer. Although I highly doubt it." Beelzemon said. Matt had to think of something fast. He grabbed a rock and banged it against Beelzemon's head. That messed Beelzemon up as he couldn't stand up straight.

"Gabumon!" Matt said as he ran over to him. "We've got to get out of here."

I'm sorry Matt, but I can't move." Gabumon said. Matt turned back to Beelzemon and saw he was pulling himself together.

"We've got to escape somehow." Matt said as he looked around and spotted a river. "That's it." He grabbed Gabumon and dove right in. Beelzemon was able to see clearly and saw they were gone.

"Sneaky bastard. It would seem he's got more guts than I thought if he struck me in the head like that. Oh well, he won't get far." Beelzemon said.

…

Tai

Wargreymon was pushed back into the trunk of a tree as he was fighting Maliciousmon and he was having a difficult time.

"You might as well surrender now. Trash like you never had a chance against me." Maliciousmon said.

"If you're trying to scare me, it won't work." Wargreymon said.

"Is that so?" Maliciousmon said. That was when he used his speed and disappeared from sight. Wargreymon brought up his shield as he braced himself for any of the attacks he throws at him.

" **Degrading Swift**."

Maliciousmon appeared right behind Wargreymon and his shield shattered and slash marks appeared all over his body.

"He's even faster than before." Wargreymon said as he struggled to stand.

"Don't quit. You can take that guy Wargreymon." Tai said.

"Another annoyance. I think it's time someone shut him up." Maliciousmon said and Wargreymon heard him, knowing he was going to attack Tai. Maliciousmon used his speed, but Wargreymon gathered all of his strength to reach Tai first. Maliciousmon reached him and pulled back his claw and sword, but Wargreymon intervened as they were dead lock.

"That was close." Wargreymon said.

"Maybe a little too close." Tai said as he thought what would have happened. Maliciousmon tried pushing down on Wargreymon's arms and add pressure to his injuries.

"It looks like you won't hold out long and your friend has nowhere to run." Maliciousmon said. "Face the facts, no matter how this ends, both of you are going to die."

….

Izzy and Joe

Izzy and Joe were struggling against Tactimon as he was barely hurt and Megakabuterimon and Zudomon were almost out of energy.

"Izzy, have you found any weaknesses with that guy?" Joe said.

"I'm afraid not. If only we could get that sword away from him, but I'm afraid that won't even stop him." Izzy said. "I have never seen someone as strong as he is."

"You put up a brave fight, but it all means nothing." Tactimon said. "I have to finish you off and my master hates to be kept waiting." Giving up was not an option as Zudomon and Megakbuterimon tried to stand. "I said it's useless." He fired the guns on his back and blasted both of them down. "This is where it ends." He readied his sword and ran in to deal the final blow.

…

Beelzemon

Beelzemon walked down the river as he was hunting Matt down. He stopped when he saw some water out of the river and made a small trail. He knew Matt got out there and followed it back into the woods. Matt was resting against a tree and tried to stay out of sight.

"We should be safe here." Matt said, but he got quiet as he heard footsteps. Beelzemon was right behind him and Matt held his breath, hoping he wouldn't be spotted. Beelzemon started walking away and Matt sighed in relief. It was short as he saw his nails coming at him and he dived out of the way.

"You think you're so clever. Well, you're not. Say goodbye." Beelzemon said as he attacked again and Matt couldn't move.

….

Tai

Wargreymon was in a lot of pain as Maliciousmon pressed down on his arms. By the look on Wargreymon's face, he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Just a little more." Maliciousmon said.

"Tai…get out of here." Wargreymon said.

"I'm not leaving you. We're in this together." Tai said.

"You'll die together." Maliciousmon said. All of them were in a tough situation and it look like they weren't going to make it, but a miracle happened. A blast blew Maliciousmon away, a club blocked Beelzemon's nails, and two missiles were fired that stopped Tactimon.

"Who are you?" Maliciousmon said.

"The hell?" Beelzemon said.

"What was that?" Tactimon said.

"Allies of the digidestine."

"We're digimon."

"Here to assist our friends." The three that saved them were Leomon, Ogremon, and Andromon.


	14. Old Friends, New Tricks

T.K. was riding on Pegasusmon as they went after Davis. They flew over the trees as they were keeping an eye out for them.

"Down there." Pegasusmon said. T.K. looked down and saw Davis ride on Raidramon into a small cave.

"Davis, wait!" T.K. called out as Pegasusmon dived down. They started walking and went in after them. "What's going on with them? Can't either of them hear us?"

"I'm not sure." Pegasusmon said.

"Davis!" T.K. shouted for him, but all he heard was Davis laughing through the cave. It send cold shivers down his spine. "Davis, this isn't funny." T.K. didn't understand what was going on, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. "Keep going. We have to find them before we lose them for good."

"Don't worry T.K., we will." Pegasusmon said as they started moving through the caves.

…..

Tai

Wargreymon was badly hurt and was about to be finished by Maliciousmon, but they were both saved by their old friend, Leomon.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Maliciousmon said.

"A friend of theirs." Leomon said.

"Leomon? Great to see you, but what are you doing here?" Tai said.

"It was your friend Gennai that got me. He told me what was going on and myself with two other friends of ours came to help you out." Leomon said.

"Did Izzy contact Gennai?" Tai said.

"Don't know. I didn't bother asking questions when he told me you could use some help." Leomon said.

"Quit your talking." Maliciousmon said. "In just mere seconds, none of you will even be breathing. I hope you have nine lives kitty." He said as his blades reflected light.

"Be careful Leomon. He's incredibly strong and fast."Wargreymon warned.

"Is that so? I wouldn't worry too much about it. A lot has changed since the last time I saw you kids." Leomon said as he began to glow with his mane flowing with the energy.

"What's he doing?" Tai said. Leomon let out a mighty roar that the light glowed brighter.

"Leomon warp digivolve to….Bancholeomon"

"Leomon became a mega?" Wargreymon said.

"Wait a minute. I thought Leomon's mega level was Saberleomon. What's this Bancholeomon?" Tai said.

"I told you, a lot has changed." Bancholeomon said.

"It doesn't matter what form you take. You're finished either way." Maliciousmon said.

"Why don't you come and even try." Bancholeomon said as he popped his knuckles. Maliciousmon took that request as he jumped to attack. He came so fast, but Bancholeomon was able to stop him with just one hand and astounded everyone.

"How did you do that?" Maliciousmon said.

"Your power comes from a dark source. My power comes from justice and justice will always triumph over darkness." Bancholeomon said as he was storing energy into his free hand and made a fist.

" **Flash Bantyo Punch**."

Bancholeomon pounded Maliciousmon in the chest and broke through his armor. Maliciousmon was shot into the air and broke some trees. When he came to a stop, Maliciousmon's eyes were rolled to back of his head and his data dispersed.

"In one hit?!" Tai said.

"I would say I'm envious if I wasn't impressed." Wargreymon said.

….

Matt

Matt was saved by Ogremon when Ogremon used his club to block Beelzemon from impaling his claws into Matt. Beelzemon pulled his nails out and jumped back.

"Is that really you Ogremon?" Matt said.

"It is. It's been a long time kid." Ogremon said.

"I don't know why you're here, but I don't really care." Beelzemon said. "When you stepped into this fight, you just sentence yourself to death."

"Is that suppose to scare me?" Ogremon said.

"Ogremon, he's dangerous. He is an incredible sharp shooter, he'll kill you in one shot if he wants, but he likes to play with his victims." Matt said. "Besides, he's a meg level. A champion level like you doesn't stand a chance."

"I would listen to him if I were you." Beelzemon said.

"Yeah, but I've became stronger. The last time this guy saw me was years ago and he hasn't seen what I can do now." Ogremon said.

"So what? It won't change a thing." Beelzemon said and began to chuckle, but then saw that Ogremon was beginning to glow. "Wait, is he doing what I think he's doing?"

"Ogremon warp digivolve to…Beastogremon" Ogremon's hair became longer and shaggier with his green skin becoming darker. His muscles grew bigger with more scars on his body. Even his club looked different. It had smalls curved horns with a narrow and small line on it.

"When did Ogremon gain the power to digivolve?" Matt said.

"I owe it to Gennai. He gave me and a couple others the ability to digivolve to our mega levels." Beastogremon said.

"It still doesn't matter. You're as good as dead." Beelzemon said.

"Let's see if you'll think you're so tough after your head is bitten off. My new pet is very hungry." Beastogremon said.

" **Pummel Devour**."

His club became bigger and stretched out. The line was actually lips as it showed its bare teeth. It was as if it was actually alive and it was freaking everyone else out.

"What the hell?!" Beelzemon said. Before anyone could do anything, the club came down and bit down the top part of Beelzemmon. He swung his legs and struck it with his nails. "What is this? Let me go?" He said inside.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." Beastogremon said.

"Let me out of here. I'll kill you!" Beelzemon threatened. Beastogremon didn't say anything. He just commanded the club with a grip. The club began to swallow up the rest of Beelzemon and Matt turned away as he didn't want to see something so horrifying. The club shrunk back down to normal.

"How did you do that?" Matt said.

"That attack not only crushes my enemies, it allows me to take their data for myself." Beastogremon said.

'Oh man. I don't think I ever want to make him mad anymore.' Matt thought. 'Otherwise I'm going to be his pet's next meal.'

….

Izzy and Joe

The only fight that was left now was between Izzy and Joe with Tactimon. They were just about finished until their old friend Andromon saved them.

"Andromon, its' so good to see you again." Izzy said.

"It is good to see you two my friends. I apologize for not getting here sooner than I could." Andromon said.

"I'm just glad you showed up at all." Joe said.

"I see. This walking pile of scrap metal is a friend of yours." Tactimon said. "It doesn't matter how many of your friends are here. You're demise cannot be prevented."

"I've heard of you. Your name is Tactimon." Andromon said. "You are one of the strongest warriors in all the digital world."

"Have you been doing your homework or is that the work of your computer brain." Tactimon said. "I guess I'll find an answer when I pop that metal head open." Andromon wasn't intimidated as he stepped forward.

"Izzy, Joe, you two should stay back. I will handle this enemy on my own." Andromon said and that surprised all of them.

"Is that computer brain of his malfunctioning?" Joe said.

"You said so yourself that he's one of the most power warriors in all of the digital world. How are you going to take him down by yourself?" Izzy said.

"Andromon, don't play the hero." Megakabuterimon said.

"Let us help you." Zudomon said as they tried to stand.

"You're help will not be needed. You're only at about thirty percent of your strength left." Andromon said.

"That is bold talk. Let's see if you'll still talk like that after I crush you." Tactimon said and the time for talk was over. Andromon's hand started spinning around.

" **Lightning Blade**."

Andromon launched it, but Tactimon deflected it with just one hand as it flew past him and into the forest.

"Now it's my turn." Tactimon said. He went in and jumped up to attack with his sword, but Andromon held up his left arm and was able to block it. "What?" Andromon pushed the sword out of the way.

" **Gatling Attack**."

Andromon fired the missiles from his chest and caused Tactimon to fly back with them. He crashed into the ground and caused an explosion. One that Tactimon easily walked away from.

"Impressive. Perhaps I did underestimate you." Tactimon said.

"I've made modifications to my body and to my power thanks to Gennai." Andromon said. "I have also analyze all your data just by the mere sight of you, even now as we speak."

"Interesting, but calculations can only get you so far." Tactimon said. "What truly comes down to victory is strength. Let's see who is stronger, swordsman style of fighting or machine style of fighting."


	15. Mixed Battle

Tactimon and Andromon continued their face off against each other. Andromon has been doing well to hold his own against the powerful warrior. It will soon be the ultimate showdown between warrior and machine.

"Take a battle stance machine." Tactimon said as he took one himself and was giving off intense energy that was causing the place to shake.

"He's giving off lots of energy. It's got the rocks rolling." Zudomon said.

"Here I come." Tactimon said and launched himself like a rocket. He swung his sword, but Andromon stopped it with his hand. Tactimon was pushing hard and Andromon was being pushed back. "I warned you that you need more than calculations."

"I guess you're right." Andromon said as he pulled back his other fist, but Tactimon moved out of the way.

" **Primary Tactic**."

Tactimon fired his guns and blasted Andromon as he was slid back. Andromon dropped to one knee and was running low on energy already.

"It's simple. Machine could never triumph over a warrior such as myself." Tactimon said. "I hold true strength, true power, and a true warrior heart."

"Warrior heart? I think not." Andromon said.

"I beg your pardon?" Tactimon said.

"You serve a dangerous digimon known as Hydroumon." Andromon said.

"Hydroumon? Who is that?" Joe said.

"Is he the one that wants Davis and Veemon?" Izzy said.

"Yes. He's an evil digimon, but we do not know the reasons he would want Davis and Veemon. This is just based on what Gennai has told us." Andromon said. "He is a dangerous digimon and if Tactimon serves him, I don't see how he could have a warrior heart."

"You're wrong. He is a good man and I gladly serve him." Tactimon said.

" **Go-No-Tachi: Goryounku**."

He slashed thin air about five times that created shock waves that blasted Andromon that left cracks in his armor and he dropped down.

"Andromon!" Izzy shouted in concern, fearing their friend is seriously hurt.

"Now to finish this." Tactimon said.

"No, please stop." Joe begged. Andromon was able to pull himself up.

"This fight is not over. Now I will show you my true power." Andromon said.

"True power?" Izzy said.

"You mean he hasn't been going all out?" Joe said and Andromon began to glow a bright silver color.

"Oh I see." Tactimon said.

"Is that what I think it is? When did Andromon learn to do that?" Izzy said.

"Andromon digivolve to…Hiandromon"

Andromon stood there in his new form as Hiandromon. His injuries were healed and he was fully functional again.

"So you hold the ability to digivolve." Tactimon said. "I would say I'm impressed, but in truth, I'm not."

" **Mu-no-Taichi: Rikudourin'ne**."

Tactimon slashed the air a total of six times as he created a vortex and it was blowing straight at Hiandromon. He didn't move or even flinch as he got caught in it. Joe and Izzy were worried, but they saw through the wind and saw Hiandromon hasn't been moved.

"What? How is he still standing in that same spot?" Tactimon said. Hiandromon swung his arm and had the wind disperse. "Impossible!"

"Do you still think you can win?" Hiandromon said.

"Of course I can still win." Tactimon said. "A machine like you can never overcome a skilled swordsman like myself." Tactimon went to attack and swung his sword around. Hiandromon was able to block each of his strikes. Hiandromon grabbed on the sword and pounded Tactimon in the gut and was pushed back.

"I don't believe this. How is it possible he can have this much power? It took me years to obtain the strength I have now." Tactimon complained. "This has to be some sort of trick."

"No trick, Tactimon. I told you that I ran the calculations and I know how to defeat you." Hiandromon said.

"Do you think I even care? I didn't want to do this, but it seems I am left with no choice." Tactimon said and tossed his sword towards the sky and brought his hands together. "I will unleash my full power that lies in my sword and destroy you."

"He's releasing his real power?!" Izzy said.

"This is bad. He was tough to beat, but if he unleashes that power, we're in real trouble." Izzy said. The sword from the guard and up began to light up in a purple light. It came straight down and Tactimon caught it by the hilt with one hand.

"This is my full power. The power used to destroy an entire star." Tactimon said. "It is a blessing to have such power, but also a curse."

"What do you mean a curse?" Hiandromon said.

"It will not matter to you because you are about to enter oblivion." Tactimon said as he raised the sword over his head and it grew taller, reaching the sky. It caused the others to freak out.

"He could destroy everything if he unleashes that!" Izzy said.

"I won't allow that." Hiandromon said. Through his sight, he was analyzing the attack with a target symbol landing on one spot. Hiandromon had electricity flow from his shoulders to his hands as he prepared his own attack.

" **Ultimate Tactic**."

" **Atomic Ray**."

Tactimon swung down his sword and Hiandromon fired a powerful energy beam and the two attacks collided. The force that was being released by the two attacks was pushing everything back. Both sides weren't backing down. Soon the pressure and the power was becoming too much and cracks were starting to form in Tactimon's sword.

"No, it can't be!" Tactimon shouted. Hiandromon's attack broke through and blasted Tactimon through the chest. The impact caused an explosion that blew everything back, everyone as well. When everything settled, Hiandromon was getting up with his comrades and saw Tactimon was defeated.

"Is it over?" Megakabuterimon said.

"Why won't he give up?" Hiandromon said. That answered the previous questions, also the fact that Tactimon was trying to get up. Tactimon was looking back at his life that was miserable.

'My strength is a curse.' Tactimon thought. 'It was because of my power, others feared me. I was left to a life of solitary. I actually held onto the hope that I could find a comrade, but I was wrong. I was like a flower blooming in an open meadow, without any others to interact with. That is until I met him.'

" _I see that you hold marvelous power. If you agree to serve me, I can give you a place that you will never feel alone. Come with me and I will grant you the entire world."_ Those were the words that Hydroumon said to him and he agreed to them.

"He was the first person to see my power as something amazing. He was the reason to live and fight." Tactimon said and stood on his feet. He ran to Hiandromon and he wouldn't be able to dodge his next attack. He swung his sword, but missed as he collapsed next to him and Tactimon's data dispersed.

"What happened?" Joe said.

"It would seem I was wrong, he did hold a warrior's heart. He fought to his last ounce of strength." Hiandromon said. "He was just fighting for the wrong side."

…

Hydroumon

Hydroumon turned to a light candle as it was blown out before the wax completely melted. He knew that as a bad omen. An omen of someone's death and he knew that it was Tactimon.

"Even Tactimon was defeated. Such a shame, he was a great warrior." Hydroumon said. "He was a fateful warrior, but he done a great job. I can feel the one I truly want by my side coming closer."

…

Andromon

After the battle, Andromon and the other digimon dedigivolved as they were resting.

"I guess we know whose better, machine." Gomamon said.

"Of course. Never underestimate the power of technology." Izzy said.

"No, I say this was a mixed battle." Andromon said. "I did use my computer mind to find a spot to target his attack and cause it to collapse like a tree. However, I'm not pure machine. From my knowledge of the human world, androids can also be humans that were turned into machines. Another name would be cyborgs. I believe I would be like that. In a battle between machine style of fighting and warrior style of fighting, we might never know which side is better."

"I guess you're right. Hopefully, now, T.K. has caught up to him and was able to stop him." Izzy said as he thought about what happened to them right now.

…..

Davis

Raidramon jumped over a set of cliffs that held a river at the bottom of them. That was when T.K. and Pegasus finally caught up to them as they landed on the other side.

"Davis!" T.K. shouted at the top of his lungs. He finally got their attention as they both turned to face them. What they saw shocked them.

"So it's you….Mr. Perfect." Davis said. They were too late. What they saw, the Davis and Veemon they knew was probably gone.


	16. Nothing's Meaning

"So it's you…." T.K. finally managed to catch up to Davis and Raidramon, but when they turned to face them, they were shocked. Half of Raidramon's body was coated grey and he looked more vicious. Davis' left eye was all black with a few black marks around it. "…Mr. Perfect."

"Davis?" T.K. said as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What did they do to them?" Pegasusmon said, as shocked as T.K. was.

"What are you doing here?" Davis said as he held no emotion in his voice.

"What am I doing here? I came to get you! What do you think?" T.K. said.

"Oh, so she told you." Davis said.

"If you're referring to Kari telling us that you're going to an evil digimon and planning on leaving us, then yes." T.K. said. "I don't understand. Why are you doing this? You're a digidestined, one of us. Why would you want to go to this guy?"

"It all means nothing." Davis said.

"What do you mean it all means nothing?" T.K. said.

"The life I once held, the family I thought I had, the people I thought were my friends mean nothing." Davis said. "My life has been filled with despair and honestly you're the last person I wanted to see. It took a turn for the worse when you came into it."

"Me?" T.K. said.

"Everyone just loved you. Whatever little light that was left inside that darkness that was my life, you destroyed it." Davis said.

"Are you really blaming me because your life didn't turn out perfect? Nobody is perfect. You should know better." T.K. said.

"It wasn't just you. It was everyone that I ever came in contact with." Davis said.

"You can't really mean that. I happen to know that there's one person back home that actually cares for you. She didn't show it, but she does." T.K. said. "Come back Davis. She's waiting for you and I promised her that I bring you back."

"Well then you made a promise that you can't keep." Davis said. "Hydroumon is giving me the chance to change my life and make it better. I am going to take it. I am going to Hydroumon and you can't stop me."

"What about your family? What about all of our friends?" T.K. said.

"That doesn't matter to me. I chose to do this and you can't stop me. You and whoever else came just wasted your time." Davis said. T.K. could not believe that Davis was saying this. He and the others risked everything to save him and now he's saying that he doesn't even care. T.K. thought back to his friends

" _I can handle this one guys. The rest of you go on without me."_

"Cody…"

" _Now get going, I'll be right behind you_."

"Ken…" The explosion that went off when he last saw Matt. "Matt…" When he had to leave Tai behind to go after Tactimon. "Tai…"

" _We will do our best to hold this guy off. You promised Kari to bring him back."_

" _We can handle this, even if he does look really scary."_

"Izzy and Joe. You're saying our friends risked their lives for nothing!?" T.K. shouted. Davis showed no facial expression from hearing that.

"Wasn't that nice of them." Davis said and had Raidramon turn around. "I'm done talking to you, I'm going." There wasn't a chance that T.K. was going to let him escape. Davis saw a shadow overlap him. When he looked up, T.K. jumped off Pegasusmon and tackled him as Pegasusmon and Raidramon rolled against the ground and off the ground. Raidramon and Pegasusmon landed in the water. Raidramon pulled himself up, standing in the shallow water, and started firing blasts of lightning while Pegasusmon avoided them. T.K. had Davis pinned down. "What's wrong? Are you offended that I care so little for YOUR friends."

"Stop it Davis. You talking crazy. They were your friends too and they risked their very lives to help you." T.K. said.

"Not anymore. I see that I have no friends. You and everyone else that I thought were my friends mean nothing to me now." Davis said. T.K. couldn't take it anymore and pounded Davis across the face. I actually had the black marks fade and his eye turned back to normal.

"Did that knock you back to your senses and knocked out whatever you got in your system?" T.K. said.

"Oh please, you aren't that strong." Davis said as he left the side of his face on the ground.

"What did they do to you? You were filled with excitement, anger, jealousy, but now you don't sound like yourself." T.K. said. "I don't know what they told you, but you can't really believe them."

"Why shouldn't I believe what is the truth?" Davis said.

"No it isn't." T.K. said. He dug inside his pocket and pulled out Davis' goggles. "The truth is that we are friends. I came all this way to bring you back and I'm not leaving without you. I hear what you're saying and I get how you feel." That was the wrong choice of words. Dark clouds started to form over them and block the sun to go with how Davis felt.

"What makes you think you understand how I feel?" Davis said. "You have parents you see and a brother who cares for you. You had everything I could want so how would you know how I feel?!" He had anger in his voice that time as he shoved him off and kicked Davis in the gut and had him fall off the cliff.

"T.K.!" Pegasusmon shouted as he raced and manage to catch him. "T.K., I hate to say it, but I'm afraid the Davis we know is really gone."

"Well I don't believe that. I know the real him is in there somewhere." T.K. said. He looked up to Davis on the cliff. Davis jumped down and showed no fear as Raidramon jumped up and caught him.

"T.K., just look at him. He's not himself at all." Pegasusmon said.

"That's why we have to help him, but I get what you're trying to say." T.K. said. "He's become more sinister and if he's like that, what is Raidramon like."

"I don't think I want to know. We have no choice, but to fight." Pegasusmon said.

"Do you really intend to fight me?" Davis said.

"You're going back to Odaiba with me even if I have to drag you back." T.K. said.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time." Davis said. Pegasusmon flew up as his wings turned into the void of space.

" **Star Shower**."

Pegasusmon unleashed the stars and had them rain down. Raidramon unleashed his lightning and was able to block each of them. Raidramon launched even more and Pegasusmon was barely able to avoid it.

"This won't work. I won't be able to get close enough. I have to become Angemon, he's a better fighter." Pegasusmon said.

"I guess you're right." T.K. said. He jumped off and Pegasusmon turned back into Patamon as T.K. reached for his D3.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon"

"Good. That's the form of Patamon I really want to fight." Davis said as he climbed off Raidramon and he dedigivolved, revealing that Veemon's eyes were completely black. Davis held up his D3 and Veemon digivolved into Exveemon and part of his body was coated grey.

"What's going on with Exveemon?" T.K. said.

"The darkness in him must be converting him and we're seeing the results." Angemon said. Exveemon didn't speak, just roared like savage beast and flew right at them. "You've asked for this!"

"I know." Davis said. Angemon tried to pound, but Exveemon dodged him. Exveemon spin kicked Angemon into the waterfall. He flew after him and dragged Angemon through the rocks and the water until the emerged at the top. There, Exveemon pounded Angemon across the face and had him crash into the water.

"Angemon!" T.K. said, but lost sight of Davis through the water. "Where did he go?"

"Right behind you." T.K. turned to see Davis there and before he could ask how he got there so fast, Davis pounded him and had him fall in the water. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time too. That was also payback for the jab to my face earlier."

"Nice to see you still have some of your humorous side in you." T.K. said as he got back up with Angemon. Exveemon fired his laser and caused an explosion, but Angemon grabbed a hold of T.K. and flew out unharmed. "That was close."

"They have also gotten stronger with this new power." Angemon said. Davis stepped into the river as Exveemon landed behind him.

"Is this really what you want?" T.K. said as Angemon came down.

"It's what I wanted since I met you." Davis said. "My family means nothing, my home means nothing, my friends mean nothing, and you mean nothing. I'm about to make that literal by destroying you." The storm is brewing and once friends are now foes. Davis is set to destroy T.K. and there is no turning back.


	17. Even I Fight

Davis and T.K. stood face to face with Angemon and Exveemon. Davis made it clear that he has no intent on coming back with T.K. and has decided to destroy him.

"I hope you're ready. This time I will beat you. Not just that, but I will crush you." Davis said.

"I don't want to fight you, but if it means you're coming back, I'll do it." T.K. said. Angemon and Exveemon got ready to fight. Both of them were releasing intense energy. It caused the water in the river to flow around like crazy. Both of their digimon charged right at each other and their fists pounded at each other and unleashed intense energy.

"Snap out of it." Angemon said. Exveemon didn't respond. He grabbed Angemon's arm and shoved him into the ground. He brought his hands together and started pounding on him like a hammer.

"Angemon!" T.K. shouted. That gained Exveemon's attention as he stared at him like a beast glaring at his prey. "Uh oh." T.K. tried to make a run for it, but Exveemon spun around and hit him with his tail and had T.K. sent flying towards the rocks. Angemon knocked Exveemon off him and flew towards him Angemon caught him a second before crashing into the rocks.

"Did that do you in already?" Davis said.

"Nope." T.K. said as he and Angemon managed to get back up. "We're just getting started."

"It's your funeral." Davis said. Exveemon grabbed a boulder and tossed it at them. Angeon grabbed T.K. and moved out of the way.

" **Hand of Faith**."

Angemon fired multiple energy blasts and blasted Exveemon. Exveemon flew through the smoke and straight at them. Angemon was forced to drop T.K. That was when Exveemon hit Angemon in the gut. He gabbed Angemon by the arms and pinned him to the wall.

"Get off!" Angemon said and managed to knock Exveemon off him. He formed his staff and knocked him around.

"Try not to hurt him too much. He's not in the right mind." T.K. said.

"Exveemon is in the right mind. He's just giving out his new power a test run." Davis said as he walked over towards him. "I think I should do the same." He gave T.K. a kick in the stomach. He grabbed T.K. by the head and shoved it, face first, into the water to try and drown him.

"T.K." Angemon said, but got hit in the back of the head as he hit the ground and his head was stomped on.

"How does it feel T.K.?" Davis said. "How does it feel to have a once so called friend bring your life to an end? It's ironic, isn't it? It's also anticlimactic since everyone is probably expecting you to win, but you're not going to." T.K. held on to his breath for as long as he could, but he wasn't going down like this. He got both of his legs around Davis' waist and managed to toss him off as he came up and breathed for air. He saw that Angemon was slid towards him.

"Blast them." Davis commanded. Exveemon fired his laser and blast them both. They were both knocked into the river. They weren't beaten yet as T.K. turned his head to face them and tried to get up. "Why don't you just accept defeat?"

"I can't do that." T.K. said and tried to get up.

"You can't stop me. Your crest is hope, but I now see that there is no hope." Davis said. "Hope is nothing, but what fools use as an excuse because they can't accept things that have happened. You have got to be the biggest fool of them all T.K. There is no hope, no joy, no happiness. There is only despair." This time, that was the wrong thing Davis said to T.K. He got up and ran straight at him and pounded him right in the gut. T.K. gave Davis an uppercut and pounded him right in the jaw.

"Have you really fallen that deep?" T.K. said.

"It looks like now you're putting up a fight." Davis said as he pulled himself up.

"Don't ignore me." T.K. said. "Have you fallen that deep? The Davis I know would never say anything like that."

"It's the beginning of a new era. That means that it's a new me." Davis said.

"If this is the new, I don't like it." T.K. said as Angemon managed to stand again. "I told you that I'm bringing you back to Odaiba, even if I have to drag you back. It looks like that's what I have to do. I can't hold back anymore."

"If you're not going to hold back, neither am I." Angemon said and started spinning his staff around.

" **Omni Typhoon**."

Angemon created a tornado of divine winds. Davis and Exveemon tried to resist it, but the gale force of it was too strong. Exveemon was blown behind the waterfall and Davis skipped against the water until his back hit the rocks.

"Now tell me if that knocked some sense back into you." T.K. said. Davis didn't respond as he got back to his feet and Exveemon walked through the falls.

"You'll have to hit a lot harder." Davis said.

"Fine. If it means I have to crack your skull open, I'll beat you down until your back to your normal self." T.K. said. "If it means Angemon has to beat down Exveemon, fine. Even I'll fight you to bring you back."

"Then let's see if you're as strong as the girls say you are." Davis said. "Exveemon, crush their bones into dust." Exveemon flew like a rocket towards them. Angemon held up his staff and stopped him as Exveemon bit down on it. Exveemon thrashed around as Angemon held on. Davis used this as a diversion for him to sock T.K. in the face. T.K. used this to his advantage as he kicked Davis in the gut and tackled him to the ground.

"I don't want to fight you, Exveemon. The real you has to be somewhere inside." Angemon said as Exveemon continued his rampage. Angemon flipped over him and got behind him and pulled up. "Please just stop." Exveemon flew backwards and had Angemon hit the side of the cliff. Then Exveemon started stomping at him for him to go in deeper "I can't tell if he's using his head or is just using pure instinct." T.K. and Davis rolled around in the water as the two of them continued to fight each other.

"Get off!" Davis growled and managed to kick T.K. off him. T.K. noticed that the goggles fell out of his pocket. He reached out and grabbed them, but Davis stomped on his hand. "Why are you still holding on to those?"

"They're yours Davis. Tai gave them to you. I still couldn't believe you would just let them go." T.K. said.

"How many times do I have to keep repeating myself? It all means nothing." Davis said. T.K. just couldn't take it anymore. He used all of his strength and pulled his hand free from Davis' foot. He stood up and punched him in the jaw again.

"I'm getting real sick and tired of you saying that." T.K. said. "No matter how many times you say it, I won't believe it. I'm not going to stop until you see that all the things you're saying is nothing, but nonsense."

"You should be seeing this as an opportunity." Davis said. "This way, you can be leader like you always wanted."

"I did want to be leader, but I let go of that. I don't care about that anymore." T.K. said. "All I care about now is bringing you back. However, you were right earlier."

"I was right about what?" Davis said.

"I couldn't really understand how you feel." T.K. said as he held his head low. "My parents did split, but I do see both of them and Matt took as best care for me as he could for all the time we were in the digital world. Apparently, that's not it felt like with you and your family. I didn't recognize your pain. Come to think of it, I guess I did the same thing when we fought Metalgreymon. I didn't see that you were struggling and I'm sorry."

"If you're so sorry, then why are you even fighting?" Davis said.

"It's because I'm sorry that even I'm fighting you." T.K. said. "You're my friend and I couldn't recognize your pain. The only way for my apology to get through to you is for you to open your eyes. If it means I'll give up my life, I'll share your pain with you if I have to, to keep you from making a horrible mistake. I would fight all four of those guys again as well as that Tactimon creep by myself. That's how far I'm willing to go." Davis saw that T.K. wasn't going to let this go. He saw that T.K. was beginning to understand him, but couldn't see why now.

"Why T.K.? Why would you come this far for me?" Davis said.

"Because you're my friend, our bond is more important to me than you think." T.K. said. Angeon managed to get free from Exveemon's rage as they both landed next to their partners.

"In that case, I'll have to break that bond." Davis said.


	18. Severed

"Break our bond?" T.K. said. Davis just stated that he intends to break the bond of friendship they had.

"That's right. I'll break our bond because we are now enemies." Davis said. "The only way I can think of breaking our bond permanently is for me to kill you."

"You really intend to kill me?" T.K. said.

"That's not going to happen. Not as long as I'm living." Angemon said.

"Don't worry, you'll be killed with him. Exveemon, crush them both." Davis commanded. Exveemon followed that order, but Angemon grabbed T.K. and moved out of the way. He placed T.K. down and jumped off the rocks and tried to pound Exveemon, but Eveemon grabbed his fist and slammed him into the ground. Exveemon was about to slam his hands into his back, but Angemon got up and flew away.

" **Omni Tornado**."

Angemon created the tornado and had it circle around both of them. Davis was being lifted into the air, but he grabbed onto Exveemon to keep him from being flown away. Angemon circled around with the wind and attacked in any direction he could.

"Exveemon, go up!" Davis ordered and Exveemon flew up. Angemon followed after them and flew right above them.

" **Hand of Faith**."

Angemon blasted Exveemon back into the ground and Davis fell off. Exveemon got back in the air and tried to attack. Angemon pulled out his staff and shoved it into his gut. He then shot him down with it like he was a cue ball on a pool table.

"Had enough yet?" T.K. asked as Davis got up.

"Not even close." Davis said and Exveemon fired his laser and blasted Angemon. Both of them started flying again. Angemon evaded Exveemon's attack and grabbed him by the tail. He spun him around and tossed him back into the rocks. "All you're doing is making him angrier." He was right as Exveemon let out a vicious roar.

"How much more can he take?" T.K. said. "He's battered and bruised, but he keeps going."

""The same could be said for Angemon, but no matter how many times you knock us down, we'll get back up. You should have known that." Davis said. Exveemon rammed his horn right through Angemon's gut.

"Angemon!" T.K. shouted. Exveemon moved his head around until Angemon slid off.

"I don't think Angemon is the same." Davis said. Exveemon grabbed Angemon and crunched his teeth into his right shoulder and he screamed until he didn't had any breath yet and stopped moving. Exveemon tossed him down right on top of T.K. "Maybe now you know your place. It looks like, finally, I've beaten you." He said as Exveemon landed next to him.

"Not quite yet." Davis waited for the dust to clear to see both of them were on their knees and Angemon was holding onto his fresh injuries. "You should have known that we won't fall easily." Davis could see that this was never going to end at this rate.

"Why won't you just die?" Davis said.

"It's because I'm your friend, I'm not giving up on you. That's why I'm not letting this Hydroumon take you." T.K. said.

"As much as I hate to say, both Exveemon and Angemon are even in strength." Davis said.

"I actually agree with you. We have to some way to end this so I can bring you back home." T.K. said.

"You mean end this so I can get you out of my life and I know just the form to do that." Davis said and had Exveemon turn back into Veemon.

"A form to end this? What form could Veemon have that could end this right here?" Angemon said.

"There's Imperialdramon, but he needs Wormmon for that." T.K. said, but realized the one other form that Veemon has that has so much power. "Don't tell me it's that one."

"Yes. Golden Armor Energize!" A bright gold light shined that covered both Veemon and Davis. T.K. and Angemon tried to cover their eyes from it, but failed to notice the energy blasts that were shot at them and shot them down. When the light faded, Magnamon stood in Veemon's place, but even parts of his armor became black.

"I knew it, Magnamon, but what's with his armor?" T.K. said.

"Even Maganmon has been tainted by the darkness that is taking over them." Angemon said.

"The power we've gained with Magnamon makes him invincible." Davis said and was actually grinning. "I can feel the power he's admitting and I don't see how we can lose." Angemon tried to stand, but was having difficulty with the opening in his gut and his shoulder.

"Angemon, we've got to keep fighting." T.K. said.

"I wish I could, but it's taking everything I have to stay in this form." Angemon said. "I don't think I have that much strength left." T.K.'s body was telling himself to rest, but his head wouldn't listen as he got up through the pain and placed his hand on Angemon's arm.

"Focus everything you can into one last attack. We'll end it all here." T.K. said. "I'll give you as much strength as I can. You just need to focus all your energy into one attack."

"Betting it all on one attack? I guess I can do that." Angemon said as he was able to stand on both legs. Angemon was focusing all his remaining power into his right hand as it began to shine and used his other hand to hold onto T.K.'s hand.

"That's not a bad idea." Davis said and grabbed onto Magnamon's hand. "Let's end this right here, right now, in just one attack." Magnamon was bringing all his power into his left hand. Both of them jumped right at each other with their human partners holding on.

"T.K.!"

"Davis!" Neither were going to back down as they flew right at each other. The chance to end it all right here and now. The two attacks collided as it sent shockwaves that decimated the entire area, but neither of them were backing away. Inside, it was just T.K. and Davis in bright light and they just stood there.

"Davis, please don't go." T.K. said.

"I have to." Davis said.

"No you don't. I'm not going to let this guy take you." T.K. said.

"You don't have a say. Tell the others, farewell. Considered our bond severed." Davis said. A giant explosion went off as an opening in the clouds were made. When everything was settled, Davis was standing with Veemon in his arms. T.K. was lying on his back and unconscious with Patamon resting on his chest. The thunder began to roar as the opening in the sky closed and the rain started to pour down. The last shine of sunlight faded on the goggles that T.K. dropped. He was all set to finish T.K. off for good, but something kept him from doing it. Something inside him was holding him back and he didn't have the strength to finish T.K. off, especially since he isn't even awake. He thought of it as his last piece of whatever friendship he had to T.K. to let him live today. Davis took one last look at them and at T.K., knowing full well that he might never see them again. Davis started walking away. T.K. regained his sight just enough to see Davis walk away.

"No, Davis, please come back." T.K. murmured as he reached out for him, but fell unconscious again.

…

Gennai

Gennai was jumping through the trees as he hurried as fast as he could to find T.K. and Davis.

"Come on. Where the hell are they?" Gennai said, but stopped when he noticed smoke just up ahead. "That can't be a good sign." Gennai moved even faster to the area. When he arrived, everything in sight was destroyed. "What happened here?" He looked around and saw craters and smoke everywhere. He looked up ahead and spotted T.K. "T.K.!" He ran over and checked his condition. He was still alive, but he saw that Davis wasn't around. "Oh no, I'm too late."

…

Hydroumon

Hydroumon could feel everything that have happened and he was filled with glee.

"Davis has embraced the dark power well." Hydroumon said. "That was just their power blasting around from what I could feel. I can't wait to see what will happen when they both have better control over it. Come to me my new apprentice. I will teach you how to use your new power. The life you once knew is gone, but your new life will soon be forming. Welcome to where you always meant to be. Welcome to the darkness."


	19. Never Break A Promise

T.K. was beginning to feel wind blow past him. He opened his eyes and saw that he was on Gennai's back as he carried him and Patamon through the trees.

"Gennai." T.K. groaned.

"Good, you're awake. I was starting to get worried." Gennai said.

"Where's Davis?" T.K. said. Gennai had a grim look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but he's gone." Gennai said.

"Gennai!" Gennai looked over to the side to see that Leomon was following him.

"Leomon, how are the others?" Gennai asked.

"Tai has sustained no serious injuries. Neither have Izzy and Joe. Matt seems to be in bad shape, but will pull through." Leomon said. "However, Ken and Cody are in horrible condition. It's unclear if they will even make it."

"I see. We need to get these kids to a hospital, fast." Gennai said. T.K. heard all of them and hold great concerned for his friends.

'Everyone!' He thought.

…..

The Real World

Kari stood down at her reflection in the river. Ever since T.K. and the others left, she couldn't help but feel worried since she hasn't heard a single word. Gatomon was starting to get worried about Kari.

"Kari!" They both looked over to see Yolei and Hawkmon ran over to them. "They made it back."

"Their back?" Kari said.

"Yes, but they've all been sent to the hospital by Gennai." Hawkmon said.

"Let's go." Yolei said as she grabbed Kari's arm and dragged her all the way to the hospital.

…

The Hospital

T.K. was covered in bandages. Even though his physical wounds will heal, the ones that hurt him emotionally aren't. He stared down at Davis' goggles in his lap. He failed to keep his promise and now he's going straight to Hydroumon. Those words kept echoing through his head.

" _I am going to Hydroumon and you can't stop me."_

" _T.K., promise me that you will bring him home."_

"Nice to see that you're awake." T.K. looked over to the door of his room and saw Tai with Agumon and Agumon had bandages on his arm.

"Tai?" T.K. said.

"Where's Patamon?" Agumon said.

"Getting examined. How are the others?" T.K. said.

"Matt is going to be just fine. They're doing everything they can to make sure Ken and Cody stay alive." Tai said. Ken and Wormmon were in a dark room and medical digimon were using healing properties to heal them as they were in a magic circle.

"Focus on the flow of the boy's hair. Use that to guide the energy to heal him." A nurse like digimon said. Meanwhile, Cody was in the process of getting examined as an oxygen mask was held to his face.

"This boy has a few broken ribs and muscle strain. Let's start with helping the rib cage." The doctor said. Tai took a seat and he and T.K. were talking about Davis.

"Is he really gone?" Tai said.

"I couldn't stop him, no matter what I said or did. I wasn't strong enough to bring him back." T.K. said. "What am I going to tell Kari? She was counting on me to bring him back and I didn't." Speaking of Kari, she was just outside and was eavesdropping. "He said he didn't care for any of us anymore."

"Well, we're not going to give up. He's out there and we're going to find him and Veemon." Tai said.

"Kari?" Gatomon said to try and get a response out of her, but nothing. Yolei walked up to Kari and saw she was upset. She could tell that meant that Davis wasn't here, but she can't avoid them.

"Come on. You're gonna have to talk to him at some point." Yolei said and opened the door and got the boys' attention.

"Kari!" T.K. said. He knew he must have heard her. Kari put on a fake smile to spare their feelings.

"Hey. I'm so glad you guys made it back." Kari said. "Geeze T.K., you're dressed up like a mummy."

"I'm sorry." T.K. said.

"What are you sorry about? You know, you should open the curtains and let some sunlight in here." Kari said as she walked over and opened up the curtains. "There that's better."

"I'm sorry, but…but I'm not giving up." T.K. said. He didn't bother humoring her with this act because he saw no reason for it. "I won't ever quite. I'm going to keep my promise and I'm going to bring Davis back."

"It's okay T.K." Kari said.

"Kari, how could you say it's okay?" Hawkmon said.

"It's okay because I know that's what's going to happen." Kari said. "Right now, you're going to need to rest up T.K. You're going to need it to get back in top form. Sora and Mimi went to check on the others. I'm going to see for myself how they're doing." She said and began to leave the room.

'That's Kari. She managed to hold back her sadness in order to keep T.K. from feeling worse.' Yolei thought.

...

Hydroumon

Hydroumon was sitting in the dark. He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps and saw Davis enter his room as he had Veemon in his arms.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Hydroumon said.

"You must be Hydroumon." Davis said as Hydroumon stood up.

"Indeed I am. It's a pleasure to meet you in person." Hydroumon said.

"How about we get right to what you want from me?" Davis said.

"Straight to the point, but all I want is what it is as my minions told you." Hydroumon said. "I wish to make your life better. You have already made the first step by coming here. You have arrived to the right place to where you truly belong. Now, I will train you and Veemon to use the power that was given to you."

"Whatever." Davis said.

"Hm, it would seem we'll have to start with that attitude of yours." Hydroumon said.

…

T.K.

The sun was setting outside and T.K. just lay back on his bed. He felt a strong of gust enter his room and saw that someone opened his window and that person was Gennai as he stood on the ledge.

"Gennai?" T.K. said.

"How's it going?" Gennai said.

"Couldn't you have entered through the door like a normal person?" T.K. said. Gennai took a seat on the ledge and were talking about Davis.

"As you know, Davis has chosen to go to Hydroumon." Gennai said.

"Yeah. I tried to stop him, but nothing I did could even get through to him." T.K. said. Gennai had something to say, but he knew T.K. wasn't going to like it.

"Listen, you're better off forgetting Davis." Gennai said.

"What? Gennai how could you say that?" T.K. said.

"Hydroumon is a dangerous digimon, more dangerous than Malomyotismon or Armageddonmon." Gennai said. "No one has seen him for a long time, but now he's making a return and it can't be good. If he wants Davis, it can't be good. He probably wants him and Veemon for their power."

"That's all the more reason we've got to find them." T.K. said.

"It would be a waste of time. No one knows where Hydroumon is." Gennai said. "When he wants something, there's no chance that it will come back. You're better off just letting Davis go. He went to Hydroumon willingly and it doesn't seem like he wants to come back any time soon."

"I can't do that, he's my friend." T.K. said.

"You call him a friend? Look what he did to you." Gennai said. "This is part of growing up. You're going to have to make tough decisions and you'll have to make the smart ones. It's perfectly fine to listen to your heart, but there are times you'll have to do what your head is saying. That's how life is. You need to understand that and right now, letting Davis go IS the smart decision." T.K. let that all sink in. Would he really have to forget Davis?

"Now I'm starting to wonder if Davis is really not that bright or he listens to his heart." T.K. said. "If what you say is true, then I'll become a fool like him because there's no way I'm ever going to forget a friend. I made a promise of a life. No matter how long it takes, I'm going to keep it." Gennai could see it in his eyes that he wasn't going to let this go.

"Alright. If you're dead set on this then get some rest first." Gennai said. "You can't save your friend if you're all bandage up like this. Make a full recovery first and then go after him."

"You've got it." T.K. said and fell back on the bed. 'I don't care how long it takes. I'm going to find Davis and Veemon, I'm going to keep my promise and bring them back.' He thought and that went on for years.


	20. Two Years

It has been two years since Davis and Veemon have left. The digidestine went on with their normal days, but none of them forgot. Every chance they could get, they tried to track them down. However, since there was no lead to follow or any trace, it took years to find them. T.K. never gave up though. No matter what it took, he was going to find Davis.

"Hey, T.K.!" T.K. turned around as he was walking in the halls of his school and faced Yolei.

"Hey Yolei. Is everything okay?" T.K. said.

"Yeah. I was just double checking if we're still going to the fair tomorrow. You know, you, Ken, Cody, Kari, and the digimon." Yolei said.

"Yeah. Actually I was going to go to Kari's and ask her myself." T.K. said. "Things haven't been easy for her since Davis left."

"I know. She claims that she's alright, but we know her better than that." Yolei said. "You think she'll ever be the same again. She's hurting inside."

"I know she'll be." T.K. said. "I haven't given up on my promise. I've spent every chance I could with Izzy, scanning the digital world. He's out there and I am going to find him."

"I know. We all feel the same as you do." Yolei said. "We're going to find him, but I just think right now we all need a little fun. We've been at this years and we need to at least take the day off and that's why I suggested the fair."

"I get it. I'll be there." T.K. said and left.

….

The Kamiyas

T.K. arrived at Kari's home. He knocked on the door and Kari opened it up.

"Hi T.K., what are you doing here?" Kari said.

"Hey Kari. I just came by to see if you were still going to the fair with the rest of us tomorrow." T.K. said.

"I don't know, I'm thinking about passing on it." Kari said.

"How come?" T.K. said.

"Well…I've got some school work to do and…." "Kari." T.K. interrupted her because he knew she was lying.

"I know you don't want to go because of him. Yolei just wants us to take our mind off it for the day." T.K. said.

"I know T.K. It's just that it's never been the same without him." Kari said.

"I know it seems hard since you seem to be madly in love with Davis." T.K. said and it caused Kari's face to turn red. "One day of fun isn't going to kill you. I bet he would want you to go."

"Okay. I'll see you and the others there tomorrow." Kari said.

"Good and don't worry we're all going to have a great time." T.K. said. Kari was starting to think she would. She's been moping about Davis for the past two years. It's time she goes out and bring some fun back in her life

…

Gennai

Gennai was at his home and he was waiting for someone. He heard a knock at the door.

"You may enter." Gennai said and his visitor came in. "I'm glad you agreed to help us. I know The Japanese digidestine are concerned with getting their friend back, but Hydroumon needs to be stopped as well. That is why I asked you here. I need you to help bring Hydroumon down."

….

The Next Day

Tomorrow now became today. It was the weekend and the fair was in town today. Yolei, Cody, Ken, and their digimon partners were waiting for Kari and T.K. to arrive. Ken and Cody were able to pull through after their time in the hospital those two years ago and were in their best form again.

"We're here!" They looked to see T.K. and Kari with Patamon and Gatomon.

"Hey guys." Ken said.

"Glad you could make it." Cody said.

"Okay, we have the whole day to do whatever we want. What do you guys want to do first?" Yolei asked.

"Let's try out the rollercoaster." Armadillomon said.

"How about something more relaxing and settling like the Ferris wheel?" Hawkmon said.

"How about we get something to eat first." Wormmon said.

"Calm down all of you. We have all day to do all of that." T.K. said.

"Yeah. Today is a day for fun." Patamon said.

"Yeah, let's all have some fun." Kari said and they set out to do whatever they could. The digimon got to feast on all of the sweets. They all screamed at the top of their lungs on the rollercoasters. Cody actually rammed T.K. at the bumper cars and they all took silly pictures in the photo booth. Ken and Yolei even went in the haunted house together and Yolei got real close to Ken when she got scared. They spent their entire day with it becoming night and were having a great time. Kari and T.K. were walking down some booths they passed by.

"So what should we try next?" Gatomon said.

"How about we play one of these games?" Patamon said.

"Oh no. Stuffed animals and I don't mix if you know what I mean." Gatomon said as she held up her nails.

"You having a fun time, Kari?" T.K. said.

"I actually am." Kari said. She put on a smile, but it was Gatomon that could see she still held some sadness in her eyes. "Hey T.K., I'm going to check out the hall of mirrors. Do you want to come?"

"No thanks, they always give me a headache." T.K. said.

"Suit yourself, but now who's the one missing out on all the fun." Kari said. She and Gatomon went inside and it was really funny with how their reflections look. It was even more confusing since there were regular mirrors.

"Kari." Gatomon said.

"Yeah, what is it Gatomon?" Kari said.

"I know there is still some sadness you hold. Why is it that you're having a great time, but also sad at the same time?" Gatomon said. Kari stared at her normal reflection and saw she was right as she held her head low.

"I guess it was because Davis and I came here every year when we were kids." Kari said. "I guess I never realized how much he really meant to me until he was gone."

"Oh how sweet, but you might as well forget him, he's never coming back." Kari looked up to see a man in all the mirrors.

"Who are you?" Kari said.

"I am Hydroumon."

"Hydroumon? You're the one that T.K. told us about. You're responsible for Davis and Veemon leaving us." Gatomon said.

"You better tell me where he is right now." Kari said.

"Or what? You might as well just let him go, little girl." Hydroumon said. "Davis and Veemon now belong to me. I've been working with them the entire time they were with me and the bonds they once held with you are gone."

"No, I don't believe that." Kari said.

"I guess I'll have to show you because all you digidestine are going to meet your end." Hydroumon said and his reflection vanished. They looked up to see Hydroumon dive down to them, but they jumped out of the way.

"Why are you here?" Gatomon said.

"I came here to take you down. I'm sure Davis would like to see you in my prison or your severed head." Hydroumon said, but Kari wasn't going without a fight as she pulled out her D3.

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon"

Angewomon tried attacking him, but he moved with him being light on his toes. He grabbed Angewomon by one of her wings and tossed her through the wall. Everyone heard the commotion and started running away. T.K. and the others ran towards the noise. Angewomon pulled herself up flew up.

" **Celestial Arrow**."

Angewomon fired her arrow, but he deflected it easily. He had his hand covered in black energy and it was moving like it was fire.

"You don't really think you can defeat me, do you?" Hydroumon said.

"Kari!" The other digidestine arrived and saw what was going on.

"What's going on? Who is that?" Ken said.

"T.K., that's Hydroumon!" Kari said. When T.K. heard that, he was ready to jump in himself.

"I didn't come here to fight, I only came to deliver a message." Hydroumon said and began to fade.

"What's going on?" Hawkmon said.

"It would seem that isn't the real thing." Ken said.

"You all want to know what happened to Davis and Veemon. Come to the Terminal Bridge in the digital world at noon, in two days from now." Hydroumon said and he vanished.

….

The Next Day

T.K. was walking down the street and he had a serious look on his face. After all this time, he was finally going to find Davis and he won't let Hydroumon stop him.

"T.K., you do know we're walking into a trap right?" Patamon said.

"Of course I know that, but I don't care. We finally have a lead as to where Davis and Veemon are and we can't let it slip away." T.K. said.

"Look out!" Patamon said. They saw a fireball and tentacles came right at them. They hit the ground and it knocked T.K. back.

"Where did that come from?" T.K. said. He saw two digimon were right in front of him. One he never saw a before and the other was a Monochromon. What really confused him was that there was another human there, watching from a rooftop of a small building. "What the hell is going on now?"


	21. Welcome a New Member

T.K. faced off against the mysterious digidestine that had two digimon attacking him. It was a boy about his age with brown hair and goggles. He just sat and watched on roof. T.K. was not in the mood for something like this.

"Who are you and what do you want?" T.K. said in a demanding tone to know the answer.

"Monochromon, Tsunamimon, let's see what this guy is all about."

" **Volcanic Strike**."

" **Tidal Slam**."

A fireball and a tidal wave was launched right at T.K. He ran over to an alley to take cover and was able to avoid both attacks. He didn't had the time for this so he would have to get him out of the way fast.

"What's the matter with this guy? Why is he attacking us?" Patamon said.

"I don't know; maybe he works for Hydroumon. We better take care of this and get going. We can't waste any time." T.K. said and grabbed his D3.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon"

Angemon flew out and was ready to fight. Monochromon was the first to attack as he charged like a rhino. Angemon held up his staff and blocked his horn. Angemon pushed his staff towards his teeth and had him go down on his side. Tsunamimon reached out and grabbed him with his tentacles.

"I've got you now." Tsunamimon said.

"Think again." Angemon said as he had his right arm free.

" **Hand of Faith**."

Angemon blasted Tsunamimon right in the chest and he was forced to let go. T.K. ran up to the guy that was watching and he found it weird that he was actually smiling.

"Start talking. Who are you?" T.K. said.

"You're really something else T.K. You're stronger than I originally thought."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" T.K. said as he stood up.

"Don't think too much about it. You'll be seeing me sooner than you think." He started walking out of T.K.'s sight. He saw the two digimon get up and ran off. It looked like they both dedigivolved, but he didn't get the chance to see their rookie forms as they disappeared from his sight too.

"What do you think that was about?" Angemon said.

"Hard to say. Somehow he knew my name and he said we'll be seeing him again." T.K. said. That was when he heard his D-Terminal go off and saw he had a message. "We better get going. Cody says that Gennai wants to talk to all of us. I hope this is more good news because today is getting weird."

…

The School

T.K. arrived at the school and saw that the others were already there and so was Gennai.

"Where were you?" Yolei said.

"I was attacked by some weird guy. I don't know what his deal was, but he knew who I was and he just came out of nowhere." T.K. said. "So Gennai, what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Yes, I was just recently told that you encountered Hydroumon or at least a copy of him. You'll also be meeting him tomorrow at noon." Gennai said. "I've told you how dangerous he is and without Davis and Veemon, you won't have Imperialdramon to help you. That is why I asked for help."

"Help?" Kari said.

"I've asked a digidestine from America to join us in this fight. He isn't like normal digidestine." Gennai said.

"What do you mean? What makes him different?" Ken said.

"For starters, he has two digimon partners." Gennai said.

"Wait, two and from America? Is it Willis?" Yolei asked.

"I'm afraid not. I've doubt you met him before." Gennai said. "In fact, he holds more power than Willis. One of his digimon can reach the ultimate level and the other can armor digivolve. He can also have his partners DNA digiolve."

"He can have both of them DNA digivolve without another partner?" Armadillomon said.

"It kind of makes sense since has two partners." Cody said.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable dragging someone we don't know into this." Kari said.

"We didn't know you were going to be the eighth child and we didn't know if we could trust Ken at first." Gatomon said. "Maybe we should give the guy a chance."

"I guess you've got a point." Kari said.

"So who is the guy?" Patamon said.

"He's right inside." Gennai said and he motioned for him to come out. He stepped out with his partners, one was a Gotsumon and the other looked like it was made out of water. T.K. and Patamon were real shocked because it was the same person who attacked him.

"Hey there, my name is Ross Brian."

"My name is Aquamon."

"And I'm Gotsumon."

"You again?!" T.K. said.

"I told you, you would see me again." Ross said.

"So you two have already met?" Gennai said.

"Yeah, he's the guy that attacked us earlier. What was that even about?" Patamon said.

"Sorry about that, but I wanted to see what you were all about." Ross said.

"Gennai, you really expect us to trust and work with this guy?" T.K. said.

"I'm doing this for the good of everyone. We're going to need all the help we can get." Gennai said.

"Look Blondie, I'm not thrilled about this either." Ross said. "I had to leave my home and everything to do this. So how about you stay out of my face and I'll stay out of yours? Besides, I'm a pretty likeable guy."

"We'll see about that. You're off to a rough start with me already." T.K. said as he glared at him. Gennai had to step between them to cut the tension.

"That's enough boys. That is all I wanted to talk to you about. If you're going through with this meeting, I suggest you get ready." Gennai said. They all understood and left as it was just Gennai and the new member.

"Quite a warm welcome." Ross said.

"Just remember what I really brought you here for." Gennai said.

"I don't feel comfortable deceiving them." Ross said.

"I don't expect you too, but sometimes you have do what you must." Gennai said. "At least you got a feel for T.K. He's the one more determined than the others to see this through."

"You were the one that suggested I attack him. I hope you know what you're doing." Ross said. Meanwhile, the other digidestine were talking about their new member.

"Does Gennai really expect us to work with that guy? I already don't like him." T.K. said.

"I'm with you T.K. I don't trust him, I feel like he might be hiding something." Cody said.

"Don't judge him so quickly you guys. He might be better than you think." Ken said.

"Yeah, in fact he kind of reminds me of someone." Hawkmon said.

"It's either the way he acts or maybe it's just the goggles he wears on his head, but he kind of reminds me of Davis." Kari said.

"Don't make me laugh. Davis is a better guy than that Ross." T.K. said and Kari was pleasantly startled. That was the first time she ever heard T.K. praise Davis and she was going to push for more.

"Yeah, I guess Davis is a bit cooler." Kari said.

"A bit, Davis is a lot cooler than him." T.K. said, not knowing she's just playing around with him.

…..

The Next Day

The digidestine gathered their things together and were heading for the computer lab. The only that didn't show yet was Ross, but they went on ahead inside.

"So what's the plan? If we're going up against someone as powerful as Hydroumon, we're going to need one." Armadillomon said.

"We'll figure something out along the way." Cody said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Ross with Gotsumon and Aquamon?" Kari said.

"We'll give them a few minutes, but we can't wait around." T.K. said, but he just wanted to leave him behind.

"Wait, the door is open." Yolei said as they arrived and the door was slightly opened. "Detention isn't being held today, is it?" They looked inside to see Ross and his partners with Ross in a seat writing in a black notebook.

"Oh, there you guys are." Aquamon said.

"We were wondering when you were going to show up." Gotsumon said.

"How long have you been here?" Kari said.

"Almost a half hour. It's a little principle of mine to arrive early." Ross said. "Sorry, but I'm not good with computers so I couldn't get the coordinates needed to get to this Terminal Bridge."

"That's okay. I can handle that." Yolei said and went to work. Kari looked around to see that Ross had a red, blue, and black notebook.

"What's that you got?" Kari said as she tried to look at what he had, but he just closed it and stuffed all three in his backpack.

"Sorry, but we're not close enough for you to see what's in here." Ross said.

"Okay, I've got it. Are you ready for this?" Yolei said.

"We've been waiting for two years. Now we get to find out friend." T.K. said and turned to Ross. "I know you're new, but try and be careful. You don't know what you're getting into." Ross nodded in understanding and they went through the gate. They have a new member to help them, but will this new member be useful and what secrets does he hold?


	22. Meeting at the Bridge

The digidestined arrived in the digital world as they were making their way to the Terminal Bridge to have this meeting with Hydroumon and finally find Davis. They were accompanied by Ross, but T.K. and Cody had a few suspicions about him.

"So Ross, how did you end up having two partners?" Yolei asked.

"I've had Gotsumon since I was like eight or nine years old. Then I found a digiegg in a small cavern that allows armor digivolution, which is where I met Aquamon at the age of thirteen." Ross said.

"You were under a digiegg Aquamon? Armadillomon and I were as well." Hawkmon said. "Veemon was under one himself."

"That's neat. I never met anyone that was under one like me." Aquamon said.

"Was the one he was under had a crest on it?" Ken said.

"A crest? You mean that little symbol on it?" Ross asked and Ken nodded. "Actually yeah. Every time he armored digivolve, he says shard of generosity. I guess that's what the crest stands for."

"Wow, you must be a real generous guy if you were able to obtain it." Yolei said. "Each of us, except Ken, hold a digiegg that allows our digimon to armor digivolve. Cody and I hold two and Kari and T.K. hold one."

"Davis actually holds two himself. Three if you count the golden radiance." Hawkmon said.

"Let me ask something. How is possible that when you lift it another digimon came out and you got two? When T.K. and Kari lifted their digieggs of hope and light, they didn't get two partners since they already had Gatomon and Patamon?" Armadillomon said.

"I guess we just got lucky." Ross said.

'Or maybe what you're telling us isn't true at all.' Cody thought.

"Let me ask, what's this Davis guy like?" Ross said.

"I don't think we should tell you what he's like. Gennai might think we need your help, but as soon as we get Davis back, we're done with you." T.K. said.

"Ouch." Ross said. "Well from what I heard, he's a self-centered guy that likes to show off and acts before he thinks and that causes problems."

"Hold on, he might come out like that, but he's a great guy. Don't go talking like you know him." T.K. said.

"That's just from what I've heard. I asked around about the guy. I applaud you for trying to save a friend, but this guy sounds like a major pain." Ross said and T.K. grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You want to say that again." T.K. threatened. The tension between these two grew but Kari stepped between them and broke them up.

"That's enough T.K." Kari said and turned to Ross. "You'll have to forgive T.K. He's been going on and trying to find Davis and his partner Veemon for the past two years and it's changed how he's seen him. He'll be a little defensive about those things." She smiled and Ross thought he was in the clear, but wasn't when Kari slapped him across the face and everyone was astonished as her smile turned into a scowl. "I, on the other hand, don't care if you forgive me."

"Wow, I didn't know she had it in her." Gatomon said. Ross placed his hand against where he slapped her to get a good feel.

"So that's what that feels like." Ross said.

"Ironic, you're usually good with the ladies." Gotsumon said.

"Don't make it sound like I'm a player." Ross said. "Look, I'm sorry for saying those things. I just don't know the guy, but I'll watch what I say. How's that?"

"I think that sounds fine." Ken said. "Look guys, I know it seems like we have differences, but we need to put that aside. I know Ross is new and it's going to take some time to trust each other, but we'll have to deal with it."

"Ken's right. The Terminal Bridge isn't that far from here and it's almost noon." Wormmon said.

"We better get going." Yolei said. They all agreed and started moving.

…..

Terminal Bridge

Terminal Bridge, a wooden bridge that connected two cliffs over a river that was forty feet below. The digidestine arrived at the bridge and were growing anxious as Hydroumon was going to arrive any minute now.

"Does anyone have a plan on how to deal with this guy?" Cody said.

"We don't even know why he's asked us to meet him here. He said he wanted to show Davis, but this whole thing could be a trap." Ken said.

"Let's just hope it isn't and that he'll bring Davis." T.K. said. "This is an opportunity for us to get him back and we can't blow it." The wind was blowing hard as it set up an uneasy feeling.

"Get ready, I think I see something coming from the other side." Gatomon said. They looked to see someone was coming out of the shadows in the trees, but it was only one person. Hydroumon was that one person with creepy grin on his face and everyone grew nervous yet confused on why he was alone. Hydroumon walked across the bridge and stopped just short in front of them.

"How nice of you digidestine to join me on this lovely bridge." Hydroumon said and spotted Ross. "Oh, I see you have a new face. I've been keeping my eye on you, but I've never seen him before."

"Shut up! We didn't come here to make small talk. Where's Davis and Veemon? Why aren't they here with you? I thought you were going to bring them." T.K. said as his anger was already getting out of control.

"Apparently you thought wrong, but they are the reason we're here." Hydroumon said. "You still hold the hope that they'll both come back to you. I like to think of them as my apprentices."

"Yeah right, they would never work with you!" Ken said.

"They do. You can't expect them to come back." Hydroumon said.

"Why's that? You kidnapped them." Cody said.

"I didn't kidnapped them. Davis and Veemon came to me on their own freewill." Hydroumon said. "They also have fallen to the darkness. Davis has accepted that his previous life has been full of misery and he doesn't want to go back. Veemon just followed like a lost little puppy."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about either one of them." Kari said.

"You're right, I didn't at first. Two years have already gone and passed and I got to know both of them pretty well." Hydroumon said. His talking was just making T.K. all the angrier. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as tight as he could.

"Give them back." T.K. said.

"Excuse me?" Hydroumon said.

"You heard me. I'm telling you to give them back." T.K. said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Hydroumon said. "I've already told you that his old life was a misery and no one wants to go back to that. They're mine now." Those three words made it worse.

"Don't talk like you own them, especially around me you rotten bastard." T.K. said and his D3 started beeping like crazy. Patamon looked down and saw the crest of hope on it, but something wasn't right.

"T.K., something's going on with your D3." Patamon tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen.

"Not now." T.K. said as he kept his glare at him. His anger was growing out of control and he didn't even realize it. All he was thinking was his hatred for Hydroumon and it clouded his sight of what was happening right next to him. Patamon tried to say more, but he felt something inside him. He began to feel empty in his little chest and the wind started to swirl around him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Gotsumon said and they all looked at Patamon. He had a blank look in his eyes, like he lost consciousness. T.K.'s D3 unleashed a dark light.

"What's happening?" Yolei said. Dark energy was starting to form and the wind grew stronger. It spiraled around Patamon and no one was liking it.

"What is this?" Hawkmon said.

"This power, it's filled with malice. The air is covered in despair and it's thick." Gatomon said.

"That can only mean one thing." Aquamon said.

"Isn't this ironic? What is usually filled with hope is now turning into something dark." Hydroumon said as he was smirking.

"No. Patamon is dark digivolving!" T.K. said as he realized the mistake he made.


	23. Dragon and Dark Angel

The dark energy continued to swirl around Patamon as he was dark digivolving. It was intoxicating and was releasing tons of energy.

"What just happened? T.K. didn't do anything." Ross said.

"I don't think I had to. My crest must have picked up what I was feeling." T.K. said. "How do I make it stop before it's too late?"

"I'm afraid you can't. It's difficult to stop a digivolution once it's started and I'm interested to see where this is going from here." Hydroumon said. The wind and the energy was starting to settle and a metal foot stepped out of the energy. Dark wings spread out from inside. A dark hand swiped away the energy and revealed his new form.

"What is that? Is that really Patamon?" Kari said.

"I think so, but I've never seen that form before." Gatomon said.

"I've heard stories of this digimon. His name is Shadowseraphimon." Hydroumon said. Shadowseraphimon flexed his energy and created a giant gust of wind that blew all around.

"I didn't mean for this to happen to him." T.K. said. "Patamon, if you're still in there you've got to change back. Don't let this thing control you." Shadowseraphimon didn't listen. He flew right at Hydroumon and slammed his hand down. Hydroumon jumped out of the way, but it knocked out a chunk of the bridge.

"Yikes. He's dangerously strong and I don't think he's even getting started." Yolei said.

"Interesting." Hydroumon said. "You've changed into something dark, but you still want to fight me. Are you still you, but hold more evil in your spirit?" Shadowseraphimon didn't say a single word, but just appeared right at Hydroumon's face in a second.

"He's so fast!" Hawkmon said. Shadowseraphimon swiped at Hydroumon's face and launched him into the forest. It left a trail of broken trees and created a large impact miles away.

"Patamon!" T.K. shouted and ran towards him.

"T.K. stop!" Ken shouted and had him stop in his tracks. "Don't get near him."

"Why not?" T.K. said.

"He might be fighting Hydroumon, but he doesn't seem to be in control of what he's doing." Ken said.

"At least he got him. There's no way Hydroumon couldn't have gotten a few broken bones after that." Yolei said and was hoping.

"Don't be so sure." Kari said and pointed where Hydroumon went through. They looked over and saw Hydroumon was walking back. He didn't even have a single scratch on him.

"It would seem you cannot think or speak." Hydroumon said. "You're like a beast, only using instincts and doing what the power tells you." Shadowseraphimon took a position that looked like he was about to take off like a rocket. Ken knew what was going to happen.

"Quick, get off the bridge!" Ken shouted and they all raced towards the end. Ross, however, saw some sort of opportunity and ran towards the other side before it was too late. Shadowseraphimon launched at fast speed and tackled into Hydroumon down the trail. Ross was able to reach the other side as he and his partners were blown against the ground.

"Okay, that hurt." Ross said as he tried to stand.

"I guess now we know what a sonic boom is like. My rocks are still rattling against each other." Gotsumon said.

"Is everyone okay?" Kari said.

"I think so." T.K. said, but noticed Ross was on the other side. "Ross, what are you doing?" Ross didn't answer. He and his digimon partners took off into the forest. "What is he doing?"

"He's heading straight for the fight." Cody said and they could see or hear explosions coming from the fight.

…..

Hydroumon

Hydroumon jumped from side to side as he backed away from Shadowseraphimon. Shadowseraphimon flicked his hand and created a shockwave. Hydroumon was able to avoid it, but it laid waste to the area and formed a giant crater with him in it.

"I wonder how long he can stay in this form." Hydroumon said as Shadowseraphimon floated down. "His power is truly frightening, but he can't stay that way." Shadowseraphimon formed seven dark stars and launched all of them. Each one caused a great impact and Ross and his partners were using the trees as shields.

"Look at him go." Aquamon said.

"Ross, shouldn't we do something?" Gotsumon said.

"Are you nuts? I'm not going into the lion's den." Ross said. "Shadowseraphimon probably has no idea who is a friend and who is a foe. We'll have to wait for this to resolve. Hopefully before this entire forest is blown to smithereens." Hydroumon jumped in the air with dark energy around his hands.

" **Hydra Head**."

He launched a dark dragon. It flew at him and blasted Shadowseraphimon as he was being pushed back. Hydroumon ran down from Shadowseraphimon's left and pounded him across the face and had him slid against the ground.

"Have you had enough yet or do you want some more punishment?" Hydroumon said. Shadowseraphimon stood up and formed the dark stars. "Here we go again." Shadowseraphimon fired those stars, but Hydroumon jumped out of the way of each one.

'He's incredibly skilled and powerful.' Ross thought. 'I can see why Gennai fears him since he's able to keep up with something as strong as Shadowseraphimon.'

" **Twin Hydra Spiral**."

Hydroumon created two dragon heads and had them spiral around each other and it looked like they hit. Hydroumon kept his smirk, but he could see that he hadn't obtain victory yet.

"Quit wasting my time. I know that haven't finished you yet." Hydroumon said and he got what he wanted. Shadowseraphimon flew right at him and grabbed him by the face. Then, he had dark energy course through his arm and shocked him like lightning. He didn't stop the madness there as he tossed him and created another shockwave from his hand and blasted Hydroumon.

…

The Digidestine

The other digidestine felt the impact and the shockwaves of the last attack. They didn't know what was going on, but either way, it wasn't good for them.

"What could be going on?" Cody said.

"I don't think I want to know." Yolei said. T.K. was more concerned for Patamon since he felt that it was his fault this was happening. That's why he hasn't said a word.

"I hope Ross is okay. What could he be doing over there?" Kari said.

"I don't know, but let's just hope that he stays out of harm's way." Ken said.

…..

The Fight

The smoke and was beginning to clear. Hydroumon was half buried in the ground and it was his legs that remained above the dirt. Ross took a look and it looked like the fight was over.

"I guess that's it." Ross said.

"What do we do about Shadowseraphimon?" Gotsumon said.

"We'll have to wait until he runs out of energy and changes back." Aquamon said. Shadowseraphimon just stood there, but he felt something move under the ground and was heading right towards him. Another dark dragon rose out of the ground and bit down around Shadowseraphimon's waist. Hydroumon managed to pull himself out of the ground and sent Shadowseraphimon into the sky.

'Are you kidding me? After attacks like that, not only is he still in one piece, but he still has so much power?' Ross thought.

" **Hydra Slicer**."

The dragon head opened up its mouth and launched a sword blade out of its mouth and pushed Seraphimon back even further. Hydroumon manipulated the dragon and had it point downwards and had Shadowseraphimon head to the ground.

…

The Digidestined

They saw Shadosweraphimon being lifted in the air and then saw him head right for them. Shadowseraphimon crashed into the cliff just a few feet away from them. When they could see him, they saw he was trying to hold the sword back, but the tip of it pierced through his armor. They all thought he was hurt, but saw the blade faded away. Shadowseraphimon fell over and turned back into Patamon.

"Patamon!" T.K. shouted as they all ran over to him.

….

Hydroumon

Hydroumon stood up straight and popped his joints back into place after getting blasted by those two attacks and tossed into the ground.

"I suppose that will have to do. I should probably be heading back." Hydroumon said. He was about to leave, but didn't as he noticed something. He saw that Ross and Aquamon were walking right towards him. "What is this? You're that boy and that digimon from just a few minutes ago. What are you doing here?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ross and this is Aquamon. We came all this way to see you."


	24. Towards the Den

Everyone gathered around Patamon as he was out cold. His eyes began to twitch and that showed he was about to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw everyone was over him with him resting in T.K.'s arms.

"Patamon, are you okay?" T.K. said.

"I think so." Patamon said and he began to look around and saw the bridge was destroyed and a bit of other damaged. "What happened here?"

"Do you remember anything?" Armadillomon asked.

"Not really. The last thing I remember was standing on the bridge and we were having a standoff with Hydroumon." Patamon said.

"I'm sorry Patamon, it was all my fault." T.K. said. "When I saw Hydroumon in the flesh, I got so mad. He was talking about like he owned Davis and Veemon. All the things he said just got under my skin and I couldn't control myself. I guess my crest got corrupted like how it did when Tai forced Agumon to digivolve." Patamon understood and he was about to say it was okay, but saw something wasn't right. When he looked around, he saw a few people were missing. "What happened to Hydroumon, and where's Ross, Aquamon, and Gotsumon?"

"That's what we're about to find out." Ken said as they turned to the area they saw the fight was at. "We better find another way across. I just hope Ross isn't getting himself into any trouble."

…

Ross

Ross and Aquamon were faced with Hydroumon after the fight with Shadowseraphimon and himself.

"What are you doing here?" Hydroumon said.

"I came here because I have some business with you." Ross said as he reached for his digivice, but Hydroumon was a step ahead of him. He acted quickly and spread a small dark flame in front of the both of them. Both of them fell back and Ross' backpack fell open.

"Someone is quick reactor." Aquamon said and Ross gathered his stuff together. Hydroumon created a thread of energy that wrapped around their wrists and tighten them until they were forced behind their backs.

"Taking us prisoner? I thought you would have rather destroyed us." Ross said.

"All in due time, but if you have business with me, we should talk. I'll take you back to my lovely den." Hydroumon said and forced them to stand. They started walking and Ross took a glimpse back.

'It's all going as Gennai said it would. Remember the plan Gotsumon.' Ross thought. Gotsumon turned back to his normal color after blending in with the rocks to hide. He grabbed a branch and followed them, but none of them were aware that they left something behind.

….

The Digidestine

They made it across the cliffs and arrived at the crater. They all had a look around and there was no sign of Hydroumon, Ross, or his partners. Patamon took a good look to see what he did as Shadowseraphimon. He didn't remember what happened, but he felt like he saw this and it made him feel uneasy.

"Did I do all of this?" Patamon said.

"We don't know. We didn't see what happened honestly." T.K. said.

"Don't worry too much about it Patamon. This could have been all Hydroumon." Wormmon said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Patamon said.

'No kidding. We don't know if Hydroumon did this. However, he must be very powerful if he was able to defeat a digimon as devastating as Shadowseraphimon.' Gatomon thought.

"There's no sign of Ross or anyone around." Kari said and felt she stepped on something. She looked down to see a black notebook. She picked it up and had a good look at it and it looked familiar to her. "Wait a minute. This belongs to Ross. I don't think he would have just dropped this."

"Something must have happened. Maybe he was captured by Hydroumon." Yolei said.

"Or maybe he went after Hydroumon by himself." Cody said.

"Why would he do that?" Armadilloon said.

"Why did he leave us back at the bridge? I'll be honest, I don't trust him." Cody said. "I think he's hiding something. I get that Gennai thinks we need help, but it doesn't seem he wants to work with us. He's up to something. After all, all the things he could have told us could have been a lie."

"You might be right. We really don't know anything about him." T.K. said. "Why did he come here without us?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Kari said.

"Maybe and maybe it was for his own, secretive reasons." Cody said.

"You don't know that. Yes, we don't know anything about him, but I'm sure he has his reasons. You should just give him a chance." Ken said. "You didn't trust me at first, but you ended up giving me one." All three of them went on and argued about how they think of Ross. Kari wasn't listening as she spotted something that was on the ground.

"Hold on guys, look at this." Kari said and they saw a line that was dragged through the dirt and it made a trail. "It looks like Ross does trusts us. He must have left this trail for us. He's showing which way he went."

"That either means one of two things. He's following Hydroumon or he's been captured." Ken said. "Either way, we better follow this and see where they're going." Everyone agreed and moved down the trail to try and catch up. Kari looked down at the notebook.

'I'm not sure if Ross can be trusted or not, but it looks like right now he needs our help.' Kari thought and questioned if there could be more about him inside it. 'Maybe this notebook could tell us a thing or two. I'll have to wait and find out.'

…..

Hydroumon

Hydroumon and Ross had about a twenty minute head start as they were just walking through the forest. Hydroumon took the lead and had them follow by leading them with the threads around them.

"Let me ask you something, Hydroumon." Ross said. "What was the point of this meeting? I was told you were going to show us what happened to Davis or something like that. Yet, you didn't show up with him or his partner Veemon."

"Oh that. I thought Davis and Veemon's training would have been complete by now." Hydroumon said. "It turns out that they still had a little bit of work left. So I went on ahead and decided to wait for another time to show the both of them and that is going to be very soon. Their control over their dark power is nearly completed."

"I see." Ross said. He thought back to the digidestine and were hoping they were following him. Gotsumon was doing as best to maintain a safe distance so Hydroumon wouldn't notice him. He dragged a branch against the ground that leaved the trail.

"I hope this plan works. Those guys better find out what's going on soon and get here fast." Gotsumon said.

….

The Digidestine

T.K. and the others followed the trail on foot so it would be easier for them to see. However, Patamon was beginning to feel weird. He started squinting his eyes and he was started to fly slower. When he noticed it, he did his best to fight it off and push even harder, but it was proving to be more difficult than it looked.

"Hey Patamon, are you okay?" T.K. said.

"I think so." Patamon said, but he lied. His vision began to go blurry and it was making it hard for him to fly. His body was growing exhausted and he fell over.

"Patamon!" T.K. shouted. They all gathered around him as Patamon was breathing hard.

"Is he okay?" Wormmon said.

"He must still be exhausted from his battle with Hydroumon and when he was Shadowseraphimon." Hawkmon said.

"Maybe we should take a break guys." T.K. said.

"But, Hydroumon and Ross are getting further and further away with each passing minute." Yolei said.

"I know, but Patamon needs his rest. Besides, as long as we have a trail to follow, we'll be able to catch up to them." T.K. said.

"Okay, let's take a break." Gatomon said. Kari went over to a tree and took a seat as her back rested against it. She thought it would be a great idea to take a good look inside the notebook. She pulled it out and opened it up. What she saw on the first page, she thought it was strange. She looked through it and saw other strange things that she didn't understand.

"What? What is this?" Kari said.


	25. The Songbook

Hydroumon, Ross, and Aquamon stopped by a river to rehydrate themselves. Hydroumon allowed them to use their arms and Ross was digging through his backpack. That was when he noticed his black notebook was missing as he looked every inch through it. He was worried that he couldn't find it anywhere in his backpack

"Where is it?" Ross whispered and remembered when Hydroumon knocked them both down. 'I must have dropped it.' He thought.

"Alright, let's go." Hydroumon said as he reformed the threads. "We're not that far from one of my dens."

"Wait, one? You have others?" Ross said.

"Yes and you'll meet Davis soon enough." Hydroumon said.

…

The Digidestined

After Patamon fell over, all of them rested. Now Patamon was fully recovered and was flying back in the air again.

"Are you feeling better?" T.K. said.

"Much better. I needed that rest." Patamon said.

"We better get going. They'll probably miles ahead of us by now." Cody said.

"Hey guys, come look at this." Kari said as they saw they were reading the inside of the notebook.

"What is it?" Yolei said as they gathered around her.

"As I said earlier, this notebook belongs to Ross." Kari said. "Look at the first page." She turned it over and saw most of the page filled out. The top had a few numbers and said "Faster".

"What is this?" Gatomon said.

"You can crash and burn. Sharpen your turns. No one to hold you back." Ken read. "What does that mean? Is he some kind of writer?"

"It looks like it." Wormmon said.

"Is he some kind of poet?" Yolei said.

"I don't think so. Hardly any of the words rhyme." Kari said. "There are also a few lines that repeat a few times. "We start to race harder as we go faster. I thought you want to see the world as we go faster."

"What does that even mean?" T.K. said.

"It's not poetry, but the same line repeats." Ken said as he tried to think about it. "Guys, I think it might be a song."

"A song?" Yolei said.

"Yeah. The line repeats and it seems like it has a beat to go with it." Ken said. "Yes it looks like it's written like a paragraph, but it seems like that's just because he tried to write it all down on one paper."

"If it's a song, then where are the notes?" Hawkmon said.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to write the notes. I think he can only write the lyrics." Kari said.

"So then, what do these numbers mean? What about that number one in the corner?" Gatomon said.

"I think that means page one." T.K. said.

"What about the other one? It says 3:00." Patamon said. "Is that when he wrote it?"

"I don't think so." Kari said. "I think it means three minutes. It must be how long the song is with the music added. He must have timed it himself. So this song would take about three minutes if someone performed it."

"Kari, why are you showing us this?" Yolei said.

"I thought this would give us an idea on what Ross is like and it doesn't stop there." Kari said as she turned through the pages. "He's got a lot others. There's Say Goodbye, Dusk to Dawn, Know and Feel, and keeps going. I saw he had a blue notebook and a red notebook. He must have those ones filled out with stuff like this."

"Wow, he must have enough for a few albums. Does he plan on being a musician or something?" Cody said.

"Yeah, but there is something that really confused me. Look at the last one." Kari said. She turned the pages until she got to the one she was looking for. When she got there, everyone was confused as well on what they saw.

"What the heck? What's this about?" Cody said. This song was only a couple lines filled and was titled "Treachery".

"Why is there only a couple lines to this one?" Armadillomon said.

"He must have just started to work on it, but why is it called Treachery?" Ken said.

"Listen to what these couple lines say." Kari said and started reading. "Beware of those you trust. Even those close to you are not what they seem."

"What does that mean?" Gatomon said.

"I don't know. That's the part that confuses me." Kari said.

"Beware of those you trust. Is he trying to say we can't trust him like Cody has been telling us?" T.K. said.

"I don't think so. The next line is "Even those close to you are not what they seem." Kari said. "What does he mean by saying those close us aren't what they seem?"

"We're the only ones that he's met other than Gennai." Ken said and that's when a strange thought crossed his mind. "You guys don't think he's talking about Gennai do you?"

"Gennai? Why him?" Cody said.

"Well, we all trust Gennai and he has been real close to us. Especially Kari and T.K. since they were kids." Ken said. "He's also the only other person that Ross knows from our group."

"Yeah, but Gennai wouldn't be up to anything behind our backs like this." T.K. said. "He's been helping us for years. Why would he act in secrecy and if he was what would he be hiding from us? What would Ross know that we don't?"

"I'm not sure. He must be trying to say something, but I can't figure it out. There's not enough evidence." Ken said.

"This is so weird. We find out that he is a song writer, but this recent one of his is kind of weird." Yolei said.

"Well, there's only one way to figure out what this means. We'll have to track Ross down and ask him himself." T.K. said. "We better get going. It time we find out what he's hiding from us." Everyone agreed and got back to following the trail.

…

Hydroumon

Hydroumon took the both of them out of the forest and into a wasteland. He brought them to a giant boulder. Hydroumon placed his free hand on it and unleashed a small spark of his dark flame. Ross saw that it was some kind of sensor as a door opened up and saw a case of stairs down leading down.

"I guess we're here." Ross joked. Hydroumon led them downstairs and the door closed behind them. Gotsumon came out of his hiding spot from behind some rocks that he blended into and saw what happened.

"Okay, according to the plan I'm suppose to wait for the others to arrive." Gotsumon said. Inside, all three of them were walking down a hall that was only lit by torches. He looked around to see only doors and other paths. They all looked the same and looked like the place goes on forever.

"Nice place I guess. It seems like it's catching your dark mood and looks just like an evil lair." Ross said.

"Thank you. I'm sure the other digidestine will think so too." Hydroumon said and that shocked the both of them.

"What are you talking about?" Aquamon said.

"You knew, didn't you?" Ross said.

"Yes. Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice your buddy Gotsumon was following us?" Hydroumon said. "I also knew that he was leaving a trail that was meant for the digidestined. It will only be a matter of time until they get here and when they do I'll have something special for them."

"I don't like the sound of that." Ross said.

"Ross, I could digivolve now and get us out of here. He already knows the others will be on their way and he has a trap set for them." Aquamon whispered.

"I don't think that's an option. We won't get very far and we've seen how powerful he is." Ross whispered back.

"We're here." Hydroumon said. Ross and Aquamon stepped forward into a larger room. They saw some sort of shadow dash around in the air. It landed down and it looked like some sort of winged creature with sharp claws. It changed form to a smaller being and they saw someone having a seat on a couple stairs in the back. He saw that he was human shaped, but it was difficult to see because there wasn't much light. Even though it was dark, they could see the person opening his eyes and they could see it. The cold and emotionless stare in his eyes. Ross knew who this was, the digidestine's search was over.

"You're late."


	26. Spilling the Truth

Hydroumon has brought Aquamon and Ross to a chamber in his lair and they saw on the otherside, even in the barely lit room, two people staring at them. They knew that had to be Davis and Veemon.

"You're late. What took you so long?" Davis said.

"I had business to take care of. I have a couple people that want to say hello." Hydroumon said as he was gesturing to both Ross and Aquamon.

"Hi there, my name is Ross and this Aquamon." He said in a kind manner, but something happened. When Davis lay his eyes on him, Ross felt strange. He felt his body was being torn apart and that he was surrounded by nothingness. Not a single sound could be heard as a wave of despair and darkness washed over him.

"Ross, are you okay?" Aquamon said. Ross didn't answer, but he did feel a small portion of sweat run down his face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. By meeting his eyes, I felt like I was staring in a dark, deep, never ending void filled with nothingness." Ross said. "It was like I could actually feel a depraving sense."

"From that response, it sounds like his training has been going well." Hydroumon said.

"Why did you bring him here? Who is he?" Davis said.

"He's a digidestine and the others will be here soon." Hydroumon said. They couldn't see his expression on his face. Davis just stood up and started to walk away with Veemon.

"You know he's talking about your old friends." Ross said. "That one named T.K. is determined to bring you back. He sees you as a close friend."

"I don't care." Davis said as he turned to face him. "As far as friends go, I have none." Once that was said, they left the chamber.

"Let me bring you to your chamber while I determine what to do with you." Hydroumon said as he led the both of them down the halls.

…

Outside

Gotsumon was waiting outside. He was becoming bored and impatient. The only thing he could do was wait for a sign or something, but he had no idea what to look for.

"I hope they're okay in there." Gotsumon said.

"Gotsumon!" He turned around to see the other digidestine have finally arrived as they ran up to him.

"You guys finally made it." Gotsumon said.

"Where's Ross? We've got a few questions to ask him." T.K. said.

"He's inside. Do you see that boulder right there? That's Hydroumon's base." Gotsumon said.

"That's where he's been hiding all these years?" Kari said.

"That has to mean that Davis and Veemon could be inside." Gatomon said. T.K. was growing anxious. After all this time, he might have finally found them.

"Ross and Aquamon have been in there for a while. I'm starting to get worried." Gotsumon said.

"So what do we do? Do we go in and get Ross or look for Davis?" Ken said.

"Hydroumon is in there too and we know how dangerous is. We can't just go barging in." Cody said.

"We're not. Cody, we need Digmon. We'll dig in and find Ross. We have to find out what's going on first." T.K. said. "Kari, you're coming in with me and Cody. The rest of you stay out here and keep an eye on Gotsumon so Ross isn't up to any funny business."

"What does that mean?" Gotsumon said. No one answered. Cody pulled out his D3.

"Digi-armor Energize!"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to…Digmon, the drill of knowledge"

Digmon started drilling right into the ground. T.K., Kari, Cody, and their digimon jumped right in to finally get the truth.

…..

Inside

Hydroumon led them inside a small room as he put the both of them in and released them from their restraints.

"Please wait in here." Hydroumon said.

"If I'm a prisoner shouldn't I get a phone call?" Ross said. Hydroumon didn't answer, just smirked, as he closed the door and locked them inside. The room was small with a bed and a table that ad a lit candle on it. Ross went on the bed and just laid back on it.

"What do we do now? We did what we were asked to do." Aquamon said.

"We're just gonna have to wait. The others should be here soon and we'll have to hold out until then." Ross said and heard a beeping sound. "Judging from that sound, we won't have to wait very long." Meanwhile, Digmon continued to drill through the ground and they were using their D3s to guide them.

"According to my D3, Ross should just be a little further up ahead." Cody said.

"Okay, Digmon try and dig as quietly as you can. We don't want Hydroumon to hear us." T.K. said.

"I'll try." Digmon said and started digging his way through the rocks. Ross and Aquamon just waited and soon they heard something coming from the wall. They looked to see cracks were forming on it and a drill dug right through as a wall opened up and they all came out.

"You guys got here sooner than I thought." Ross said.

"I guess, from the looks of this, you were taken prisoner." T.K. said. "You should be lucky since you took off on your own and Hydroumon didn't consider to destroy you."

"Yeah, he knew you guys would show up eventually." Aquamon said. Kari pulled out the black notebook and gave it to Ross.

"Here, you dropped this back at the forest." Kari said and Ross took it.

"You looked inside it, didn't you?" Ross said.

"Yeah. Are those song lyrics inside there?" Kari said.

"It's a hobby of mine. When I get a melody, inspiration, or something going in my head I write what I can." Ross said.

"Then maybe you can tell us about that last one you have called Treachery." T.K. said.

"We've had enough of your games. It's time you tell us who you are and what you're really up to." Cody said. Ross did see he had no choice, but to come clean.

….

Outside

They all managed to get out without any trouble. Ross was leaning against a rock as the others stood in front of him and his digimon so they wouldn't escape as they interrogated him.

"Okay, start explaining yourself." Yolei said. "Why did you go off on your own earlier? Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused us? Not to mention you've lied to us."

"I'm sorry I deceived you, really. I didn't want to. I was only doing what I was told to do." Ross said.

"What do you mean? Who told you to deceive us?" Kari said.

"You better stick to telling the truth." Cody said.

"You really think we would be lying at a time like this?" Gotsumon said.

"We swear, everything we're telling you is the truth." Aquamon said.

"Then who told you to do this?" T.K. said.

"It was your friend, Gennai." Ross said and that shocked all of them.

"Gennai?" Ken said.

"T.K., the reason we attacked you earlier was Gennai's idea." Ross said. "He knew you would stop at nothing to get to Hydroumon. When he asked me to join you guys, he wanted me to see what you fully capable of and attacking you was the only way I could."

"What about what has happened now?" Gatomon said.

"Did Gennai told you to do this?" Patamon said.

"Sort of, I knew I couldn't stop Hydroumon myself. I came up with the idea to bring you guys here, but he did had a thought Hydroumon would take me prisoner." Ross said.

"That last song you were working on, it was about Gennai." Ken said.

"We do consider Gennai a close friend and we've always trust him. You didn't like that you did this." Kari said.

"I tried to talk myself out of this by changing his mind, but he wouldn't listen." Ross said.

"But why, why would Gennai lie to us like this?" Cody said.

"Gennai understands you want to save this Davis, but he's putting top priorities first." Ross said. "He says that stopping and defeating Hydroumon should be the first thing to be done. He knew you guys would try to save you friend, but he believes Davis should be left alone until Hydroumon is put in his place."

"I can't believe Gennai would do this to us." Hawkmon said.

"One more thing, is Davis inside there?" T.K. said.

"Actually yeah, I saw him, but you're not going to like it." Ross said. T.K. didn't care, he was going back inside. "Davis says that he doesn't care about you guys, that he has no friends. When I looked into his eyes, it was like he held no emotion and there was no light. It seems to me that Davis doesn't want anything to do with you. So let me ask, why are you going so far for him. Why do you want to save someone that wants nothing to do with you, that doesn't want to be saved?"

"Davis wouldn't want anything to do with me to begin with." T.K. said, but what astounded Ross the most was that he was smiling when he said it. "Yet that isn't going to stop me. He won't say it back, but Davis is one of the greatest friends I ever had. He's helped us more times than I could count and this time it's my turn. Hydroumon can do whatever he wants to me. He can chop off my arms, my legs, or every fiber in my being. That won't stop me." Ross could see it, how much Davis meant to all of them. He's never met anyone that would go to such lengths to help one person. "One way or the other, I'm going to beat Hydroumon and bring Davis home."


	27. After All This Time

The moment T.K. has waited for has finally arrived. After two years of searching, he finally found where Davis has been hiding and he's not going to come out until he took him home with him.

"Okay guys, this is it. Davis is somewhere inside and we're bringing him home." T.K. said.

"You might want to be careful. I don't think he's the same person you remember." Ross said. "I really do feel bad for lying to you guys like this so let me help. The place is much bigger than you think. It looks like it goes on for miles. You're going to need all the help you can get to search that place."

"If you say so." Yolei said.

"But it's safer to stay together with someone rather than go in alone." Cody said.

"I guess you're right. Let's go." T.K. said as they all jumped back in the tunnel. They managed to pick the lock and slowly opened the door as Ross looked around.

"We're in luck. I don't think Hydroumon has noticed anything." Ross said as they all stepped out.

"Alright. Ken, Cody, and I will take down this end. Yolei, Kari, Ross take the other end. If you find Davis or Veemon or run into trouble contact the rest of us." T.K. said. They all agreed and ran off.

"Ross, do you know where either of them are?" Yolei said.

"No, we were separated and there's no telling how big this place is." Ross said.

"If Davis still has D3 after all these years, we should get a signal." Kari said as she held up her D3 and kept an eye on it.

'We finally found them after all this time. Kari's determined to make sure we find Davis, I can see the determination in her eyes.' Gatomon thought.

….

T.K.

T.K., Ken, and Cody were running down the halls. They were trying to find a trace of Davis or Hydroumon, but they were coming up short handed.

"Where is he?" T.K. said. He saw a door was coming up. He went right for it and pushed it open, but there wasn't anyone in there. "Nothing."

"Just try and calm down." Cody said.

"Cody's right. Getting worked up like this isn't doing any good." Ken said. "I know you want to find them, but you have to be patient."

"I can't. They're here somewhere and I have to find them. I've finally found after all this time and I'm not letting Davis getaway again." T.K said and continued to run down the halls. He was just as determined as Kari to find Davis and bring him back.

…

Kari

Kari opened a door slightly to see if anyone was inside, but there was nothing there either.

"Ugh, I feel like we're not getting anywhere." Yolei said. "Everything looks the same. Has this guy heard of originality?"

"I told you, the place looks like it goes on forever. It's like a maze down here." Ross said.

"We'll just have to keep checking every door we come across." Kari said.

"You seemed more eager than any of us to find this guy." Ross said.

"It's because Kari had a thing for Davis. She never got over it." Yolei said.

"Oh, a crush." Ross said.

"Well what about you, Ross?" Kari said. "I saw through your book. I saw songs titled like Out Of My Head and Cross My Mind. I took a look and they were about someone. You have feelings for someone too."

"Yeah, I do." Ross said as his face was becoming a little red. "I did like someone back from my home. Her name was Marissa. I first thought that I was just letting some stupid things my friends said get to me, but I began to see her differently. There's just something special about her."

"Did you ever tell her?" Yolei said.

"I don't think it would have mattered. She had a boyfriend at the time." Ross said. "That doesn't mean I've given up. I don't think my feelings for her will ever go away. I just have to hold onto hope that I will be with her."

'Hope, that's what Davis needs for us.' Kari thought.

"We should probably keep going." Ross said as they started walking, but Ross saw something move out of the corner of his eye and saw a shadow moving. "Hey, wait!" He ran after it and the others ran after him.

"What's wrong?" Kari said.

"I saw someone move down there." Ross said as they chased it. When they rounded a corner, shots of blue fire were blasted at the walls and the ceiling. It separated Ross and his digimon from the girls.

"Ross, are you alright?" Kari said.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, I'll handle this. See if you can find another way around. While you're at it, continue to look for Davis and his partner." Ross said.

"Alright, but be careful." Yolei said and they both ran off to find a path that will get back to him. Ross turned to head down the hall, but didn't when he saw some sort of shadowy wing figure standing in front of him.

"Ross, shouldn't we contact the others?" Gotsumon said.

"Let's find out what this guy is made of first." Ross said. He pulled out his d3 and it shined brightly.

"Gotsumon/Aquamon warp DNA digivolve to…Crazillamon"

They both took the form of a duel sword swordsman. He went to attack, but the strange figure moved back as he swung his swords. The figure shot blue flames from his hands, but Crazillamon was able to block it.

"Who is this guy?" Ross said.

…..

The Digidestine

All five of them were checking every door they could come across. Kari saw another one and went for it. She opened it slightly.

"Not in here." Kari said. T.K. was looking himself and when he spotted the next one he busted it open.

"This one is empty too." T.K. said and they kept moving. Both of them were looking for Davis and Veemon, but they weren't having any luck

"He's not here." Kari said.

"He isn't here either." T.K. said.

"Nothing here either." They both kept searching, but they couldn't find him. They kept running through the dark halls and were getting uneasy as their hearts wouldn't stop pumping from the anxiety and the running.

"Come on. Where the hell are you?" T.K. said.

"He has to be here somewhere." Kari said.

"Where are you?" T.K. said.

"Where are you?" Kari said.

"Davis!" T.K. shouted.

…

Ross

Crazillamon and the strange creature continued to fight each other. It sounded like metal was clashing against metal as Crazillamon parried each of this creature's attacks. It flew behind him and kicked him in the back. It came back around and kicked Crazillamon in the face.

"It shouldn't be this challenging to fight this thing. There isn't much room in here for him to fly around." Crazillamon said.

"What are we even fighting?" Ross said.

"That would be my partner." They both heard a voice and it sounded like it was right in front of them. They saw someone was walking down a path. Ross began to feel a cold sense as this person came closer.

"Heads up." Crazillamon warned him. They saw the strange looking digimon charge up a blue ball of fire between his hands.

" **Crazy Sword**."

Crazillamon launched a waving blue energy blast from between his swords and the digimon launched the blue ball of fire. It created a massive explosion that was felt throughout the whole place. The other digidestine heard it and thought that was trouble. Crazillamon shielded Ross with both of them down on one knee.

"Don't you know you should never cause an explosion inside a narrow space like that?" Ross said. "Are you trying to blow us up?"

"Sorry. It was the first thing I could think of." Crazillamon said as they both stood up straight. They looked up to see that both of those guys were at the top of the newly formed crater. When the smoke clear, they had a better view of the digimon they were fighting. He had blue skin and looked like a dragon with wings. He wore black armor that covered his chest and waist. He had armor on his feet and on the tops of his hand with claws. It also covered his head as it had a flaming blue pattern. "We should have contacted the others when we had the chance."

"Don't worry, they'll be here after that explosion." Ross said as his eyes stayed on the person that was standing next to the digimon. "After all this time, they're going to be reunited with an old friend."


	28. Reunion Devestated

The explosion was heard and felt through the whole place. T.K. and the others rushed over to it and got reunited with each other.

"Girls, what's going on? Where's Ross now?" T.K. said.

"We got cut off when we were chasing someone." Kari said.

"Guys, down there." Ken said as he pointed down the hall and saw sunlight emitting in it. They looked further down to see Ross and Crazillamon.

"Come on!" Kari said as she rushed over there with Yolei.

"Wait!" Cody said as he and the other guys ran after them. Ross heard them coming and saw Yolei and Kari were the first to reach him.

"Ross, what's going on?" Yolei said as they tried to catch their breath.

"Kari, Yolei." They both heard a familiar voice. They looked up to see the strange digimon and saw the person they were looking for. Ken and Cody were the next ones to run out. "Ken, Cody." They both heard and saw him. Kari couldn't believe what was right in front of her.

"Da…vis! It's you." Kari whispered. T.K. ran out and looked up to see what they were all looking at. There he was. Davis stand over them with an emotionless face in black pants and an open vest showing off his chest and he carried a sword without a guard behind his belt.

"Davis!" T.K. said.

"T.K." Davis said as he stared down at all of them. "So what, are Tai and the others here too?"

"No, it's just us." T.K. said.

"So this is the guy you've all been talking about." Ross said as he stepped forward trying to cut the tension. "At least now I know what this guy looks like. Can I ask who the digimon standing next to you is?" They all looked at his new digimon and he seemed familiar.

"This is Saphdramon. The new armor form of Veemon." Davis said.

"That's Veemon? What happened to Flamedramon?" Wormmon said.

"He died with the old us." Davis said as he turned back to all of them. "Now, why did you all come here?"

"Why? We came for you, to bring you back." Ken said.

"I'm not going back. Now that you're all here, I'll kill all of you. Doing that will show that the bonds I have with all of you are broken." Davis said. That made T.K. think back to the last time he saw him.

" _What makes you think you understand how I feel? You have parents you see and a brother who cares for you. You had everything I could ever want so how would you know what I feel?!"_

"Why?" T.K. said.

" _Why T.K.? Why would you come this far for me?"_

" _Because you're my friend, our bond is more important to me than you think."_

" _In that case, I'll have to break that bond."_

"Why didn't you kill me? Weren't you going to try and break our bond?" T.K. said.

"The reason I spared you had nothing to do with that. I spared you because I needed to become stronger to do it." Davis said.

"How can you say that?" T.K. said. The next thing he knew, Davis jumped right down in a blink of an eye. He placed his hand on his shoulder as he stood right by his side.

"How did he do that?" Yolei said.

"Tell me, wouldn't have it made more sense to become stronger than spend the last three years looking for me." Davis said. "It was your chance to be leader like you always wanted."

"How can I be a leader, when I can't even save my friend?" T.K. said. Davis understood he came so far just for him, but it meant nothing to him. He reached behind him and pulled out his sword out of its sheath. T.K.'s friends saw that he was really going to for a kill.

"Davis no!" Kari shouted, but he reared his sword back and struck. Before his sword could penetrate his back, Crazillaon stepped in and blocked it. Davis pulled back and jumped away.

"He really means it! He really tends to kill us!" Cody was shocked to say. Ross was the only one that stood up to him.

"Guys, I know he's your friend, but we need to fight to defend ourselves." Ross said.

"Watch yourself with him." Crazillamon said as he turned his head to look at Saphdramon. "I've got this one!" He jumped and attacked him, but Saphdramon moved out of the way as he flew up.

" **Blue Fire Star**."

Saphdramon took the form of a four point star in a blue flame. He dived down and pushed Crazillamon down the side of the crater. Davis swung his sword at Ross, but he reacted fast enough to move out of the way.

"Davis, stop! We're your friends!" Kari yelled as she reached out to him.

"I don't have any friends." Davis said as he swung his sword at her, but Kari pushed her out of the way. Gatomon tried to claw at him, but he moved out of the way.

"Kari, you shouldn't get too close to him. If you want to reach out to the old him, you better do it at a safe distance." Ross warned her. Saphdramon flew up and launched multiple blue fireballs and everyone took cover.

"Saphdramon, now!" Davis commanded as he struck his sword into the ground and jumped into the air. Saphdramon dove down and slammed his foot into it. That caused a giant impact wave that knocked them all down.

'Such force and such power. I didn't think something like this could happen. How strong have these two gotten?' Ken thought as he tried to get up. Davis pulled out his sword and was facing him.

"Ken, move!" Yolei shouted, but it was too late. Ken tried to move to the side, but Davis struck him in his right shoulder with his sword and Ken couldn't help, but scream.

"AAAAWWWW!"

"Ken!" T.K. shouted.

" **Sticky Net**."

Wormmon shout out his web net from his mouth, but Davis pulled his sword out with blood spilling out and cut through it with the threads being painted red. Saphdramon grabbed him and brought him back to the top of the crater.

"Ken!" Wormmon shouted as he rushed over to his side. Ken held onto his shoulder as the blood was still flowing. "Oh Ken, please tell me that you're alright."

"It hurts doesn't it?" Davis said. "The first time being cut by a blade is always painful. The cold metal entering into your skin. The warmth of your blood seeping out. Don't worry, you'll learn to hold your screams of pain in over time."

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Ken said.

"Becoming a new person sometimes mean that you have to let go of the thoughts you once held." They all looked to see Hydroumon walk over and stand right next Davis.

"You!" T.K. said with deep hatred in his voice.

"This is what I wanted to show you all. Davis has embraced his new dark abilities such as killing without remorse." Hydroumon said. "Veemon's training has done well for him as well. Embracing his new dark power has given him new forms and power when he armor digivolves." Saphdramon dedigivolved and became Veemon.

"So that really was Veemon." Yolei said.

"Wait a minute. Look at Veemon's eyes. They're as black as the night." Hawkmon said and he was right. There was nothing, but blackness in Veemon's eyes.

"You should see him when he armor digivolves into Ravedramon. He's like a wild tiger mixed with a thunderous thunder storm." Hydrouon said.

"Release Davis and Veemon right now." T.K. said.

"You just don't get it. They belong with me and they don't want to go back." Hydroumon said.

"I don't believe you! You're just using him and Veemon for their power." T.K. shouted.

"Careful boy. You don't want a repeat of Shadowseraphimon, do you?" Hydroumon said and that changed T.K.'s anger into nervousness.

"Hydroumon speaks the truth." Davis said. "There's nothing for me back in Odaiba. I left my old life behind. In order to keep me from going back to that place, Hydroumon can use me and Veemon however he pleases."

"But Davis, you can't really think this new life of yours is better than your old one." T.K. said. "You hold no emotion and your living underground. Back home, you were filled with energy and excitement with a stable home."

"I've embraced the dark side that has now been awaken in me." Davis said. "Those trivial things such as emotions, friendship, and excitement all mean nothing. I've told you something similar like this the last time we spoke to each other."

"You can't really mean that." T.K. said as every part of his body was being filled with despair.

"I think we should be taking our leave." Hydroumon said s black flames enveloped around them. T.K. and Davis' eyes met and he could see that Davis felt nothing towards what happened. T.K. finally saw he was gone as the flames covered his eyes and they were gone. The reunion they were hoping for has been destroyed. T.K. fell to his knees and got on all fours. Seeing he escaped and saying those things, T.K. saw nothing changed. "I failed again."


	29. Imprisoned Water

After the reunion that was a misery, Davis escaped with Hydroumon and moved into a new lair. It was now like a cavern with Davis walking up to Hydroumon.

"Hydroumon, I need to tell you about something." Davis said.

"What is it?" Hydroumon said.

"It's about the digidestine. It's only a matter of time until they track us down again and no matter what, I can't defeat them on my own." Davis said.

"Are you concerned?" Hydroumon said.

"No, but I know how this works out. Fighting them alone never works out well." Davis said. "Their unison is how they always prevail. If you wish for them to be destroyed, I'm going to need a team of my own."

"What did you have in mind?" Hydroumon said.

"I have already selected three powerful and dangerous digimon to work with me. I just need to convince them." Davis said. "If this works, you'll have three more powerful soldiers at your side."

"What if they say no?" Hydroumon said.

"I have a few backups in mind, but I know I can get these certain three to join me." Davis said.

"Are you asking or my permission? You're free to do whatever you please." Hydroumon said. "I can't wait to see who this new team of yours will be."

….

Davis

Davis and Veemon were walking through the forest as they were heading towards their first destination to obtain their first new member.

"Davis? Who is this new member are we getting?" Veemon said.

"You'll see when we get there. I'm surprise to actually hear you talk. You've become a man of few words." Davis said.

"Don't put too much into it." Veemon said.

"We're here." Davis said as they arrived a tower that seemed designed like a prison. Standing guard were two Guardromon and they saw Davis and Veemon approaching.

"Halt!"

"No one is allowed here without authorization."

"Here's my authorization." Davis said as he pulled out his sword and in one slice each, he turned them into data. Deeper in the tower, two Bulbmon were standing in front of a container of water, but they heard the commotion going on.

"What's going on?" They saw the door was blown open and Saphdramon flew right in. In almost no time, the both of them were deleted. Davis walked to the container and Saphdramon dedigivolved.

"Here he is." Davis said.

"Davis, it's just water." Veemon said. Davis didn't respond to that. He pulled out his sword and smashed it open.

"Get up and show your true self." Davis said.

"I thank you for freeing me. Though I don't know who you are. I don't really get any visitors." The water was actually talking.

"I doubt you would since you're a dangerous tiger that controls water to have it powerful enough to create tidal waves." Davis said. "Now pull yourself together."

"Give me a minute. My clothes are in the closet." The water said. It slid under a door and slushing and zipping was heard. He opened the door and came out.

"So this is your human form, Splashmon." Davis said.

"Yes. My true form is under here, but I'm such a good looking fellow when I look like this. I'm all about the good looks" Splashmon said. "Now, who are you and why did you set me free?"

"My name is Davis and this is my partner Veemon. I came here to ask you to join me."

"Join you, in what?" Splashmon said.

"I'm forming a powerful team and I like you to be a part of it. The choice is yours." Davis said.

"Look kid, I'm grateful for you freeing me, but I don't even know you." Splashmon said.

"Is that a no?" Davis said. Splashmon was about to say no, but something stopped him. He saw into his eyes that there was something about him and no matter how he tried, he couldn't say no. It's like being unable to turn away from something, but you don't like it.

"I'll make a deal with you." Splashmon said.

"A deal?" Davis said.

"There's something of mine that I like to get back. If you can help me get it back and you do well, I'll join you." Splashmon said. Instead of answering, Davis just started walking.

"What is it we're getting and who has it?" Davis said.

"It's with the same person that locked me up, Kingchessmon." Splashmon said.

….

Kingchessmon's Castle

Splashmon lead them to a castle in hopes to obtain what rightfully belongs to him.

"So what is it we're looking for?" Davis said.

"Don't worry. I can feel that it's in there. They will guide me right to where they are." Splashmon said.

"They? Is it a thing or people we're looking for?" Davis said.

"A little bit of both." Splashmon said as they walked up to the front gates. Splashmon turned into water and slid right under it. He reappeared and saw a squadron of Knightchessmon to welcome him. "How nice of you all to come and welcome me."

" **Hydro-Pressure**."

Splashmon fired high pressured water from his hands and blasted them all and took them all down in just one shot. He went for a real and rotated it as he opened up the gate.

"Where to now?" Davis said.

"Up there, in that tower." Splashmon said as he pointed to the one in the center. "That is also where the king of this here castle is." Davis reached for his D3 and had Veemon turn into Saphdramon. Saphdramon flew up to the walls. Splashmon turned to see him take care of a few soldiers. "Nice, I didn't even noticed them."

"Let's get going." Davis said as he started walking. They made their way up a set of stairs to the top floor of the tower. They saw a bunch of Pawnchessmon were coming down towards them.

"Oh please, I'll wash them all away."

"I've got this one." Davis said. He broke all their spears with his sword and cut them all down. He didn't get one scratch and didn't even broke a sweat.

"You don't fool around." Splashmon said. "You're not like most humans. You're cold and ruthless. That's my kind of style."

"Let's just get what you need." Davis said as he kept walking.

"The least you could do is say thank you for the compliment." Splashmon said. They arrived to a set of great doors and they blasted it down. They looked to see Kingchessmon sitting on a throne.

"Splashmon? I thought you were locked up." Kingchessmon said.

"I owe my freedom to my new friend here." Splashmon said.

"That's Kingchessmon? He's not as impressive as I would have thought." Davis said and walked over to a tapestry.

"What are you doing? Stay away from there." Kingchessmon said, but Davis cut it in two and revealed a hidden shelf. It hold bottles of seven different colored waters.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Davis said.

"Yes, I'm impressed again. I didn't even say where they were hidden." Splashmon said. "I'll be taking those back now."

"Not happening. You are going to be locked up again. Guards!" Kingchessmon shouted and seven Knightmon appeared to their king's side.

"Let's see…there's about seven. Davis, could you please smash those bottles?" Splashmon asked. He grabbed all the bottles and smashed them open and all seven took a shape.

"What are these things?" Davis said as they all went to Splashmon as they climbed on him.

"These are my splashers. Little creations of mine that are also a part of my body." Splashmon said as the splashers entered his body.

"Guards, arrest them!" Kingchessmon ordered.

" **Poisonous Force**."

Splashmon fired all of the splashers, each landing on one of the Knightmon.

"Allow me to explain how they work. Red Splasher makes those who drink him to stop trusting his allies." Splashmon said as it sank into Knightmon's mouth.

"I do not dare wish to work with any of you. How do I know you're not going to betray me you worthless tin cans."

"Pink Splasher makes a person so obsessed with their beauty, they refuse to fight." Pink Splasher sank into Knightmon.

"Oh my, I'm so handsome. I can't risk putting a scratch on this face."

"Blue Splasher makes puppets bend to my will and Green Splasher turns someone into a puppet." Two of the Knightmons turned against each other and sliced the other down. "Yellow Splasher paralyzes their victims." The fifth Knightmon was shocked until he couldn't move. "Violet Splasher helps with my Bubble Head attack and drowns them." Violet Splasher gathered water around the sixth Knightmon until he couldn't breathe. "Finally, Black Splasher is the deadliest. It's used for combat, forms cages, and detonates." Black Splasher exploded and took the last Knightmon with him.

"No." Kingchessmon as he was cowering.

"You're kingdom has fallen you sorry excuse for a king." Davis said as he dealt the final blow to him and Splashmon whistled as he liked it. "We might want to get out of here." The place started shaking when Saphdramon was destroying all the support beams. The castle came down and they all walked away.

"Okay, you're an amazing guy." Splashmon said. "A deal is a deal. I'll join you in this team of yours. So what's next?"

"We're going to get our next member. The devastating flower queen, Lotosmon." Davis said as he went to gather his new team.


	30. Non-Fighting Flower

"Here Ken. This should help with the wound." Yolei said. After the digidestined failed to save Davis, they thought they should have a little talk with Gennai. Ken was getting his wound treated as Yolei handed some ointment. "Gennai said this should heal it faster."

"Thank you." Ken said as he took it.

"How could you Gennai?!" T.K. shouted from the other room as the others were talking about Gennai. "How could you lie to us like this? You only gave us Ross so Hydroumon could be stopped. You know we have to get Davis and Veemon back."

"I know that. That's why I put Ross with you." Gennai said.

"I don't understand, Gennai." Kari said.

"I know you're all determined to save Davis and Veemon, but Hydroumon has to be stopped." Gennai said. "You would have made saving those two your top priority, you would have been listening to your emotions rather than your heads. I had to give you someone that would fight him. The longer Hydroumon is around, the more dangerous this situation becomes."

"So basically you wanted someone on our team that would put defeating Hydroumon first and rescuing Davis second." Cody clarified.

"Still, how could you lie to us like this? I told you that I was going to save Davis no matter what." T.K. said.

"Yes T.K., but that didn't change how I felt and thought." Gennai said. "I still think you should go with the smartest decision rather than doing what your heart is saying. Following your heart is a good thing, but as I told you that you have to use your head. I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I had to do what was right." T.K. understood why he did this, but he couldn't bring himself to actually forgive him.

"T.K., don't let this bother you now. We should just focus on finding them again." Ross said and T.K. nodded in agreement to that.

…

Davis

After recruiting Splashmon, Davis and Veemon headed out with their new comrade to retrieve a new member named Lotosmon.

"So why do you want this Lotosmon to join us?" Splashmon said.

"Lotosmon can emit a powerful aroma. It causes her victims to lose their fighting spirit or see hallucinations." Davis said. "Don't let her lady like personality and the sweetness she gives fool you. She can be dangerous when she wants to be."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Splashmon said.

"We're here." Davis said. They stopped by the entrance of a forest that looked enchanted. "We'll find Lotosmon inside."

"How will we find her in a place as big as this?" Splashmon said.

"Just follow the scent." Davis said as he and Veemon started walking in and Splashmon soon followed. Splashmon wondered what he meant when he said follow the scent until it hit him. There was a pleasant smell in the air and you could see a trail of pollen in the sunlight.

"Okay, now I see what you mean." Splashmon said.

"Yeah. If we just follow the pollen, we'll find her." Davis said. They either followed their noses of their eyes. It soon came to hearing drum noises.

"What's that?" Veemon said.

"Sounds like we're getting closer." Splashmon said.

"She's just up ahead." Davis said. They soon saw a bunch of forest digimon that were gathered around Lotosmon as she sat on a throne chair made out of flowers and roots.

"Hello there boys." Lotosmon said as she already spotted them. A path was cleared for them as they walked up to her.

"I'm going on a limb here and say you're the one we're looking for." Splashmon said.

"I am Lotosmon. I am the queen of this forest. To what do I owe this arrival? Who are you?"

"My name is Davis. That is Veemon and Splashmon. We've come here to have you join our team." Davis said.

"And why would I want to do that?" Lotosmon said.

"Trust me honey, you really should. We're very powerful and you would be wise to come with us." Splashmon said.

"Splashmon, we can't force her." Davis said.

"You watch your tone. You are in the presence of a queen here. I also doubt my servants would appreciate you speaking to me that way." Lotosmon said.

"We don't want any trouble, but I don't back down from a fight." Davis said. "Send whoever you like and we'll fight." Lotosmon actually took that offer.

"Destroy them." Lotosmon said as all the digimon that were around stood to fight them all.

"Oh please." Splashmon said as he held up his fingers.

" **Hydro-Pressure**."

He shot out his water and blew all the digimon away. Davis reached for his D3 and turned Veemon in to Exveemon. He flew around and trashed each and everyone one of the digimon that came into his sight.

"I warned you." Davis said.

"How dare you step into my land and bring this chaos?" Lotosmon said. "In that case, I'll make you cease this fighting." She held out her hands and two different staffs came into her hands. One held a black and white snake and the other held a rainbow colored flower.

"I take it those are the staffs you use to release the aroma that makes a person lose their fighting spirit." Davis said.

"Is that suppose to scare us?" Splashmon said.

"These scepters are used to rid those of sadness and make them see the good." Lotosmon said. "However, if you fail to see that, you'll be punished."

"Rid of sadness and make them good? Davis, are you sure this is the girl you want to join us?" Splashmon said.

"It's just her way to have others see things her way." Davis said. "I can see that she doesn't care for goodness and to rid people of sadness. She just uses it to persuade people to make them follow her."

"Is that what you think?" Lotosmon said. "Well you're about to find out. I don't like violence so let's see if you'll still be wanting to fight after this."

"I doubt that because you're not going to use it." Splashmon said as he launched more water, but Lotosmon spun the staff in her left hand, the black and white snake staff, and blocked it. She pointed the rainbow flower staff at them.

" **Seven's Fantasia**."

The staff emitted a rainbow colored scent at all three of them. All it took was one small whiff and they fell under the power. Splashmon saw himself surrounded by water and was relaxingly floating on it with flowers everywhere. He felt so relaxed.

"Wow. I feel like all the fight in me is gone. I just want to stay here all day." Splashmon said. Davis was surrounded in a rainbow light. It was just him and Lotosmon.

"How do you feel? Don't you want to take a nap or feel so happy that you don't want to do anything?" Lotosmon said.

"Not really. Lotosmon, I only want to know if you'll join us." Davis said. "All of this could have been avoided, but you brought this upon yourself."

"Are you trying to make yourself seem cool to try and impress me so I will join you?" Lotosmon said. "That isn't going to work. You are cute, but you're too young for my taste. I'm only interested in real men."

"Did I ask what you're interested in?" Davis said. Lotosmon didn't respond to that. She just moved behind him and massaged his shoulders.

"Your shoulders feel so tense. You really should relax. You can stay if you want and I'll take it all away." Lotosmon said. "Promise to be fateful to me and you can stay as long as you please. You'll never feel sadness ever again and you'll never have another worry in the world."

"Don't bother." Davis said. He reached for his sword and in one slash, the illusion fated and Splashmon was free from his illusion. Lotosmon could not believe this happened. No one ever did that before.

"How?" Lotosmon said.

"I discarded emotions such as sadness and happiness long ago. Tricks like that aren't going to work on me." Davis said. He snapped his fingers and Exveemon flew up to her. He gave her a powerful kick and caused her to go through the chair and slide against the ground.

"My servants, come to me!" Lotosmon shouted.

"Splashmon, shoot water in the sky, have it rain." Davis said.

"You've got it." Splashmon said. He raised his hand and launched water into the sky like a geyser and it all rained down. Lotosmon tried to summon her minions, but none of them showed.

"It's not going to work. It's next to impossible for a flower to release its scent when it becomes drenched." Davis said as he took a stand on her broken throne chair.

"No. You can't do this, I am the queen." Lotosmon said.

"You're no queen. I've seen how you work." Davis said. "You had those digimon do what you say because you used that same aroma trick. You had them feel happy and relaxed. You had them feel all that when they are around you and it persuade them to do whatever you say. You're just like a little girl pretending to be a princess."

"No….no this can't be happening." Lotosmon said.

"Lotosmon, this time it's your turn to retrieve happiness." Davis said. Lotosmon looked up to see a rainbow behind Davis as the water mixed with the sun. It was like a work of art. There was something about seeing this that made her feel at peace. A feeling she hadn't felt in a wire. "Come with us and you will." Lotosmon couldn't say no.

"So she's with us now?" Splashmon said as they all left the forest.

"That's just what happened bubble boy." Lotosmon said.

"What did you just call me?" Splashmon said as he glared at her.

"What are you to Davis, the water boy?" Lotosmon said and that insult to injury.

"Enough you two. We just need to get the last member to join us." Davis said.

"Who is the last one?" Splashmon said.

"We'll find him locked up in the mountains. His name is Blastmon." Davis said.

"Blastmon? I heard that he's very strong, dangerous, and goes crazy in fighting." Lotosmon said.

"I know. That's why he's perfect." Davis said.


	31. Crazy Crystal

"How's that wound Ken?" Kari said. Ken moved his shoulder. It hurt, but it didn't hurt so badly.

"I think I'll be fine." Ken said. The digidestine were about to head home, but they heard Gennai got a message. Gennai opened it up and they saw his eyes widened.

"Gennai, what's wrong now?" Yolei said.

"I just got some news about Davis. Apparently he freed a dangerous digimon named Splashmon and destroyed a castle with the king inside." Gennai said.

"He did what?" T.K. said.

"Why would he do that?" Ross said.

"I'm not sure. Apparently someone also saw him with two other digimon." Gennai said. "This doesn't seem good. He must be gathering new forces for Hydroumon."

"We've got to go after him." T.K. said.

"No T.K., that won't do any good. You'll be walking around blind." Gennai said. "He was last spotted hours ago and no one knows where he's going. You'll just have to wait until he makes his next move." T.K. hated waiting around, but he had a point. Without knowing where Davis was going, there was no way to go after him.

…

Davis

Davis, with the two new members of his team, were out in the mountains to obtain the third and final member, Blastmon.

"What do you know about this Blastmon?" Splashmon said.

"Don't you do any talking to your friends, if you have any?" Lotosmon said.

"I've been locked up for years and I never got any visitors, flower princess." Splashmon said. Each passing second, he was liking her less and less.

"Anyway, he's strong and powerful." Lotosmon said. "He's locked up in a cell in a prison that is in these mountains. The prison is abandoned so we shouldn't encounter much resistance."

"If it's abandon, how could he have hold up after so long?" Splashmon said.

"That just shows how strong and resilient he is." Davis said. "I heard that he gets some of his power from sunlight so he's probably locked up in a dark room."

"I bet he's going crazy wanting to be free. Once he gets it, I doubt he'll be easy to reason with. Then again, what do you expect from someone who is made entirely out of rocks." Lotosmon said.

"There it is." Veemon said as they came across a stone building embedded into the mountain. They went to the front door and got it open easily. When they looked inside, the place was dusty and a wreck.

"Yuck, this place needs a major make over." Lotosmon said.

"What were you expecting? The place is abandoned. Did you think there would be fresh pain and lemon scent in the air?" Splashmon said.

"Quit your pointless arguing you two. Let's go find Blastmon." Davis said.

"I do detect a scent. It's just down this hall." Lotosmon said.

"How about that, she's good for something." Splashmon said as he took the lead. The others began to follow, but Lotosmon grabbed Davis and Veemon and took them down a different hall.

"What are you doing?" Davis said.

"He's actually down this way." Lotosmon said.

"Why did you lie?" Veemon said.

"I just wanted to get away from Splashmon. I say we're better off without him." Lotosmon said. Meanwhile, Blastmon was deep in this prison. He was down on his knees in a dark room with his hands and tail chained to the walls.

"How long have I been here?" Blastmon asked himself. "I've had no food, no water, no light for my crystals to shine. I want out of here." Splashmon was still on his own. He hadn't even noticed the others were gone.

"Hey Lotosmon, how far is this guy?" Splashmon said, but didn't get an answer. "Did you hear me?" When he turned around, he got his answer on why she didn't answer. He knew their disappearance had to have been her doing. "I hate that woman." Lotosmon led Davis and Veemon to a large door.

"Is this it?" Davis said.

"It is. Blastmon is on the other side of that door." Lotosmon said. Davis walked up to it and started to get it to open. Blastmon heard clicks coming from the door.

"Someone is here." Blastmon said. He saw the door open and Davis was on the other side. What he wanted was in front of him and he used every ounce of strength he had remaining to obtain it. "FREEDOM!" He shouted as he used all that strength and the chains actually broke. He raised his fist and pounded Davis as he was being flown through the wall.

"Davis!" Lotosmon shouted in concern. Blastmon laughed like a maniac as he broke through the walls himself. Splashmon was walking around trying to find them.

"Where are they?" Splashmon said. His answer came as Davis was blown through the wall and soon Blastmon came running through as well. "Never mind." Davis was sent flying outside. He landed on his feet and slid against the ground and blood dripping down his head. Blastmon came out and landed on the ground.

"Finally, I have sweet freedom!" Blastmon said.

"Not yet." Davis said as he was able to stand. "If you want freedom, you'll have to go through me first." Lotosmon and Splashmon ran to the whole they made. Veemon jumped out and made his way to Davis as he jumped on and over Blastmon.

"How can Davis still be standing after that?" Lotosmon said.

"He isn't like most humans." Splashmon said.

"I'm not giving up freedom. It took me days to build up the motivation and managed to break out of there. You're not locking me up again." Blastmon said. Davis pulled out his D3 and Veemon armored digivolved. Veemon's new form was like Raidramon, but had spokes instead of bolts with blue stripes over him and had saber teeth.

"Meet Ravedramon. I can tell just by looking at you that I'm going to need speed." Davis said as he climbed right on.

"You'll need more than that. Even being in this sunlight, I have power." Blastmon said as he was absorbing sunlight.

" **Crystal Breath**."

Blastmon blasted an energy beam from his mouth, but Ravedramon was as fast as lightning. That one attack was all it took for Blastmon to be exhausted.

"He's already out of breath?" Splashmon said.

"He was chained up. He must have used all the energy had to just get out of there." Lotosmon said.

" **Diamond Hedgehog**."

Blastmon curled up his entire body and started rolling around. It was heading right for Davis and Ravedramon, but they weren't moving. Blastmon just stopped a few inches as he uncurled himself. HE tried to stand, but was panting hard.

"Go for his legs." Davis said. He tossed his sword at his right leg and it was able to pierce through his metal. Davis jumped off and Ravedramon attacked.

" **Saber Fang Thunder**."

He shot thunder from his mouth that took the form of a fanged creature and hit down on Blastmon's leg and the electricity coursed through his body. Ravedramon ran up and jumped in the air.

" **Destruction Strike**."

He was covered in lightning and came down as he struck Ravedramon in the chest and struck Blastmon like a lightning bolt. Davis climbed over him and was standing over his face as he held his sword over his face.

"It's over Blastmon." Davis said.

"No. Please, just let me go. I just want to be free." Blastmon said. "I haven't eaten, drink, or even seen sunlight in days."

"You can have all that." Davis said. "I came here to bring you that freedom. You've been locked up for long enough, but you'll never be locked away again. I will be the key to you being locked up." It was as if Blastmon could see the light at last and the light was with Davis.

…..

Hydroumon's Lair

Hydroumon was having a nice hot tea. He looked up to see Davis and Veemon came back and saw that be had Splashmon, Lotosmon, and Blastmon came with them.

"Davis, you're back. I take it these are your new team members." Hydroumon said.

"Yes. The water tiger, Splashmon. The queen of flowers, Lotosmon. The destructive diamond, Blastmon." Davis said.

"So this is our new home?" Lotosmon said.

"I like it. It's dark and depraving." Splashmon said.

"Is there any place I could get some food and water?" Blastmon asked. Hydroumon reached for his trey of rice and cookies. He placed his tea on it and slid it over to Blastmon. Blastmon picked it up and ate everything, even the bowls, cup, and the trey.

"So now that your team is complete, now what?" Splashmon said.

"From now on, we are team Dark Miracle and we have only one goal. To destroy the digidestine." Davis said.


	32. One Chance

T.K. was reading all the messages he got on his computer. Despair, unbelieving, thinking it all isn't true were the emotions he was feeling. Gennai just sent him messages that Davis was spotted with three digimon, all to be claimed dangerous.

"This can't be happening. Why would Davis do this?" T.K. asked himself. He heard his bedroom door open and saw Matt and Tai come in.

"There you are." Matt said.

"Gennai just told us what has been going on with Davis. So he's working with three digimon that would be classified as criminals?" Tai said.

"I don't know and I don't care. There must be some other reason." T.K. said.

"T.K., I know you're not going to like hearing this, but maybe he's gathering them to destroy us." Matt said.

"You have to face the facts. Davis has decided to go against us and isn't coming back." Tai said.

"So you're giving up on him?!" T.K. growled.

"I'm not giving up on anyone. I want him back as much as you do, but I'm being prepared for the worst case scenario." Tai said.

"Tai has a point. You'll have to accept some facts." Matt said.

"I won't accept anything if it means that Davis is going to become our enemy." T.K. said. "If it was Kari, would you accept stuff like this Tai?" Tai didn't dignify that with a response, but he did hit him where it hurts.

"We'll give him one chance, just one to turn back to the way he was." Tai said. "If he doesn't, we're gonna have to be forced to treat him like any other enemy."

…

The Digidestine

Tai called a meeting with the older generation of digidestined, even Mimi came all the way from America to help them out. Joe, Izzy, Sora, and Mimi were waiting under a bridge until they saw that Matt was coming their way.

"Hey, where's Tai?" Sora said.

"Tai thought he would have to talk to Kari so we'll get this started without him." Matt said.

"So what is this about?" Mimi said.

"It's about Davis." Matt said. "Tai told T.K. that we're going to give Davis just once last chance to turn back into the way he once was. If he doesn't, we'll have to treat him like any other enemy."

"How could you guys say that to T.K.? You know he's been trying for years to find him and bring him back." Sora said.

"I know, but things are getting out of hand." Matt said.

"It makes sense. When they told us what happened, Davis has been against us from the start." Izzy said.

"Even if we did treat him like another enemy, how do we fight him? He's human and holds skill with a sword." Joe said.

"Joe's right about that." Mimi said.

"We'll figure it out. I just wonder how Kari is going to handle this." Matt said.

…..

The Kamiyas

"No way!" Kari shouted.

"Kari, I don't think you're hearing me." Tai said. He just got done telling Kari how they are going to handle this whole thing with Davis.

"No, I heard you." Kari said. "You want Davis to be the enemy, it's as if you've given up on him."

"I'm not giving up on him. I want to save him just as badly as you do." Tai argued. "You just need to face the facts. We all want to save him, but how can we when he doesn't want our help."

"I don't want to hear this anymore." Kari said. Then they heard her D-Terminal go off. "I've got to go. Apparently there are three digimon attacking three different areas."

"Kari, think about what has to be done." Tai said. Kari knew what had to be done and that meant saving Davis, not thinking of him as the enemy.

…..

Power Station

Inside a power station out in the middle of nowhere, people were just working. They stopped when they heard a strange sound and it sounded like it was coming from within the walls. That was when water burst into the room and started to flood the area. People evacuated the room and Splashmon came out of the water that was in there.

"Don't people like to play in the water anymore?" Splashmon said.

"Not when it seems there's a psychopath in it." Splashmon looked up to see Ross and Ken on a higher ground level.

"So you must be the digidestine I've heard about. You don't look that impressive." Splashmon said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Ken said. Stingmon and Crazillamon jumped out and were ready to fight him.

…

The Mines

Blastmon was attacking mines out and was already fighting T.K. and Cody with Shakkoumon.

" **Justice Beam**."

Shakkoumon fired his energy heat lasers from his eyes, but Blastmon held up his hands and was able to block it.

"Is that the best you can do? I've seen pieces of coal that are tougher than you." Blastmon said. He charged right at them and was able to push Shakkoumon back. He spun around and slammed him with his diamond tail.

"This won't be easy. He's incredible strong." Cody said.

"What I don't get is why he's here. There's nothing valuable or anything he could really do here. So what is his purpose?" T.K. said. "Three attacks in three random areas. What angle are these guys playing?"

….

A Factory

Yolei and Kari were in an old and abandon factory and had Silphymon ready to fight. The only question was, where is the enemy?

"Where is this guy? We know that someone was attacking this area." Yolei said.

"Just be careful. We could be walking right into a trap." Silphymon said.

"Wait." Kari said. "Do you guys smell something?" They all stopped to smell the air and it did smelled like there was a pleasant odor in the air. Then they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Would you be looking for me?" They looked to see Lotosmon came out from hiding. Silphymon went right in for the attack. Lotosmon held up her rainbow staff and release a scent that stopped Silphymon and she hit him with her staff.

…

The Power Station

Stingmon went to attack Splashmon with his stinger, but his attack went right through him. Crazillamon tried using his swords, but neither of them could hit him. They were hitting nothing, but water.

"What's going on?" Crazillamon said.

"It's going to be next to impossible for you to hit me. My entire body is made out of water. You're attacks will be of little to no use against me." Splashmon said.

"We'll see about that." Stingmon said as he attacked and launched multiple kicks at once, but he was only kicking water.

"I said it's no use." Splashmon said and blasted Stingmon with water.

"There has to be some kind of weak spot." Ken said.

"I'm open to ideas." Ross said.

"How about you two join us?" Splashmon said as he used his water and pulled Ken and Ross down to the ground. "Now let's get this over with." He jumped up and blasted the roof as rocks came down and landed on Stingmon.

"I can't move." Stingmon said.

"What are you up to? Why are you here?" Crazillamon said.

"Ever heard of bait." They all looked up and saw Davis with Ravedramon.

"We needed some way to lure you guys out." Splashmon said as he joined Davis and stood right next to him, away from the water covered floor. Ravedramon shot lightning down into the pool and spread through the whole floor. It shocked all four of them as the electricity shocked them all. Ravedramon was putting all of his power and they felt all the jolts coursing through them until they lost feeling and collapsed.

"Now for the rest." Davis said.

…

The Mines

Blastmon lifted Shakkoumon up and tossed him across the ground. Shakkoumon tried to stand up, but Blastmon pounded him in the back to keep him lying in the dirt.

"Don't bother. You're as good as finished." Blastmon said.

"Not yet." T.K. said as he and Cody weren't going down without a fight.

"Yes, you are." They saw Davis arriving on Exveemon.

"What are you doing here?" Cody said.

"Blastmon, let's finish them off." Davis said. Blastmon lifted Shakkoumon against and tossed him at both of them. Exveemon fired his laser and blasted Shakkoumon and it resulted in knocking them all off the cliff and plummet into the ocean.

…..

The Factory

Silphymon and Lotosmon were running against conveyer belts as Silphymon tried to blast her, but she easily avoided all of them.

"Is that the best you can do? I'm disappointed." Lotosmon said.

"I'm just getting started." Silphymon said. He jumped up and tried attacking from above, but Lotosmon jumped back.

"Now!" Yolei shouted. She and Kari appeared behind Lotosmon and each of them held up a train that caused her to trip and roll against the ground. Silphymon landed next to the girls and was ready to fire another shot. Just before he could, the ground under them began to fall apart and all three of them fell in. Silphymon tried to save them, but he got blasted by blue flames in the back. Kari grabbed onto the edge, but Yolei and Silphymon fell down towards the dark depths.

"What happened?" Kari said. She looked up to see Davis and Saphdramon.

"I hope you weren't expecting a tears of goodbye." Davis said.

"Davis, you can't." Kari said.

"I can." Lotosmon said. She released some pollen that made Kari grow drowsy and fell in. They were all destroyed, so he thought. Lotosmon left and Davis came a little while later.

"That's it. Now we're halfway done." Davis said, but then something came from above and grabbed Saphdramon. Tai and Matt came down as they landed on Davis and had him pinned down. Saphdramon was fighting Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon.

"Don't even think about moving." Tai said.

"What's the matter? Feeling lonely since I exterminated your friends?" Davis said.

"They were you friends too." Matt said.

"What did we do to make you hate us?" Tai said.

"You were born." Davis said and kicked the both of them off. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon appeared right next to them.

"We told T.K. and the others we give you once last chance and this is it." Matt said. Saphdramon attacked, but Wargreymon blocked him. Metalgarurumon bit on his wing and thrashed him around. Davis pulled out his sword and tried slashing at Tai and Matt. Matt slid kicked Davis. Tai grabbed him and had him pinned to the fence.

"Look at yourself Davis." Tai said as he showed their reflection. "Is this really what you want to be?" Davis was able to have them switch places.

"Am I ever going to be good enough for you?" Davis said. Saphdramon was tossed up by Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon pounded him as he slid against the ground. Davis knocked Tai to the ground, but Matt grabbed a hold of him and tossed him down.

"It doesn't have to be this way. I was almost tempted to darkness when we fought the Dark Masters." Matt said.

"I don't need you to save me." Davis said.

"You can only save yourself." Matt said.

"I don't need saving!" Davis said and knocked him off and had him crash into Tai. "I've had enough." He pulled out his D3 and unleashed a dark gold light. Saphdramon shined too and turned into Magnamon, but his armor was black. He blasted Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon and had them land next to their partners. "I wanted to go with Hydroumon. I wanted this power. I wanted to destroy you and your friends." Davis walked over to them and stood over them. "Now, I never want to see either of your faces again." Magnamon flew over them and all four of them were enveloped in his light as he blasted all of them.

…

Hydroumon

Davis and Veemon returned and Hydroumon looked most pleased.

"Excellent and I'm glad to see you put Veemon's new powers to the test." Hydroumon said.

"I wanted to end it quickly so I used his strongest form." Davis said. "There are only a few left and they will fall."

…

Gennai's Home

Davis thought he destroyed them all, but he was wrong. After Davis left, Tai's group managed to rescue all of them, but they were all hurt badly.

"That's about all I can do." Joe said as he and the others were trying to help them. They heard groaning and saw Tai and Matt came in as they were injured.

"Tai, Matt what happened?" Sora said.

"No more chances. He's another enemy and like all the others, he has to be stopped." Tai said as Davis' last chance was over.


	33. Older Union

"Kari, wake up." Kari's eyes were twitching as she was struggling to wake up. When she did, she saw Gatomon was staring at her. She brought herself to sit up straight and saw she had a few bandages on her. She looked around to see her friends were still asleep and they had bandages on them as well. She also noticed that she wasn't in her home.

"I was starting to get worried there." Gatomon said.

"Oh good, you're awake." Kari looked at the doorway to see Gennai come in with some medical supplies.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Kari said.

"Tai and the others brought you here after Davis tempted to destroy all of you." Gennai said. "Luckily they manage to save each of you before something serious happened."

"Where's Tai now?" Kari said.

"After he and Matt confronted Davis, they got injured themselves. They've pulled through and headed home." Gennai said. "Davis has reemerged with his new team of digimon in the real world. All six of them went to face him."

"I've got to help them." Kari said as she tried to move, but her injuries stopped her.

"Kari, you can hardly move." Gatomon said.

"She's right. You need to rest." Gennai said.

…

The Real World

Davis and his digimon team were in Odaiba now. They were walking over a bridge as they believed that they triumphed over his former teammates and were now looking for the remaining four. Those who got near were frightened and tried to get away from them like they were super villains.

"I have to say, I love your hometown Davis. It's very quaint." Lotosmon said.

"It will all be ruins when we're done." Davis said.

"It looks like we got company." Splashmon said. They looked ahead and saw Sora, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy with their digimon in their ultimate forms fly over and landed across from them.

"Just the people we were looking for." Davis said.

"It's been a long time, Davis." Sora said.

"Yeah, but this reunion won't be for very long." Davis said. "I eliminated all the others and you four are next."

"That's what you think?" Davis turned his head and looked up the bridge's support beams and saw Tai and Matt at the top with Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon.

"I thought you said you destroyed those guys." Blastmon said.

"I thought so myself, but I guess that was my mistake." Davis said.

"It's all over Davis. If you're going to keep acting like our enemy, we'll just keep treating you like one." Tai said.

"We don't really want to fight you. There must be some part of you that regrets this." Mimi said.

"Mimi, Tai said that he's just another enemy." Lillymon said.

"I know, but I don't think he means it. Besides, Davis is one of us." Mimi said.

"You really think so? Poor Mimi, you always were like thee other pretty girls. All looks and no brains. Blastmon, show her and the rest of them that we mean business." Davis said and Blastmon started absorbing sunlight.

" **Crystal Breath**."

Blastmon fired his energy beam from his mouth, but he didn't aim for the digidestine. He aimed behind them and blasted a building behind them. They couldn't believe that he would actually blast a building that could have had innocent people inside. Blastmon was preparing another blast.

"No!" Wargreymon shouted. He flew down and rammed into Blastmon from above as he was pushed down through the bridge from the waist down.

"Why would you do that? You knew that there would be innocent people inside that building?" Sora said.

"I know. I just don't care. Now I'm going to finish the job and eliminate all of you." Davis said.

…

Gennai's Home

T.K. and Patamon were starting to wake up as well. When they did, they saw the others were unconscious and in bandages.

"What happened?" Patamon said.

"I remember." T.K. groaned as he held his head. "Davis practically blasted us off a cliff." He looked around and saw that one bed was empty and he knew that Kari had to have been the one to leave.

….

Kari

Kari was on Nefertimon and was flying through the city so she could find and catch up to all of the others.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nefertimon said.

"I have to. I have to reach out to Davis. I don't care if it's my brother or anyone, I won't let Davis get hurt." Kari said.

'I never knew she cared so much. Even after Davis tried to destroy her, she still holds out strong for him.' Nefertimon thought.

….

The Bridge

The battle was on at the bridge. Splashmon was down in the water as he was fighting Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon and Saphdramon were just above them.

" **Ice Wolf Spike**."

Metalgarurumon launched a barrage of missiles. The exploded and formed spikes of ice in the water, but Splashmon was able to avoid them.

"You seem to be forgetting what seems to be a basic rule in battle." Splashmon said.

"What would that be?" Metalgarurumon said.

"You have to make use of your surroundings like this!" Splashmon said as he commanded the water and had geysers rise up and tried to blast Metalgarurumon, but he was too fast. Splashmon formed water twisters and broke the ice to pieces. He had the twisters collide onto Metalgarurumon and he got caught in them as the ice chunks hit against him. Wargreymon and Saphdramon had their claws clash against each other.

"Stop this now Veemon, I know the real you is in there." Wargreymon said.

"Veemon is gone." Saphdramon said. He flipped over and kicked Wargreymon in the back.

"Fine, it seems I have no choice." Wargreymon said.

" **Great Tornado**."

Wargreymon spun around extremely fast and charged right at Saphdramon and managed to grave him as Saphdramon got struck and plummet into the water. Wargreymon waited for him to reemerge and he did as he flew up behind him and the two started fighting again. Up on the bridge Garudamon and Lillymon were fighting Lotosmon. Garudamon tried reaching out for her, but she was running against the railings. Lillymon cut her off.

"You must be kidding. Do you really think you have a chance against me?" Lotosmon said.

"We won't know until we find out." Lillymon said.

" **Wing Blade**."

" **Flower Cannon**."

Garudamon and Lillymon both used their attacks and it looked like they hit, but when the smoke cleared, Lotosmon wasn't hurt. She spun her staffs around to block both of their attacks.

"I'm more than just a pretty face." Lotosmon said and held up her snake staff.

" **Serpent Ruin**."

The eyes in the black snake glowed and released a dark aura. Garudamon and Lillymon got caught in it. They were both in pain and it was hard for them to breath.

"I told you. Mere weaklings like you can't beat me." Lotosmon said as she kicked Lillymon. "I am much stronger than you could ever be." She jumped up and whacked Garudamon with her staff. Zudomon was grinded against the road as he and Megakabuterimon were fighting Blastmon.

" **Horn Buster**."

Megakabuterimon fired his electric blast from his horn. Blastmon held up his arms and was able to block the attack.

"Don't tell me that's all you got. Why don't you come down here?" Blastmon said.

"No thank you." Megakabuterimon said.

"Then I'll make you come down." Blastmon said.

" **Kenran Crystal Volcano**."

He used energy and shot himself into the air and rammed right into Megakabuterimon. He grabbed him by the neck and the horn as they both fell and slammed him into the ground. Blastmon held him down and was about to hit him again, but Zudomon tackled him and pushed him to the side.

"Don't make me laugh." Blastmon said as he lifted Zudomon and tossed him over to the side. Davis was fighting himself as he swung his sword at all of them.

"You know I'm a pacifist, right?" Joe said, but Davis ignored him and nearly took his head off.

"Don't we have any weapons to fight with?" Matt said.

"Let me see." Tai said as he dug around his pockets. He pulled out a pocket knife, but that was it. There was no time to act. Izzy was shoved to the ground and Davis held his sword to his head. Tai rushed over and grabbed Davis in a head lock as he held the blade to Davis' neck. "Give it up, Davis. I don't want to do something I'm going to regret since you're human."

"Then you should have stayed dead." Davis said as he used the end of his sword and hit Tai in the side, forcing him to let go, and Davis did it again by whacking him in the head as he dropped the knife. "It's never easy to take a fellow human's life. Once you cross that line, there's no going back. Unless you discard the emotions that hold you back like I did."

'This is crazy. We shouldn't be fighting in the first place.' Sora thought, but she thought she saw something in the sky. She saw that it was Kari and Nefertimon. 'Kari? What is she doing here? She should be resting.'

"There they are." Nefertimon said.

"Get me close to the ground and don't let Davis see you." Kari said. Nefertimon came down quietly as Kari jumped off. 'I'll stop Davis myself if I have to.' She thought.

"Tai was right, it's over." Davis said, but he could feel something. He knew Kari was right behind him and she held up the knife to his back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"This has to stop." Kari said.

"Please. You don't have what it takes to stab me, you're too soft." Davis said. Kari was struggling. She didn't want to hurt him, but if she came unarmed, she would end up killed. "Let me show you how it's done." Davis knocked the knife out of her hands and grabbed her by the neck as he lifted her up.

"Kari!" Matt shouted.

"Put her down!" Tai shouted. None of the digimon could reach her to save her. Davis pulled back her sword and was about to attack. He swung and cut someone, but it wasn't Kari. T.K. came in on Pegasusmon and managed to save her and all he got was a cut on the cheek. T.K. stared back at Davis. The older generation of digidestine held a reunion on the bridge and this reunion has also turned into an all out battle.


	34. Miracles in Darkness

Trouble was beginning to brew on the bridge. T.K. managed to save Kari after she nearly got her head cut off by Davis.

"Nice save T.K." Tai said as the digidestine regrouped.

"Yeah, thank you T.K." Kari said as T.K. put her down and Pegasusmon turned back into Patamon.

"Are you nuts, Davis? I can't believe you actually tried to kill her." T.K. said.

"My goal is to destroy all of you now that my training with Hydroumon has been complete." Davis said. He snapped his fingers and that was the signal for his team to regroup as they gathered around him.

"Don't make me have to fight you again." T.K. said.

"Again? You didn't put a fight to begin with." Davis said. T.K. pulled out his D3 and had Patamon become Angemon. "Take him down Saphdramon." Saphdramon stepped forward as did Angemon.

"T.K., let's take him together." Matt said.

"No, I have to do this." T.K. said.

"I know you're going to try and reach out to him, but it's obvious that he doesn't want anything to do with us. You'll hold back, let us help." Matt said.

"I don't think so. Splashmon, make sure the rest of them don't interfere." Davis said.

"Don't worry, Black Splasher will take care of that." Splashmon said. He tossed Black Splasher and it formed a cage around them except Angemon. Then, Splashmon jumped in the air. "Yellow Splasher, give them a shocking refreshment." He had Yellow Splasher spread around in droplets and sprayed the other digimon. They all got shocked and were now paralyzed.

"What did you just do?" Angemon said.

"Not me, just a little friend that happens to be a part of me." Splashmon said.

"You have other things to worry about." Saphdramon said as he flew in at Angemon and kicked him to the side and over the bridge. Saphdramon flew after him and tied to strike him with his claws, but Angemon was using his staff to block them.

"Come on Angemon, beat him so we can get Veemon back." T.K. said.

"Be quiet. I could have Black Splasher detonate if I wanted." Splashmon said.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show." Lotosmon said.

" **Hand of Faith**."

Angemon fired multiple energy blasts from his hands, but Saphdramon was able to dodge most of them. Saphdramon came down from above, but Angemon held up his staff and was able to block it as both of them were pushing against the other.

"Stop this now." Angemon said, but Saphdramon kept pushing. "I said stop!" Angemon brought up his leg and kicked him off. "Veemon, how could you possibly agree to this?! Surely you couldn't possibly be okay with this." Saphdramon didn't give him an answer. "Answer me!"

"Don't waste your breath." Davis said. "He's become a much less talker over the years. Veemon chose to come with me and you won't be talking him out of this." Saphdramon flew in and kicked Angemon in the head as he was plummeting to the ground. Saphdramon was faster as he was able to get behind him and brought his knee into Angemon's back.

"You can't do this Davis. This is your home and we're your friends." T.K. said.

"How long are you going to keep that up?" Davis said.

"Until you see that you're wrong about how things are." T.K. said.

"Saphdramon, destroy Angemon so T.K. can understand." Davis said. Saphdramon whacked Angemon as he hit the bridge and was spread eagle. He flew up to eye level and was preparing to strike with blue flames.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Angemon said and stored energy around his hand. He was able to pull his arm out and pounded Saphdramon across the face. He pounded him in the stomach and fired as the energy was released and shot into the air.

"Not bad. He actually has some fight in him." Lotosmon said.

"Yes, but not much. Angemon must still be hurt from when I attacked him earlier." Davis said.

"Stop now before our partners get hurt. Davis, do you want a repeat on what happened back at the river two years ago." T.K. said.

"It won't be. It will be different because Angemon will be destroyed." Davis said.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" T.K. said.

"T.K., he's not going to listen. I think the Davis we know is gone because he didn't hesitate to destroy us." Tai said.

"I don't care. I know the real him is in there." T.K. said. "Davis, I know how you think your life was awful, but you didn't see all the good things you have. You had us as friends and you had a great partner. I know you and I didn't see eye to eye, but I still considered us as friends. You saw me as a rival, but I didn't think that matter. I never wanted us to rivals in the first place. I would have liked to think of us as good friends." T.K. tried reaching out for him, but it was having the opposite effect. Dark energy was started to circle around him.

"I've heard enough. It's time I show you a miracle, a miracle found in darkness." Davis said as he held up his D3 and it released a dark light. Saphdramon glowed in that light and became the dark version of Magnamon. The digidestine could feel the evil and the lust for destruction.

"What is that?" Joe said as he already looked like he was going to wet his pants.

"He used that against us." Matt said.

"That miracle will be your destruction." Davis said. Magnamon flew in and launched rapid punches at Angemon and he couldn't defend himself. Magnamon kicked him right over the bridge. He reappeared right above Angemon as he grabbed by the head and drove him straight down.

"Angemon!" T.K. shouted as they made contact. Magnamon was holding him up by the head. He tossed him up and kicked him away. Magnamon held up his hands as he fired multiple energy blasts at him and fired nonstop. "Cut it out! Leave him alone already!"

"Let's see the damage." Davis said. Magnamon stopped firing as the smoke cleared and saw that Angemon became Patamon. Magnamon walked over and placed his foot over Patamon and pressed down.

"AAAAWWWWW!"

"Stop it!" Sora said.

"What are you doing, knock it off right now." Tai said.

"I've told you that I would bring a miracle forged in darkness." Davis said. Magnamon continued to press down on poor Patamon. If he wouldn't stop, Patamon would be squashed like a watermelon.

"That's enough Magnamon and Davis." Everyone looked up to the top of the bridge and saw Hydroumon was up there.

"What are you doing here?" Davis said.

"It's obvious that you failed to destroy the digidestine." Hydroumon said.

"I know that, that's why I'm doing this." Davis said.

"Well I need you and the others to be brought back right now." Hydroumon said.

"Why?" Davis said.

"Don't question me, just do it." Hydroumon said and he just vanished.

"That was weird. How did he just disappear like that?" Mimi said.

"He wasn't really here. It was just a projection sending a message, but why does he want Davis back now?" T.K. said. Davis didn't see why he couldn't finish them off right here and now, but he didn't question it.

"You heard him Magnamon, it's time to go. Just give Patamon a final touch." Davis said. Magnamon took his foot off and lifted Patamon by the wing. He gave Patamon one last punch as he was flying back towards the digidestine.

"Don't go, Davis!" T.K. begged.

"Shut them up. It's time for us to go. Give us some cover, Splashmon." Davis said.

"If you say so." Splashmon said. He snapped his fingers and caused Black Splasher to explode around the digidestine and knocked them all out. T.K. still had some consciousness. Splashmon brought up the water and had it come down around Davis and the rest of them and they used it as a cover to escape.

"Come back." T.K. said as he reached out and then blacked out.

…

Hydroumon's Lair

Hydroumon was sitting on a throne chair as he observed the fight from a monitor. He watched how Davis released dark energy and how Saphdramon went into Magnamon. He found it interesting and he believed that confronting his past was the answer.

"Amazing, I don't think I've ever seen Veemon digivolve like that." Hydroumon said. "It seems the more his former teammates reach out to him, the more his dark power is released. Those fools, they don't know that they are playing right into my hands."


	35. Here We Come

"Why did you stop me from finishing them off?" Davis asked. After Hydroumon ordered Davis and his team to retreat, Davis went straight to Hydroumon to find some answers. "I had Patamon on the verge of being obliterated."

"You must be patient, Davis. All good things come to those who wait." Hydroumon said as he had his back turned against him.

"That doesn't answer my question." Davis said.

"You'll understand soon enough. Now leave me." Hydroumon said. Davis saw he was hiding something, but he couldn't figure it out. He decided to do what he was told and just left, but Hydroumon had a sinister smirk on his face. "We're very close. Davis' miracle power grows stronger. Soon both his power and his body will be mine."

…

T.K.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" T.K. said as he was thrashing around in Kari's room with her in it. When the battle on the bridge ended, T.K. got his injuries treated and was with Kari in her room. "He was right there. I failed to get to him again."

"T.K., I know you're upset, but you're kind of wrecking my room." Kari said. "I'm upset about this too so we'll have to try harder next time."

"I just can't take it anymore!" T.K. said as he kicked her drawer and knocked over a pink stuffed rabbit. Kari rushed right over to it and checked to see if it was damaged. "Sorry. Is that important?"

"Valuable for sentimental reasons." Kari said. "It was a birthday present from Davis years ago, around the time we became friends. I thought it was real sweet."

"You've treasured it ever since that day?" T.K. said.

"Yeah. It was like a symbol of our friendship" Kari said as she began to blush.

"Hey guys, get in here." Tai shouted from the living room. Kari went on ahead and T.K. took one last glance at the rabbit. All twelve of the digidestine were there and Izzy was showing something on his computer.

"What is this about?" Kari said.

"I think I found a way to track Hydroumon." Izzy said. "At the bridge, Hydroumon was noting, but a projection. However, a projection had to have come from a source. So I went back and tracked the energy signal of it."

"If Izzy is correct, which he often is, he might have found Hydroumon's lair." Tentomon said.

"You think you actually found him?" T.K. said.

"Have a see for yourself." Cody said as he showed Izzy's computer with a map of the digital world and there was a blinking red dot. "A projection always has a projector and in a normal one, there's a ray of light that connects the two."

"So Izzy managed to follow that trail to that location." Ken said.

"That has to be where Hydroumon is and that's also where Davis is." Ross said.

"This is great. We can't mess this up again." T.K. said.

"Even if that is where they are hiding, what do we do about Davis?" Sora said.

"Nothing we've said to him has gotten through to him. He will kill us without regret." Matt said.

"I'm aware of that, but don't give up on one of our own." T.K. said. "Davis has been there for us and we didn't show our appreciation. Now this is our time to return the favor for all that he's done for us. Look, I understand you guys have doubts, but that doesn't mean we can give up. I'll handle Davis myself, I just need you guys to keep Hydroumon and the others busy while I talk to him. Now, what do you guys say?" He held out his fist. All of them held up theirs in a circle and brought them together. They were all in this together and they will fight to their death.

…..

The Digital World

Hydroumon's new lair was in a dark and desolate forest. Fitting since his new lair was a small castle. The digidestine were marching their way to it as we speak and it came into view over a cliff.

"That's it." Ken said.

"Any last words of encouragement before we head in, anyone?" Mimi said.

"Let's get our friends and put an end to this nightmare." T.K. said and they all agreed. "Watch out Hydroumon, here we come." They failed to notice that they were being watched. Hydroumon already knew they were coming as he watched them through a monitor.

"So they've come at another attempt to save their friend that's doom to fail?" Hydroumon said as he held up a glass of wine. "When will they learn that they cannot defeat me? Then again, this could be just what I need. I'm so close, I can feel it. Once Davis reaches his full potential that is when I'll make my move. The digidestine will be helping me and won't even know it because the more they reach out, the more powerful the power Davis holds becomes. To that, I offer them a toast." He said as he raised his glass and drank it.

…

Gennai

Gennai stood in a meditative stance as he was facing a wall with a sword in front of him.

"It would seem that the time has come." Gennai said. He lifted the sword and pulled it out of the sheath. "I just hope that I am not too late. Whatever Hydroumon's true motives are, I can tell that he's close at achieving it. Why else would he have Davis attack the digidestine and the real world? This sword could be our last chance."

…Hydroumon's Castle

The digidestine were close enough to the castle, but were being careful not to get spotted.

"Now what? We can't just go in through the front door." Matt said.

"We'll have to find another way in." Gabummon said.

"I already have that taken care of." Cody said as he had Armadillomon become Digmon. Digmon started grilling into the castle walls as quietly as he could. Once an opening was made, they went inside and saw that no one was around.

"We're in luck. It doesn't look like anyone noticed anything." Sora said. All of them quietly went inside. They were careful not to set off any traps or alarms as they made their way through the halls. They had to stop when they saw that the path split in three directions.

"Three paths?" Joe said.

"Who wants to bet that Davis' new friends are at the end of each one?" Mimi said.

"We split up. Those three might be strong when they're together, but they can't be that tough when we take them on by themselves." T.K. said.

"We tried that before, it didn't work." Patamon said.

"I know that, but there are three paths and twelve of us. Four of us each take a path and hopefully with it being four against one, that will give us a better chance." T.K. said. "They might be strong, but there hasn't been an enemy we can't beat."

"You're full of inspiring words today. So who's going where?" Ross said.

"Us girls should stick together. We'll take the path on the left." Sora said.

"We always made a great team, Matt. Ken, Ross, you should come with us on the path on the right." Tai said. They all agreed.

"Guess that just leaves you geniuses with me on the path down the middle." T.K. said and all of them nodded their heads. "Alright, let's do this guys." All of them went down the path they chose, knowing they would each face an enemy down at the end.

…..

The Girls

The girls headed down the path and were on guard. They had to be because there was no telling what was waiting for them on the other end.

"Hey, is that sunlight at the end?" Palmon said. They saw that light was emitting at the end of the tunnel. They ran right out and saw they were in some kind of garden.

"How did we get outside?" Yolei said.

"I don't think we are. Look up." Hawkmon said. The entire place was covered by a glass dome.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but these flowers give me the creeps." Mimi said as some of the plants were eerie.

"Wait, what's that smell?" Biyomon said. There was a strong and sensational sent in the air.

"You should never judge a flower. All of them hold true beauty."

"I know that voice." Kari said and they saw that Lotosmon came out of hiding and she wasn't the least bit concerned.

…

The Guys

Tai, Matt, Ken, and Ross moved their way down the path.

"Hey, is it getting warm in here?" Matt said.

"Yeah, and I hear running water." Ken said. "It's coming from the end." All of them rushed down and saw they were by a giant hot spring with water running down in it. "This isn't good."

"Why is that?" Tai said.

"Because one of our enemies is made of water." Ross said.

"Good point." They saw Splashmon was emerging from the water and he was set to drown them.

…..

The Others

T.K., Cody, Joe, and Izzy arrived in a cavern from the path they took.

"This place is bigger than the inside of a Shellmon." Gomamon said.

"Now's not the time for your terrible jokes." Joe said.

"I don't see anyone here." Cody said.

"That's just what they want us to think." T.K. said.

"You would be right about that." They all looked up to see Blastmon drop down as he landed across from them. "Now, who should I crush first?" The digidestine have come for Davis, but can they even defeat the Dark Miracle team.


	36. Wilting Lotos

The battles with in Hydroumon's castle raged on. The digidestine split up into groups of four in three different directions and each one was fighting a member of the Dark Miracle team. Right now, Blastmon was pushing Zudomon back into the cavern walls.

"I've got you now you freaky turtle walrus." Blastmon said.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Zudomon said as he tried to push back, but Blastmon was much stronger than I am. Megakabuterimon tried to ram his horn at him. He managed to hit him, but the vibrations went through Megakabuterimon's body.

"Okay, maybe not the smartest move." Megakabuterimon said.

"You got that right." Blastmon said as he whacked him with his tail.

" **Kachina Bomb**."

Shakkoumon launched his ancient designed looking disks and they exploded on impact. He got distracted and that allowed Zudomon to push back. He brought out his hammer and pounded him across the head.

"Don't do that, you'll shatter my beautiful crystals." Blastmon said and pounded Zudomon in the gut.

"That is enough." Shakkoumon said.

" **Justice Beam**."

Shakkoumon fired the heat beams from his eyes, but Blastmon held up his arm and the diamonds embedded in him were able to reflect the attack right back at him. Shakkoumon got blasted by his own attack and turned back into Patamon and Armadillomon.

"Are you guys alright?" T.K. said as he and Cody ran over to their partners.

"Sorry T.K., he's just too strong." Patamon said.

"We can't give up, there has to be some way we can beat him." T.K. said.

"As much as I like to pound you into the ground, you're needed somewhere else Blondie." Blastmon said.

"What does that mean?" T.K. said. Blastmon slammed his hands into the ground and caused the ground to fall apart. It was leading right to T.K. and when it got close enough, T.K. fell in with Patamon in his arms and slid down a secret path.

"T.K.!" Cody shouted down. He turned back to Blastmon. "What did you just do to him and Patamon?"

"As I said, he's got somewhere else to be. You should really focus more on yourself because I'm going to crush all of you." Blastmon said.

…

The Girls

The girls had their partners in their strongest forms as they tried to Lotosmon, but she was stronger than the rest of them, even if she wasn't much of a fighter. Silphymon flew right at her with a right hook, but she ducked out of the way.

"Too slow." Lotosmon taunted. She flipped her staff over and had the bottom end of it jabbed into Silphymon's stomach.

" **Wing Blade**."

" **Flower Cannon**."

Garudamon and Lillymon used both of their attacks, but Lotosmon backed flip to dodge both of them.

"Is that the best all of you can do? I'm not impressed." Lotosmon said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Lillymon said.

"Don't give her a second to counter. Attack as quickly as you can." Garudamon said.

"That might work if you all weren't tied up." Lotosmon said. She released pollen around the garden that had the plants moving. They wrapped around the digimon and constricted them.

"I didn't know she could do that." Mimi said.

"She's using the area around us to her advantage." Sora said.

"Just how she planned it. We walked right into the place that gives her an advantage." Kari said.

"It's those scepters of hers. She keeps using an aromatherapy of some kind to weaken her enemies." Silphymon said. "We just need to keep those away from her."

"That's not going to happen." Lotosmon said.

"We'll see about that." Silphymon said and stored energy around his hand. He tossed it around at some plants and was able to get free. He flew at Lotosmon and grabbed on to her scepters. They were playing tug of war with them. "Give me these things."

"Not a chance." Lotosmon as she pulled back and kicked him in the head. Garudamon was able to break free and got Lillymon free as well. "Face it, it's over."

"It's not over, we're just getting started." Sora said.

"You don't have a chance against me." Lotosmon said. "You can't even touch me. Why don't you just give up?"

"That's not an option." Silphymon said standing up.

"That's right, we came here on a mission." Garudamon said as she and Lillymon charged at her.

"We're not going to let an overgrown weed like you stop us." Lillymon said.

"I watch my mouth if I were you." Lotosmon said and jumped into the air. She command the plants to rise and strike them. Garudamon used her claws and tore them to shreds.

" **Static Force**."

Silphymon launched the energy blast, but Lotosmon was able to block it. Silphymon jumped onto Garudamon's claw and she tossed him straight at Lotosmon. He flew right at her like a missile, but Lotosmon command the plants to stop him as he was dragged down.

"Close, but no cigar." Lotosmon said as she landed on the ground. Lillymon managed to get behind Lotosmon and grabbed her.

"Now I've got you." Lillymon said.

"Think again." Lotosmon said. The grass rose up and were used like whips against Lillymon. They kept lashing at her until she was forced to let go. "There is no chance that I'm going to lose to you.

"Well we aren't going to lose either." Sora said. Garudamon reached out for Lotosmon, but she jumped out of the way.

"Now!" Yolei shouted.

" **Static Force**."

Silphymon was finally able to hit Lotosmon. She was blasted up through the glass dome and landed on top of it.

"I will not lose to you!" Lotosmon shouted as she stood back up.

"What is wrong with her?" Yolei said.

"You've got to admire her determination. She's a girl that knows what she wants." Mimi said.

"Why won't you give up the fight, Lotosmon? What are you even fighting for?" Kari said.

"I'm fighting to bring peace." Lotosmon said. "I desire to be worshipped like a queen and I hold the ability to render fighting spirit to nothing. Once you are all out of the way, Hydroumon will bring peace to both worlds where I will shall rule with him, Davis, Veemon, Blastmon, and even Splashmon."

"And you're going to do that by destroying innocent lives? What part of that means peace?!" Silphymon said.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." Lotosmon said as she released a wave of the dust to control the plants. They grew out of control.

"Lotosmon, none of that sounds like peace!" Mimi said.

"That's right. You just sound like a person that wants to be a queen, but can't deal with reality that it won't happen." Sora said.

"We understand that you don't like fighting, but you're going at it the wrong way." Yolei said.

"Please Lotosmon, stop this and just help us. Make the right decision before it's too late." Kari said.

"It's already too late!" Lotosmon said as the plants tried to engulf all of them. "Too late for any of you to still walk away from this alive. Hydroumon will control everything with Davis as his right hand man and I'll be right there with him. I know because I believe in him from the moment I met Davis. Our hour of triumph is near!"

"You'll never know what it means to bring peace!" Silphymon roared and flew straight up as he stored energy around him. "You'll never know as long as you continue to be their puppet."

" **Wing Blade**."

" **Flower Cannon**."

Both digimon launched their attacks and combined with Silphymon and formed a sparkling phoenix. Silphymon broke through the glass and flew straight down at her and Lotosmon was paralyzed from fear to move.

" **Astral Phoenix**."

Silphymon reared back his fist and pounded Lotosmon as the full force of the attack struck her, like being hit by a blazing meteor. She was blown through the glass and into the ground and formed a brand new crater. Silphymon landed down and they watched as Lotosmon dispersed into data like a wilting flower.

…

T.K.

T.K. continued to slide down the tunnel that Blastmon dropped him in. He finally saw the end coming as he and Patamon were shot out and skidded across the ground.

"T.K., are you alright?" Patamon said.

"Nothing broken, everything is where it should be." T.K. said. He looked around to see the place had pools of lava around. "Talk about a hot spot."

"I'm glad you could make it." T.K. heard a voice that he knew too well. He turned around to see a sword land in front of him and the one who tossed it to him was Davis with Veemon.

"Davis, I guess this is what Blastmon meant. You knew we were coming." T.K. said.

"I did. Pick up that sword, this is where it all ends." Davis said.


	37. Hard as a Diamond

Lotosmon was defeated, but that didn't mean that the battle was over. Without T.K. and Patamon it was just three against one big Blastmon that had dangerous strength. Armadillomon became Ankylomon, but it wasn't enough. Ankylomon went to attack, but Blastmon grabbed his tail and tossed him back.

"Don't get too close. Try and keep your distance from him." Izzy said.

"You're going to need great distance to be safe from me." Blastmon said.

"Cody, why don't you have Ankylomon unleash this power he did against Madleomon two years ago?" Joe said.

"Don't you think I would have done that by now? I never figured it out." Cody said.

"We'll just have to make do with what we got." Izzy said.

"What you've got isn't enough." Blastmon said.

" **Diamond Machine Gun**."

Blastmon fired his diamonds like a machine gun. The digimon tried to avoid them, but they were a cover. Blastmon moved in and pounded each of them. They noticed that the diamonds he shot grew back.

"He can regenerate the crystals he's used?" Izzy said.

"As if our situation was bad enough." Joe said.

"What do we do?" Zudomon said.

"We have to fight. What other choice is there?" Megakabuterimon said.

"I can give you a few. Give up, let me beat you down, or crush you in my bare hands." Blastmon said.

"Let's go with A, keep fighting." Ankylomon said. He went to attack, but Blastmon held up his hands and stopped him. He tossed Ankylomon over his head and he bounced off against the ground. Zudomon was the next to attack, but Blastmon dodged his hammer.

"Let's see how strong that shell is." Blastmon said. He slammed both of his hands together against Zudomon's chest and back.

" **Horn Buster**."

Megakabuterimon blasted him from behind, but Blastmon barely felt it. He let go of Zudomon and launched himself towards Megakabuterimon. He struck him, spikes first, and had them crash into the wall.

"It's pointless for you to keep fighting me." Blastmon said. He grabbed Megakabuterimon's horn and tossed him to the other side. "You're weak and I'm stronger." He walked over to Zudomon and grabbed him by the head and started squeezing. "I'll crush you until there's nothing left."

"That's not going to happen." Ankylomon said as he was able to stand.

"Where do you still have the strength to stand?" Blastmon said.

"We won't give up. When it's dark, we reach out for the light." Ankylomon said. Reach out for the light. Those words made him think about to when he was in prison.

…..

Flashback

"You can't keep me in here." Blastmon said as he pulled on the chains. "I won't be able to stay in here for long. I'm going to get out." Time has passed. Days soon became months and Blastmon was still locked away. "Hello, can I get some food or some water?" No one came. He was trapped in the dark room. Soon the prison was abandoned. He was left alone to die, alone in the darkness as his body and his mind grew weak. He couldn't reach for the light because he was chained and there wasn't anyone to help him. That was until Davis came.

End of Flashback

…

"I won't go in to the dark again." Blastmon said as he let go of Zudomon. "Davis gave me the chance to be free. I will not go back to that miserable place!"

"What is he talking about?" Izzy said.

"I don't know, but I think he's going to lose it." Cody said. Blastmon tackled Ankylomon and tossed him into Zudomon. Zudomon tried to get up as he raised his hammer.

" **Vulcan's Hammer**."

Zudomon tried attacking, but Blastmon didn't even feel it.

"It's no use. Those diamonds give him an impenetrable armor." Joe said.

"Joe's right. None of our attacks are having any effect on him." Izzy said. "We could wait for him to use that Diamond Machine Gun. When he does that, those diamonds will leave his body and he'll be vulnerable."

"That won't work. They'll grow back before we can do anything." Cody said. Blastmon walked over to them. Zudomon tried to raise his hammer, but Blastmon karate chopped him in the side. Ankylomon tried to stand, but Blastmon stomped down on him. Megakabuterimon walked over to try and fight even as he was covered in injuries.

"I told you that it's no use." Blastmon said as he punched him in the gut and knocked the wind out of him. "You're holding onto the light? I tried to hold onto the light myself." He lifted up Ankylomon over his head. "Let's see how you like it when you're the ones trapped in darkness."

"How do you plan to trap us into darkness?" Cody said as he gained Blastmon's attention. "Yes it is possible to throw people into darkness, but that won't happen your way. You're just thrashing around. You're not abusing people or torturing them. What is the matter with you Blastmon?"

"Cody, I don't think he's the type you can just reason with." Joe said.

"You better keep quiet kid. You don't know what you're talking about." Blastmon said. "You don't know what the feeling of being locked away is like. When I said I'll trap you into darkness, I'll make sure it's permanent. The ultimate trapping in darkness, death!" Blastmon tossed Ankylomon right towards them. The three of them tried to avoid getting hit.

"You're wrong about something." Cody said.

"What's that?" Blastmon said.

"Even in death, you can always be free from darkness. You have to free yourself." Cody said.

"Quit boasting about nothing." Blastmon said.

"I guess you'll have to see for yourself. We're not giving up this fight." Cody said.

"That's right." Izzy said.

"We'll never give up this fight." Joe said and the digimon were struggling to stand. The humans weren't giving up and neither were they.

"In darkness, we'll always reach for the light and keep on fighting." Ankylomon said.

"Even if we have almost no strength left." Zudomon said.

"We'll keep fighting until we have nothing left. That's the way of the digidestine." Megakabuterimon said as all three of them were able to stand.

"Now let's finish this guy." Cody said.

"But he still has that diamond armor. How do we break through it?" Joe said.

"I think I see one weak spot." Cody said as he stared right at Blastmon's face. "Alright you guys, give it all you've got!"

"Enough of this. I'll crush you until there's nothing left!" Blastmon shouted as he charged right at them and Ankylomon went straight for him.

" **Horn Buster**."

" **Vulcan's Hammer**."

Zudomon and Megakabuterimon launched their attacks, but it wasn't Blastmon they were aiming for. They blasted Ankylomon and all the energy was being stored in his tail. When the two of them got close enough, Blastmon tried to pound him, but Ankylomon was able to step to the side and swing his tail around.

" **Thunderous Hammer**."

Ankylomon swung right for Blastmon's face and managed to land a clean hit on it. The impact hold much power and force behind it that it caused the diamonds to burst off his body.

"One more time." Ankylomon said. He swung back around and aimed for the chest. The force went right through him as he was sent flying to the other side of the room. Blastmon was unrecognizable now as his body and face was broken and disfigured. The battle was over as they watched Blaston turn into nothing, but data. Yet it was unclear if Blastmon will be trapped in darkness or in light.

…

T.K.

T.K. was faced against Davis, but was hesitant to pick up the sword that Davis tossed to him.

"Are you serious?" T.K. said.

"Deadly, emphasis on that word." Davis said. "It's time we put an end to this and the only way to do that is if one of us dies."

"I'm not going to fight you Davis. At least not like this." T.K. said.

"I don't seem to remember saying you have a choice." Davis said. He wasn't going to waste another minute. Davis pulled out his sword and attacked, but T.K. ducked down. He saw that Davis was going to swing down so he reached for the katana and used it to block him. "For your sake, Cody should have taught you some of those kendo lessons."

"T.K.!" Patamon said in worrying voice. Davis reached for his D3 and it unleashed the dark light and caused Veemon to turn into Magnamon.

"Oh no, here we go again." T.K. said. It might have been too late for Blastmon, but maybe it's not for Davis.


	38. Evaporation

Two have fallen and only Splashmon is left of the three digimon Davis recruited. He was fighting Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Crazillamon, and Stingmon. He was holding his own as the water he controlled was boiling hot.

"How do you boys like your bath water? Do you like it warm or scolding?" Splashmon said as he was threating to attack them.

"How do we beat him? Last time he was holding back and we couldn't get a hit in." Ken said.

"We'll just have to hope for the best." Stingmon said. He charged into attack, but his stinger just passed through his water body.

"You shouldn't even be here. You're playing with the big boys." Splashmon said as he blasted Stingmon with the hot water under them and he hit the wall.

"Stingmon, are you alright?" Wargreymon said.

"That water is so hot. A few seconds longer and I would have had a serious burn mark." Stingmon said.

'We can't just attack him head on.' Crazillamon thought as he managed to get behind him. 'At least while he can see us.' He went to attack and slashed at him with his swords, but got the same result.

"I don't need to see you to have my body made of water work. Do you think I'm that stupid?" Splashmon said and kicked him in the back.

"Stay down, I've got this." Metalgarurumon said and flew up and over Splashmon.

" **Metal Wolf Claw**."

" **Hydro Pressure**."

The two of their attacks collided. The water froze and shattered. The ice chunks fell into the scolding water and melted in almost an instant. Wargreymon was the next to attack and used his claws, but they weren't even hitting him.

"I told you that it's useless." Splashmon said.

"Wargreymon move back. This guy is tricky." Ross said and Wargreymon flew back. "He has a body made of water, controls the water, and has multiple water creatures that hold a different effect. How can we wing against someone like this?"

"It's simple, you can't." Splashmon said. "Black Splasher, hold these guys down." He tossed Black Splasher and formed a cage around them. He focused his energy and had the water level rise.

"What are you doing?" Wargreymon said.

"Everyone looks like they need a relaxing bath." Splashmon said. The four digimon went to attack, but Splashmon was a step ahead of them.

" **Bubble Head**."

He formed a ball of water around Stingmon. He used Yellow Splasher to paralyze Wargreymon. He controlled the water and rose underneath Metalgarurumon and Crazillamon, trapping and burning them. The water rose higher and Tai felt the heat as the water rose to his feet.

"Ow! Quick, grab the top of the cage." Tai said. He jumped, but the bars split so his hands couldn't grab it. "Not cool."

"It's not cool in here either." Matt said as they all tried to back up from the water.

"I've got you now. There's no way out…" Splashmon stopped when he saw one of the water geysers was freezing and it caused the water in the area to freeze. Metalgarurumon broke through and managed to get Crazillamon free.

"Crazillamon, are you alright?" Metalgarurumon said. Crazillamon was burned, but he was able to stand.

"I'll be fine." Crazillamon answered.

"You help Stingmon, I'll take care of the splashers." Metalgarurumon said. Crazillamon slashed the water away and burst the bubble.

"Are you alright?" Crazillamon said as Stingmon was in a coughing fit.

"I think so." Stingmon said. Metalgarurumon shot cold wind from his mouths and froze the splashers. Matt broke the bars and Wargreymon got Yellow Splasher off as it was frost.

"How dare you. Those splashers were a piece of me." Splashmon said.

"With the water frozen, we don't have to worry about getting burned anymore." Wargreymon said.

"It still doesn't change a thing." Splashmon said. "It looks like I'm gonna have to go all out in order to kill all of you."

"All out? You mean you haven't even shown your full strength yet?" Ken said.

"I would have wanted to avoid using this form since I prefer this handsome face, but it seems I'm left with no choice." Splashmon said. He wrapped his arms around himself and unzipped his body. The body they've been fighting fell like a piece of clothing and water emerged from under it. Splashmon's true form took the shape of a blue tiger made of water. "Behold, this is my true form."

"No wonder he thought he looked better in that other form." Matt said.

"This is why I am known as the Water Tiger." Splashmon said. "Now prepare to see why it is because of a tiger I'm named for, and not because of my appearance."

" **Tiger Typhoon**."

Splashmon created a flood of water from right under him and was rampaging through the whole area. All of them got caught in it as the water raged through the place. None of them had a moment to catch their breath and it was getting difficult for them to breath. Wargreymon aced fast as he stored energy in his claws and launched the ball of energy into the lower part of the wall and created an opening. It was used as a drain as the water left. Ross was floating around in the current, but Ken managed to grab his arm.

"What's the matter, you can't swim?" Ken said as he, with everyone, was catching their breath.

"Not really." Ross said.

"Very clever." Splashmon said.

"Now what? That was intense." Matt said.

"We have other problems. The boiling water I froze has been melted." Metalgarurumon said as the ice was water again.

"As long as I am in this form, I'll just break the ice and turn it into water. It's just as I said, you have no chance of defeating me." Splashmon said.

"You're luck is bound to run out you freaky water cat." Tai said.

"Then, please, try and find some way to beat me." Splashmon said. While they were thinking, Splashon pounced. He tried attacking all of them like the wild tiger he was. They tried to fight back, but it was the same as before. They just kept hitting water.

"It's no good. No matter what form he's in, our attacks just keep passing through him." Stingmon said.

"Would you feel better about yourselves if I said ouch?" Splashmon said.

"He's got to have some sort of weakness. We just need to find it." Ken said.

"I'll try to buy us some time." Metalgarurumon said.

" **Ice Wolf Spike**."

Metalgarurumon shot his missiles and they all landed on Splashmon as he became trapped in ice. Stingmon and Crazillamon went to attack and shattered Splashmon into pieces as the pieces of ice fell in the water.

"That should buy us some more time." Stingmon said.

"Not much. It's only a matter of time until he pulls himself together." Crazillamon said.

"How do you defeat someone that's made out of water?" Matt said. They all thought, but the keyword was water. That's what gave Ken the idea.

"Wait, of course. You do it by changing the properties of water." Ken said. "We might not be able to freeze him, but we could have him evaporate into steam. We just need a great source of heat."

"You mean like whatever is making the water scolding hot?" Tai said.

"That won't work fast enough. We need to have him evaporate as quickly as we can." Ken said.

"That sounds like a good plan, but I won't let that happen so easily." Splashmon said as he was able to pull himself back together. "You won't be able to find a heat that strong anyway. You just don't seem to get it."

"Get what?" Wargreymon said.

"That it's impossible. This is how nature works." Splashmon said. "I am and the predator and you are the prey. The predator would always be stronger and the prey will always be weak. That is how nature works and you can't defy nature.

"You're right, that is the way of nature, but that's not entirely true." Ross said. "It is nature for the predators to be stronger than the prey, but that doesn't mean that the prey are weak. The prey can have ways to protect themselves and who's to say that the prey can't outsmart the predator."

"What?" Splashmon said.

"He's saying that you can't decide how nature works because you didn't create it. That might be the simple way, but things are never simple. Now, like in nature, you're water is going to be evaporated." Ken said.

"By me time. I'll store enough power to finish this." Wargreymon said.

"That isn't going to happen." Splashmon said as he charged, but the other three tried to stall him. Wargreymon held up his claws and was storing energy in the form of a ball.

"I can't help with this to go faster." Crazillamon said as he came behind him.

" **Crazy Sword**."

Crazillamon used his own attack and gave it to Wargreymon in the orb as it was growing faster and was changing color. Stingmon tried rapid attacks, but Splashmon used his claws and swatted him away. Metalgarurumon kept flying through him to try and gain more time, but Splashmon bit down on him.

"Get out of the way." Splashmon said as he tossed him aside. Splashmon was about to attack, but was too late as the huge ball of energy and was a shade of sky blue was powered up.

" **Terra Force: Superheated**."

Wargreymon tossed it and Splashmon could not avoid it. It came in contact with him and it felt like the sun was tossed down on him. Even the boiled water was turned into steam. Splashmon roared in agony as he tuned to steam himself and his data floated away with it. The predator evaporated and he did what he claimed earlier. He couldn't fight the way of nature.


	39. Hope in Darkness

The moment has finally arrived. T.K. and Patamon are forced to face Davis and Magnamon and this time Davis and T.K. are using katanas in this fight. Davis didn't want to waste any more time. He didn't show it, but he was set to bring an end to T.K.'s life.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Davis said. "Bring Patamon in his strongest form and let's bring an end to this."

"End to what, our lives? You're going too far." T.K. said.

"Quit stalling!" Davis said as he ran over and swung his sword, but T.K. ducked out of the way. Magnamon flew up and fired an energy shot that pushed the both of them back. "That was just a warning shot. The next one will go right through your chest."

"T.K., I don't think we have much of a choice, but to fight." Patamon said.

"But even as Magnamon you don't stand much of a chance. Magnamon is just too powerful." T.K. said. "We have to get Davis to see the light again."

"You're still holding on to the hope that I'm going to come back?" Davis said.

"That's right. I made a promise to Kari two years ago and I'm not going back on it." T.K. said. "I won't stop until you come home. I'll always hold onto the hope that the real you is still in there and this charade will come to an end."

"You think this is a charade?" Davis questioned.

"Of course it is. This isn't you at all." T.K. said. "The Davis I knew would never fall to the powers of darkness. You always fought it and never lost faith or courage when the rest of us did. You gave us the strength to keep fighting and to keep believing. I know that the real Davis is hiding somewhere inside. He's hiding like a kid that doesn't want to get hurt and is trying to avoid reality."

"Sounds like a coward and that's not me." Davis said.

"No, more like someone who is in pain. I'm sorry that I couldn't see it before." T.K. said as he looked back on the past they shared. "It's all my fault that this happened to you, but I'm going to make it right. That's why I still hold onto hope and no matter what you or anyone says or does will ever take that away." T.K.'s D3 released a light like the time they encountered Hydroumon, but it was different. It was warm and shined like the sun. "What's happening?"

"T.K., the real power of your crest is being awakened. I can feel it consuming me." Patamon said and was enveloped in the light as hundreds of sparkles covered him.

"Patamon warp digivolve to….Seraphimon!"

"Seraphimon?" T.K. said. Seraphimon stood there and shined like the angel he was.

"That's a new form." Davis said.

"T.K., I shall handle Magnamon. You keep your focus on Davis." Seraphimon said.

"Do you think you're a match for him?" T.K. said.

"Yes." Seraphimon said and was the one to attack. He was even faster as he drove his knee under Magnamon's knee and sent him flying. Seraphimon flew after him. Magnamon regained his balance in the air and tried to pound him, but Seraphimon caught it and gave him an uppercut.

"Seraphimon's new power is amazing. It's just like when we fought Hydroumon on the bridge, but also different." T.K. said.

"Don't even look away for a second." Davis warned him as he slid to T.K.'s side. He swung his sword, but T.K. managed to block it and only got a cut on his side. Davis brought up his leg and kicked him as T.K. slid near a pool of lava.

"Are the swords really necessary?" T.K. said.

"I am set to make sure this is our final battle. I would at least like this to be made a little interesting." Davis said.

"Made a little interesting? That sounds something like the old you would say." T.K. said.

"Don't confuse what I say to what I use to be like. The old me died long ago." Davis said.

"I don't believe that, but if this is how I can get through to you, fine." T.K. said as he attacked and swung his sword, but Davis blocked it very easily.

"The problem is that I am trained and you are not." Davis said. While they were fighting on the ground, their partners were fighting in the air. Magnamon fired a barrage of energy blasts, but Seraphimon was able to avoid each and every one.

" **Strike Of The Seven Stars**."

Seraphimon formed seven stars and launched them at Magnamon. They held a lot of speed that Magnamon couldn't dodge them. They held much force and momentum that they pushed him into the cave walls. Magnamon glared at him and was growing agitated.

"Giving up already?" Seraphimon said. Magnamon hasn't even gotten warmed up. He smashed his way out of the wall and circled around. Magnamon jumped off from the wall and pounded Seraphimon in the head. T.K. slid against the ground again towards another lava pool. Davis brought his sword down, but T.K. tried to block it as Davis pressed down.

"It looks like this is coming to an end." Davis said and T.K. saw why he would think that. He's inches away from being dunked into lava with cuts and bruises.

"No…not yet!" T.K. said as he kicked Davis off. Magnamon and Seraphimon kept throwing punches at each other.

" **Hallowed Knuckle**."

Seraphimon's hand was covered in and orb of light and he launched it at him at close range as Magnamon was pushed back.

" **Hallowed Ascension**."

Seraphimon was able to summon lightning and struck down Magnamon. He flew in and gave Magnamon a right hook to the face as he plummet into the ground. T.K. swung the sword, but Davis flipped back until he landed next to Magnamon. Seraphimon floated down next to T.K.

"Nice work. This new power of yours is really amazing." T.K. said.

"You have become stronger, but that won't do much good." Davis said. Magnamon stood up and fired another blast, but Seraphimon was able to deflect it.

"This time, you're the one who's back into a corner Davis." T.K. said. "Are you ready to come back?"

"You don't get it. I've changed. You can't expect me to return how things were in less than an hour." Davis said.

"Actually I do." T.K. said. "As I said earlier, I know the real you is still in there. You're just trying to block what you don't want away. I know that deep down that you still love Kari and she loves you. She told me herself."

"Don't bother me with lies. Even if that was true, it still wouldn't change a thing." Davis said.

"But it is true." T.K. said. "Kari still loves you to this day. We still considered you as our friend. We always have."

"Now I know you're making this up." Davis said.

"T.K. speaks the truth. You just didn't see it." Seraphimon said.

"Remember when we were fighting Metalgreymon? Yeah, it seemed like we were ganging up on you, but we were trying to help you understand friendship." T.K. said. Hearing about the painful moments in Davis' pass was starting to get to him "We were trying to have you see what friendship is all about so that you could feel that you were one of us."

"Shut up." Davis whispered under his breath.

"There was also all those times we left you out of what we all decided." T.K. said. "I see that we were wrong, but we didn't want to offend or hurt you. I didn't want you to feel like we were going against you when you wanted to do something completely different."

"Stop it." Davis said a little louder.

"Finally there was me and Kari with you." T.K. said. "We actually did try to make you jealous. We were just teasing you, but I didn't think you would get hurt so much. Then again, what friends don't joke around with each other every now and then?"

"I said stop it!" Davis shouted. "All you're doing is making me remember the worst moments of my life. The reasons why I left in the first place."

"I'm trying to show you that we have always been your friends. I might have not seen any, but I know your family cares for you the way we do and right now they wish you were home." T.K. said.

"I think it's time I shut you up!" Davis said as he placed his sword into the ground. Magnamon was storing up energy and shot it into the sword. It send a dark wave of energy through the ground and traveled to T.K. and Seraphimon. When it reached them, it felt like they getting shocked by lightning. "You are going to die!"

"Davis!" T.K. shouted through the pain. Then something fell out of T.K.'s pockets. It was Davis' goggles and the rabbit he gave Kari. "Davis, do you remember that toy? You gave it to Kari when you were kids. She's kept it all these years as a symbol of friendship."

"She's kept it and you've still kept my old goggles after all this time?" Davis said and a glimmer of emotion rose back into him. He waved his hand to have Magnamon stop and they were free.

"Davis!" T.K. said believing he's finally reached out to him. Before he could do anything, he felt something. All of them were in shock as a stream of dark energy passed through T.K.'s chest. They all looked up to see Hydroumon was the one to deal the final blow.


	40. Life in Miracles

Hydroumon used a sneak attack and T.K. was a victim. He had his Hydra Slicer and had it struck T.K. through his chest. No one in the area could believe it. Not even Davis and he was trying to kill him.

"Did you honestly think that a mere toy and a piece of eye wear was going to bring Davis back to how he was?" Hydroumon said. "You should have just given up. Davis and Veemon are mine now and there wasn't a thing you could do to change that. If you accepted that, you could have lived longer." T.K.'s life was fading rapidly. His eyes became dull and lifeless and he couldn't draw a breath of air. He fell to his knees and Hydroumon dispersed his attack as T.K.'s body fell forward. Hydroumon jumped down. "What's with the look of shock? This is what you wanted Davis."

"You monster!" Seraphimon said as he flew to attack, but Hydroumon blocked it with one hand and drove his free hand into Seraphimon's stomach as he dropped to his knees.

"You digidestine never stood a chance to begin with. I am the most powerful digimon to ever exist and I hold the power of miracles by my side." Hydroumon said. Davis wasn't listening. He was actually feeling that has been long dormant….regret. Inside, all the emotions he thought he severed are beginning to reawaken in his heart and it was causing the armor on Magnamon to change. "It's time we hunt the rest of the digidestine down and eliminate them. They're starting to become a nuisance if you ask me."

"Excuse me." Someone said as Hydroumon was tapped on the shoulder. Hydroumon turned his head and was a met with a fist to the jaw. Hydroumon stumbled until he stood up straight and saw Magnamon was his true self.

"What?!" Hydroumon was completely shocked. He looked to Davis and saw his crest of miracles was on his chest and was glowing in gold.

"Hydroumon! You've gone and done it now!" Davis shouted. Seraphimon was able to look into Davis' eyes. The life that he once held before was returning. Davis was returning to the way he was.

"What's going on? I thought the both of you completely fell into darkness. How could your old powers be returning?" Hydroumon said. Davis walked over to the goggles and the rabbit and felt remorse and it grew as he stared at T.K.'s lifeless body. "Don't tell me a lousy piece of plastic and a stuffed animal actually had you snap."

"It's not the object, it's the meaning they held. If Kari and T.K. held onto those for so long, that showed they do care about me." Davis said. "That's all I ever wanted. All I wanted was for someone to show that they care for me. Sure I had Veemon, but Veemon and I are like the same person."

"But what about Magnamon?" Hydroumon said.

"I was transformed from what was in Davis' heart. Now that he's returning to how he was, so am I. It's like he said, we're the same person." Magnamon said.

"Now the time has come for your destruction." Davis said.

….

The Digidestine

All three of the paths they all took were starting to come together and they were all reunited.

"Good, it looks like we're all together again." Sora said.

"Not everyone. T.K. got separated from us." Joe said.

"What happened?" Matt said.

"We were fighting Blastmon and Blastmon practically tossed him into the ground. He could be anywhere." Cody said.

"I take it you guys took care of Blastmon?" Ross asked and all three of them nodded. "The four of us defeated Splashmon."

"Us girls were able to take down Lotosmon." Mimi said.

"That means that Hydroumon, Veemon, and Davis are the only ones left." Ken said. They all heard an explosion and it appeared in front of all of them. They looked down the hole into the cavern of lava pools and it looked like Magnamon was fighting Hydroumon.

"Look, Magnamon is back to normal and he's fighting Hydroumon." Gatomon said.

"What does that mean for Davis?" Kari said. They all kept their eyes on the fight, but Matt saw something out of the corner of his eye. He saw T.K.

"T.K.!" Matt screamed and they all saw him. Palmon used her vines and lowered them all down. Matt was the first to reach him and saw how bad it was. "No! What the hell happened? Did Davis do this?"

"No." Seraphimon said as he was able to gain all of the attention. "It was Hydroumon when we weren't looking, but the shock to it must have been what Davis snapped out of Hydroumon's control."

"You mean Davis is his normal self again?" Yolei said.

"See for yourself." Seraphimon said. They saw that Magnamon and Hydroumon were punching at each other at rapid speed. Davis was able to run along the wall and came down with his sword. Hydroumon kicked Magnamon away and blocked it with his arm.

"How dare you betray me." Hydroumon said. "I was there for you, I looked out for you, I practically defended you.

"You used me, you had me believe you cared, you gave me false hope." Davis said. "My biggest regret in my life, I thought it was that I didn't leave home sooner, but it's really that I fell for all the things you've told me in the past two years." Magnamon came around and kicked Hydroumon in the head.

"Then the both of you will be destroyed with the rest of mankind when I take over the world." Hydroumon said.

" **Hydra Slicer**."

He formed the dark dragon and it released the sword blade, but Magnamon and Davis were able to avoid it.

"Take over the world? I don't remember you ever mentioning that." Davis said.

"It's only right that I take over the world. I thought it would be easier with you by my side, but if you refuse, I'll be left to kill you." Hydroumon said.

"That isn't going to happen." Magnamon said as he flew over and grabbed Hydroumon by the head, but Hydroumon was able to get himself free. Hydroumon was firing dark energy blasts, but Magnamon was able to avoid them.

" **Magna Blast**."

Magnamon fired his own energy blasts and was able to push Magnamon into one of the lava pools. They thought it was over, but that was wrong. Hydroumon was able to walk out of it like it was just regular water.

"What the hell? How did he walk out of molten lava?" Tai said.

"What kind of monster are you?" Davis said.

"There's still a lot about me that you still don't know." Hydroumon said. The two of them charged in and attacked each other again, but Magamon got burned by the lava the remained on him. Hydroumon grabbed Magnamon by the neck and to push him into the ground. Davis tried attacking from behind, but Hydroumon used his spare arm to stop him. "I've taught you everything you know about how to wield a sword."

"And I'll use it to slice you to pieces." Davis said.

"I don't think so." Hydroumon said as he let go and kicked Davis in the stomach. Davis fought the pain and tried attacking with his sword again, but Hydroumon smashed it with his fist. Hydroumon smacked him across the face and grabbed him by the neck and was squeezing on both of them. "It's over. The both of you will die alone."

"Haven't you been paying attention? They're not alone, they're one of us." Seraphimon said and fired an energy blast of light and blasted Hydroumon through the chest. Davis and Magnamon were catching their breath as Hydroumon fell down.

"It doesn't matter. One of you is still dead." Hydroumon said and they all felt sadness as they shared a moment of silence for T.K.

"Wrong. I can save him." Davis said. He held out both of his arms and fired to energy beams at Hydroumon and T.K. Energy was leaving Hydroumon, going to Davis, and being transferred to T.K. and his injury was healing.

"What are you doing?" Ken said.

"I'm transferring my life force to T.K. and Hydroumon's to me." Davis said.

"My life force?" Hydroumon said.

"That means that T.K. will live and you'll die." Davis said. All of them were relief…that was until Hydroumon was chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"This is exactly what I needed." Hydroumon said. "I wanted your power all along. Now there's nothing that can stop me from making your body and power MINE!" The energy turned dark black and was traveling to Davis. He had to break the connection from him to T.K., but he couldn't save himself. Hydroumon's power was infusing into his body. T.K. actually had life returned to him and saw that Davis was in pain.

"Davis! What's going on?" T.K. shouted.

"It's Hydroumon. He's making Davis' body his." Cody said.

"Davis!" Kari ran over to him, but he pushed her away.

"No, stay back." Davis said. His skin was turning as black as the night with scales. His hands turned into claws and his eyes were starting to glow purple.

"He's going through a state of metamorphosis." Izzy said.

"Metamorphosis?" Mimi said.

"His body is changing to Hydroumon's control and power." Izzy said.

"Yes, this is what I wanted from the start." Hydroumon said as he was now in Davis' body. "I wanted the power of miracles all along. Now that it's mine, nothing can stop me!" He leaped into higher up caves and made an escape. Davis was back for a short while, but he was gone again. Life was formed in a miracle, but another was lost.


	41. Invade of the Dark Dragon

"T.K., are you okay?" Magnamon said as he helped him stood up after Davis was taken over by Hydroumon and saved T.K.'s life.

"I'll be alright. What just happened?" T.K. said.

"Hydroumon's spirit passed into Davis' body. He's taken control now and Davis' body is changing." Ross said.

"What do we do now? Davis was finally able to break free from Hydroumon's clutches, but now he's fallen victim to the darkness again." Cody said.

"I don't think so." Magnamon said.

"What do you mean?" Mimi said.

"Just look at me. I transformed because Davis' heart was covered in darkness, but I'm still the same." Magnamon said.

"Isn't Davis' heart covered in darkness again or wouldn't Davis be considered dead?" Tai said.

"Not exactly. Hydroumon has taken over his body, but not his heart." Magnamon said.

"That has to mean that Davis is still in there." T.K. said as he walked over and picked up the rabbit and the goggles. "I was able to reach out to him. I know I can reach out to him again. Hydroumon is up to something and we have to stop him." They all agreed and went after him.

…..

Hydroumon

Since Hydroumon took control of Davis, he made his way out of the caverns and onto a balcony that stood over an open field. Hydroumon held up his arms and dark energy was pouring out of them and into the ground.

"With the crest of miracles and my own power, I can resurrect an entire army out of nothing. Arise my soldiers and obey your master and creator." Hydroumon said. The ground was beginning to shake as the power poured through it. A stone hand rose out and a soldier that was a dragon and wore armor pulled itself out. An entire army of dragon soldiers rose out of the ground. The digidestine was able to make it out and hid behind some trees.

"How did he do that?" Yolei said.

"He's using Davis' power to make himself stronger by forming an army." Izzy said.

"He's planning to invade the real world. We have to stop him." Ken said.

"Remember, T.K. said that he wanted to handle Hydroumon himself." Ross said.

…

Flashback

All of the digidestine were making their way to meet Hydroumon and defeat him. The path was dividing up in two different directions. Magnamon held up his hand and had them come to a stop.

"What is it?" Seraphimon said.

"I remember the layout of this palace." Magnamon said. "The path on the left will lead to the outside, but I can feel Hydroumon's energy. He took the path on the right."

"Then that's where I'm going. You guys better get outside incase he's up to something." T.K. said.

"Wait, you want to face him alone?" Tai said.

"T.K., that's just plain crazy." Matt said. "You got yourself killed by that guy. If Davis hadn't did what he did, you wouldn't be here right now."

"I know and that's why." T.K. said. "It's my fault that Hydroumon was able to take over Davis' body. If I saw that attack coming, I could have reached out to Davis and we could be taking him on together. I have to be the one to end this. It's a matter of pride to me now."

End of Flashback

…

"If T.K. isn't the one to save Davis, he won't be able to forgive himself." Ross said. "We have to let him do this. Let's wait until he makes a move so Hydroumon will be too distracted on him to deal with us. When that happens, we take out the army."

"Let's hope that's soon." Cody said.

"Listen to me my army. I have brought you to life to invade the human world." Hydroumon said. "This will be known as invade of the dark dragon. We will take that world by storm and have it under our control." He formed the energy in his hands and launched it next to his army and was opening a portal that led to the real world and the first place was Odaiba. "That city will be ours in mere minutes. Within days or weeks, the world will be ours."

"That isn't going to happen lizard lips."

"You still wish to fight?" Hydroumon said as he turned around and was faced with T.K. and Seraphimon.

"We aren't going to let you go through that portal." Seraphimon said.

"Let Davis go right now or else." T.K. said.

"I think I'll choose or else. That or else meaning nothing. You can't hurt me without hurting your friend's body." Hydroumon said.

"We'll worry about that, but we will find a way. We just need to keep you from going through that portal." T.K. said. "Now you guys!" Magnamon flew from the top of a tower and was attacking Hydroumon's army. The other digidestine came out and were attacking themselves.

"All your efforts are for nothing." Hydroumon said.

"We'll see about that." Seraphimon said and tried to grab him, but Hydroumon moved quickly. He jumped off the balcony and used the energy from his hands as jet engines. He flew down and blasted the support beams to cause the balcony to collapse. Seraphimon managed to grab T.K. and had them land safely.

"You handle that situation well, but I'm afraid that will be the only easy part." Hydroumon said. Seraphimon fired small energy blasts, using minimal energy so he doesn't hurt Davis, but Hydroumon was easily moving out of the way.

"You'll have to get closer. Remember, don't hurt him too badly." T.K. said.

"That's easier said than done, but I'll do my best." Seraphimon said as he flew up. Seraphimon tried a close range combat, but Hydroumon was too fast. Hydroumon grabbed Seraphimon by the head and tossed him up as he fired multiple energy blasts. It looked like they hit, but Seraphimon flew through the smoke and went straight down.

"Predictable." Hydroumon said as he landed on the ground. He jumped to the side and had Seraphimon crash into the ground. Hydroumon launched himself and kicked Seraphimon in the side and sent him flying into the trees.

"Seaphimon!" T.K. shouted, but Seraphimon flew out and was barely harmed. "Yes!" Seraphimon flew back towards Hydroumon. Hydroumon held up his hands and grabbed onto Seraphimon s the two of them were trying to push the other back.

"You can't beat me. I can see that you're holding back. You'll never defeat me like this." Hydroumon said. He started spinning him round and tossed him into the air. He shot twin energy beams and they grabbed Seraphimon.

"I can't move." Seraphimon said as he struggled to get out, but it was like he was trapped in a tight box. Hydroumon slammed him into the ground and tossed him over to T.K. and they both crashed against the wall.

"This time you stay dead." Hydroumon said as he launched multiple energy blasts at them.

"T.K.!" Matt shouted. He tried to run to his side, but a spear blocked him as one of the dragon soldiers kept him from reaching his brother. T.K. was still alive and was trying to stand.

"Your friends can't help you. You are alone." Hydroumon said.

"No, I'm not." T.K. said as he was able to stand. "Davis is still in you. I know he's fighting. He's fighting alongside me." Hydroumon thought that was being ridiculous, but he could feel Davis trying to break free.

"No. I came too far for you to take it from me." Hydroumon said as he fought back.

"I won't let you use my power to kill my friends." Davis said.

"Watch me!" Hydroumon said as he fired an energy beam.

"T.K.!" Seraphimon said as he was able to get up and fired a beam of light to counteract Hydroumon's attack. The two attacks were pushing against each other as they were trying to get the better of each other.

"Fight Davis. Fight him!" T.K. shouted, trying to reach out to Davis.

"Y…You won't take….my…..friend!" Davis screamed in the body as he was trying to regain control. Sadly, Davis lost that battle as Hydroumon was too strong.

"Davis is gone and I am in control!" Hydroumon roared as he was able to push even harder and blasted T.K. and Seraphimon.

"T.K.!" Kari shouted as she ran over to help him.

"Bastard!" Magnamon said as he went to attack, but Hydroumon stopped him with just one arm and blasted him. Hydroumon was able to blast all the digidestine and their digimon partners and had them all at his mercy.

"It's time. Leave these fools here. I want them to anguish in their failure." Hydroumon said. His dragon soldiers aligned themselves and marched into the portals. Hydroumon went in as his invasion began.


	42. Kept Promise

The people in Odaiba were unaware of the danger that is coming. That was until those in the center of the city heard something. They all saw the skies turn dark as the clouds covered it. The portal Hydroumon opened up was in that area of town and his army walked through it and the people ran scared. Hydroumon walked through and breathed in the real world air.

"My new kingdom." Hydroumon said as a tail grew out of him. His metamorphosis was still progressing as he was slowly taking over the real world.

…

Hydroumon's Castle

All of the digidestine and their digimon were still unconscious. All of them were slowly beginning to wake up.

"That's one guy you really don't want to annoy." Ross said.

"Is everyone okay?" Sora said. No one seemed to have sustain any serious injuries or broken bones and all the digimon were still able to stay in their strongest forms.

"Why didn't Hydroumon finish us?" Cody said.

"I overheard him say that he wants us to anguish in our failure." Lillymon said.

"Have we failed? Hydroumon is in the real world and Davis is gone." Tai said and everyone was starting to feel the anguish Hydroumon wanted to put in them.

"No, we couldn't have." Kari said.

"We haven't failed." T.K. said. "What is wrong with all of you? Why do you want to keep giving up before the battle has been decided?"

"It's next to impossible to defeat Hydroumon." Izzy said.

"He's more powerful than Malomyotismon. He's practically invincible." Cody said.

"There hasn't been a single enemy we've met that we can't beat. If we're still alive then we must still be able to fight." T.K. said.

"How can you still have so much hope? Even if it is your crest, surely you must see that it's next to impossible." Joe said.

"I guess that T.K. has inherited Davis' spirit." Magnamon said. "For that, I thank you. If it weren't for you T.K., Davis and I would still be serving under Hydroumon's power."

"That's why we have to keep fighting. Davis is still in Hydroumon's clutches." T.K. said. "For a moment, I could feel him fighting Hydroumon. He's fighting to regain control, but he's losing. I say we give Hydroumon one last strike. We either come out as the victors or dead. That's what we were meant for as digidestine. I just need to know if you guys are with me." T.K.'s spirit glowed brighter than they ever have. If he could still fight, they all would as well.

…

The Real World

All of the digidestine had their digimon revert back to their rookie forms, except Magnamon, and reemerged in the computer room, but the entire room was dark. You could barely see anything in there.

"Why are the lights out?" Mimi said.

"Hey, take a look out here." Ross said as they all looked outside. The skies were dark, there was no power around, and all the people were missing. "I've heard of ghost town, but this takes it to a new level." All of them were wondering what was going on out there, but no one said as thing as a roar kept all of them.

"What was that horrible sound?" Biyomon said.

"It sounds like it isn't all that far." Tai said. They all ran outside, but it was all the same. It was dark and deserted. There wasn't a sign of life anywhere.

"Where is everyone?" Yolei said.

"There's no way Hydroumon could have wiped everyone out already." Joe said.

"They aren't." They all looked across the street to see Gennai carrying a sheathed sword.

"Gennai! What happened, where is everyone?" Izzy said.

"They were either captured or in hiding by Hydroumon." Gennai said. They all heard the roar from before and they saw a purple dragon with multiple heads and the rest of its body serpent like at the top of the tallest building in the city.

"What is that thing?" Mimi said.

"That is Hydroumon's true form, the Dark Hydra." Gennai said. "The form he was in until now was a seal. That was until he gained the power from Davis' crest and took over."

"So that's why he was so interested in Davis. He wanted to use his power to restore his true form." Ken said.

"It got worse when Davis was growing more powerful. The more powerful Davis became, the more power Hydroumon would have. If you don't stop him here and now, it might as well be the end of the world." Gennai said. "I know you'll want to be the one, T.K."

"You would be right." T.K. said.

"Take this." Gennai said. He unsheathed the sword and it looked like it was made from crystal or marble. "This sword should infuse the power of your crest with it. This might be the only weapon that can truly harm him." T.K. took the sword and it began to glow a yellow color.

"Let's finish this." T.K. said. At the building where Hydroumon rested, his whole army gathered around him like guards ready to protect their king.

"It's marvelous." Hydroumon said. "The world will soon be mine." He was bathing in his triumph until he heard a commotion happening down below. He looked to see the digidestine with their digimon fighting. "You insects again. You should have stayed away."

"Why don't you come down here and fight us yourself?" Tai said as he pulled his eye down and stuck out his tongue.

"My mistake for not finishing you off. Destroy every one of them!" Hydroumon ordered. As they were fighting, Kari and T.K. with Seraphimon and Magnamon were sneaking behind the building.

"Alright, we have to strike him while we can." Seraphimon said.

"Kari, I think it's best that you help the others. This is my fight." T.K. said.

"I know. I just want to make sure you'll come back with Davis." Kari said.

"I will. I made a promise two years ago and now is the time for me to fulfil that promise." T.K. said.

"I'm going with you." Magnamon said and T.K. agreed. He reached inside his pocket and put on Davis' goggles to show that he held the courage and strength to end it all.

"Take me up." T.K. said. Seraphimon grabbed T.K. and both digimon started flying. They thought they had the element of surprise, but that was a mistake. One of Hydroumon's heads saw them as they made it to the roof.

"Did you honestly think you could sneak up on me?" Hydroumon said and one of his heads breathed out purple fire. The two digimon moved out of the way. Seraphimon let go of T.K. and he rolled on the roof. Hydroumon turned completely around and T.K. saw that Davis was in the chest surrounded my multiple smaller dragon heads made of energy.

"This is your last chance to release Davis or you'll be killed for sure." T.K. said.

"Don't you get it? You can't defeat me. I am invincible." Hydroumon said. The smaller heads launched themselves at T.K., but he used the sword to cut them down. Seraphimon and Magnamon flew around Hydroumon and kept pounding him in any head they can.

" **Dark Dragon Demise**."

The heads launched multiple attacks of flames and energy blasts. Seraphimon and Magnamon tried to avoid them, but it was difficult. Maganmon avoided a flame, but got blasted by energy into a building.

" **Strike Of The Seven Stars**."

Seraphimon launched his stars and managed to hit a head, but it didn't do much good. Hydroumon brought up his tail and swatted him away. T.K. was running to Davis. He cut down as many heads as he could, but there were too many. Soon they coiled around him.

"It's over. Down below, your friends are slowly being demised." Hydroumon said as the digidestine and their digimon were being pushed back by the dragon soldiers. "They will die with everyone."

"Damn you! You won't win. There will always be light in your darkness." T.K. said.

"You foolish boy. Your crest is of hope. There is no hope in this world. Hope is for fools who hold no power. I hold power and I'll crush whatever you believe is hope." Hydroumon said.

"You're wrong! Hope is what keeps all alive. Hope is what gives us the will to fight. You could never take that away from us." T.K. said. "Failing to see that will be your destruction. I made a promise and that allowed me to give hope to others and myself. I've kept that promise for years and the time has come for me to fulfil it." He was able to move his arm and slashed away at all the dragons as he was glowing as bright as an angel. Seraphimon and Maganmon followed his lead.

" **Strike Of The Seven Stars**."

" **Magna Blast**."

Both of them launched their attacks and blasted him. T.K. kept going and was able to make it to Davis. He kept slashing the heads away as he reached out to him. He grabbed Davis' arm and tried to pull him free.

"It's time to let my friend go!" T.K. shouted. He pulled with all of his might and was able to break Davis free. He tossed the sword in and pierced Hydroumon. "Seraphimon, Magnamon, end this now!"

"You've got it." Magnamon said.

"This nightmare is coming to an end." Seraphimon said. The two of them overlapped their hands and created a ball of light. It wasn't just the power of those two. It was the power of Davis and T.K. coming together. They launched a brilliant gold beam and it blasted where the sword was. It was like the sun was rising inside of Hydroumon and the light was burning him.

"NO! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hydroumon roared as the light exploded into a pillar of light. Light was entering the city again. The sky cleared and Hydroumon's army turned into dust and the building was turned into a crater. All of the digidestined opened their eyes and saw everything that was happening.

"What happened? Did we win?" Matt said.

"I think so." Ross said.

"Wait, where are Davis and T.K.?" Kari asked. They all looked around to see if either of them survived.

"Guys!" They saw T.K. come out with their digimon and had Davis leaning over his shoulder. He moved himself and showed that he was alive and everyone was happy.

…..

The Next Day

Davis and Veemon returned home and his family was never happier in their lives. He was glad to be home himself and was never going to doubt their love for him again. T.K. returned the goggles and was proud to wear them again.

"Feels good to be home again?" He saw that Kari was by his bedroom door. Veemon decided to give them some privacy and stepped out.

"What are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Just came to see how you were doing after the other day." Kari said.

"I'm a little sore, but I'll be fine." Davis said. "Listen, T.K. actually told me what happened that night. He told me that you loved me." That was what Kari blushed. "How can you still after everything that just happened."

"I don't care about that. You came back and that's all I ever wanted." Kari said as she walked over to him. "I'm sorry I never recognized your feelings before, but I want to start again."

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Davis said.

"It does." Kari said. She placed her hands on his face and kissed him. The reason Davis left was proven wrong and what he wanted all along was now with him. "But don't ever leave me like that again." She warned him by poking his chest and he gave a nervous smile as the two embraced each other.

…..

T.K.

T.K. stood on the roof of their building and stood at the clear blue sky, glad that it was all over.

"There you are." He saw Ross came up behind him.

"Hey Ross." T.K. said and Ross stood next to him.

"So I guess everything is as normal as things get for you guys now." Ross said.

"Yeah. At least until the next bad guy comes. What are you going to do now? Gennai brought you here to help us." T.K. said.

"I kind of like this place, but America is my home. Maybe I'll swing by every now and then. So what's going on with you and Davis?" Ross said. T.K. looked down to see Kari and Davis holding hands. Davis saw him and waved. Friendship was made even stronger, the danger has passed, and the promise to a friend was made.


End file.
